The Fallen
by animegeek27
Summary: After some really nasty stuff was said to Lucy she decided to take a break from fairy tail to get stronger, only to find out that trouble was brewing in the world and she's the only one that can stop it. Now follow Lucy on her journey to defeat the fallen and save the world. [Trigger Warning, rape and child abuse]
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since the Grand Magic Games.

The birds chirped happily outside my window like they do every morning, the sun shining through the window and the light breeze drifting through ruffling the curtains. I've started leaving my window open at night now. I developed a habit of always expecting (unwanted) visitors, so I found no reason to lock it anymore. They would just break it open anyway- well.. that was if they barged in anymore.

I got out of my bed groggily like every morning, and walked over to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I exited the bathroom to look for clothes, choosing a pair of my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, tight a white tube top, and an old leather jacket that I had for years, and then topping off the look with my black leather boots, and a black belt. I grabbed my keys and whip and I left my apartment to go get breakfast at the guild.

Lately things have been a bit different at the guild.

Cana still drinks, and Gray still strips, and of course Erza still eats her cake, but everyone has been less chatty towards me. I don't think I did anything wrong. I mean at least I hope not. I just hope things will change soon. After the Grand Magic Games everyone has been treating me with less respect, walking all over me and being rude at some points. I don't know what is going on, but I hope this ends soon. I miss my family.

Once I entered the guild everyone looked away from the door awkwardly, I tried my best to smile at everyone, but of course no one looked up to greet me. Am I that much of a bother to my guild? Finally deciding I've had enough, I walked over to Levy, who had her nose deep in a book titled "Tainted Love". She didn't look up until I called her name.. Once I got her attention she puts up a fake smile and asked "What's up Lucy?"

What happened to my nickname?

I sat down beside her and looked at her, trying not to burst into tears from fearing the worst.

"Levy, everyone has been treating me differently. No one will say hello to me when I greet them, and if they do talk to me they only say a few words. What did I do for you guys to treat me differently? Did I do something wrong? I don't understand, please tell me what I did wrong!?" I say, tears brimming in my eyes.

She looked at me stunned for a second, until she finally looked me straight in the eyes and angrily said, "I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't think you belong here anymore. You lost both your battles at the Grand Magic Games, and you don't seem to be pulling your weight when on a mission with your team. Not to mention that you always complain about your rent- if you really want money why don't you go on a job by yourself? If you don't want to become stronger Lucy, then why are you here? Why did you join the strongest guild in Fiore?"

My heart stopped at what she said at first, but then I realized what I must look like to her.

I've let down Fairy Tail.

I haven't become stronger in my years of being here, nor have I even tried to catch up with the power level of my team. My team has been going out on missions with Lisanna as of late, I wouldn't have minded just that, but after a while they have stopped including me in their conversations, and a few times I've heard them say my name as if gossiping behind my back.

I sighed and looked around the guild; everyone seems so happy, why should I stay here and be an inconvenience? I'm just a disgrace to them, so why stay?

I finally looked at Levy and said with all of the pain and anger I felt towards them and myself, "I stayed here because for once in my life I was treated like a person with rights, instead of a piece of meat. I stayed because I could smile freely, without being looked down on. Here you don't have to be dressed up, with proper posture, always having a smile on your face; even though if you make the slightest mistake your world will crumble around you, and you'll be looked at as a disgusting parasite. Although I stayed for these reasons, there is no reason for me to stay now. This is the reason why I left my father in the first place, all I need now is the abusive drunken nights and it will be déjà vu all over again. I'm sorry Levy; I was mistaken to think I could stay here and call it home."

I got up from my seat and walked out of the guild, and I could feel eyes on me. I turned back to see most of the guild's eyes on me, shocked and guilty gazes meet mine, but all I can do is walk out of the guild and leave them behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

I want to say a huge thanks to..

AnimeLuver778

BunnyLM

KrispiKreme

AnimeLivesAgain  
For Fav/Following this story and a thank you to the reviews, I'm so glad that you like this. Well enough with this note and on with the story!

Lucy is at a complete loss of where to go, or what to do. After her confrontation at the guild she packed her belongings, and moved out of her apartment, leaving only her furniture and a few knickknacks. She decided to walk through the forest to the next town over so she wouldn't have to spend any money on the train ride there, only to find that it was a lot harder than it looked, and now, she was lost.

"This is the same tree that I just _fucking_ passed an hour ago!" She yelled with a frustrated groan, as she kicked the poor tree. After calming down a bit, she decides to sit and take a rest for a while. Taking out a drink of water, and a sandwich she packed for the walk, she starts to eat, only to be interrupted by the sound of a bush rustling.

"Hey there, good lookin'! How are you doin' this fine night?" A man with black hair and brown eyes cooed as he appeared from behind the bush.

"It's not every day we see a hot blonde in our part of the forest." Says a man with blond hair with bright orange eyes filled with lust.

"I...I...I'm going to...ugh," Lucy mumbles, as she drops her sandwich on the ground and picks up her bag to make a run for it. Before she can get away though, the man with blond hair grabs her wrist and brings her towards his chest.

"Why don't you stay a bit longer with us, hm? We could have a bit of fun playing around with you."

"Yeah, I'd love to see what's under this shirt of yours blondie." The black haired man cackled as he reached for her breast.

She screams and thrashes around, trying to fight the two men off on her own without her spirits, but once they manage to rip off her shirt, and her belt, she has no way of fighting back. Her whip is of no use in close combat, and she couldn't get to her keys because they were on her belt. Her eyes widen in realization that there was is no getting out of this. She screams and cries out random names that come to mind, hoping that someone would hear her in time, but of course, no one did.

-Back at the guild-

The guild looked around each other with shocked faces. Did they lose one of their own? Just because they didn't think she had enough power?

"What...what is wrong with us? How could we have been so cruel to Lu-chan?" Levy questioned in disbelief.

"After the Grand Magic Games everyone was so disappointed, we forgot to take into account our own family member's feelings." Mirajane said in a guilty voice, looking down at the glass she was cleaning.

"Don't worry, everyone She will come back! She always does!" Chirped Lisanna, trying to keep everyone in high spirits, "who knows, maybe she will grow stronger from this!"

"Yeah! Luce will always return! She loves us." Says Natsu with a fist pump in the air.

"I don't know guys...I have a bad feeling about this." mumbled Levy as she fiddles with the pages of her book worriedly.

"If she doesn't come back within the hour, I will go fetch her myself!" says Erza in a determined voice.

"I don't know Erza, I have never seen her so serious."Gray chimes in, talking a little louder for the guild to hear. "We should give her 'till tomorrow at least, let her calm down. Besides, we owe her a huge apology. "

For the rest of the day, the guild didn't have their regular banters and what not; instead they stuck to talking in groups, trying to figure out how they could make it up to their favorite blonde mage...all except a certain white haired mage who frowned through it all.

-With Lucy, Lucy's pov-

I can't feel my body anymore. I feel so numb and empty, why couldn't someone save me? Why can't I have a family? A home? Someone to love me for who I am? Is this the end for me? Who am I to hope for more? I'm only a weak mage who has just walked out on her family only because they have stated the truth. I am weak, and I have let my guild down time and time again, why should I be on this earth if all I do is disappoint people? I'm a complete failure.

The men left me to bleed to death, with a gash in my arm, stomach, and leg, and bruises and scratches all along my body. I've been floating in and out of consciousness for the past while, and I just noticed my keys. I reach out my right hand, noticing the gash along the back on my hand, where my guild mark is.

That will forever leave a scar.

I let tears slip down my cheeks as I grab my keys and hug them close to me. Only to bring a bright light, meaning Loke has come to my rescue once again.

He looked the same as he always does, suit and tie looking all nice and groomed. He appears with a smile on his face, only for it to turn into complete horror when he sets his eyes on me.

"Lucy...what... what happened?!" He says frantically as he kneels down beside me, taking in my appearance, before blushing and putting his coat around me.

"Two men...please...let me die." I choke out, tears running down my face as I sob. There is no reason for me to be on this earth. No one loves me. No one cares about me, why should I stay and be a burden to everyone?

He picks me up without a word, and runs back towards Magnolia.

I don't have any strength to fight anymore so instead I voice out, "Please don't take me back there. I'm no longer wanted, please leave me be. There is no place for me now."

He looks down at me with fierce eyes. "Lucy! Don't you ever think that! You wouldn't allow me to leave this earth, so why should I let you!? You won't be able to heal quick enough if I don't take you to Wendy, please hang on a little longer, if not for Fairy Tail, do it for your spirits. They love you Lucy, please continue to be our master." He finishes with a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry Loke, how selfish of me. I'm sorry; I'll try and hang on, for my spirits." I say, as I try and keep my eyes open. The last thing I hear though is a banging of a door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:Since my Beta reader finished this chapter early I'm going to post it, also yay two chapters in one day

I hope you like it!

-At the guild, no one's POV-

The guild was still talking to one another, even though it was a bit late, they couldn't bring themselves to leave just yet.

A bang of the guild doors opening caught everyone's attention. The guild looked to find their own celestial mage in the arms of one of her spirits, looking beaten and battered.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE AND GAWK, HELP ME SAVE HER!" Loke yelled, getting everyone out of their shocked state. Soon everyone was running around getting the infirmary together and doing what they could to help. Loke ran into the infirmary and laid Lucy down on one of the beds as gently as he could, but was soon pushed out of the way by a serious looking Wendy.

"What happened Loke?" She murmured as she inspected Lucy's wounds.

By this time, team Natsu burst into the room all shouting "LUCY!" making Loke infuriated with them.

' _How dare they call out her name like that! They are the reason why she is on her deathbed! They all are! I watched her go through hell to keep up that fake smile of hers! How dare they!'_ He thought.

"GET OUT!" Loke yelled at them. With a flash of light Virgo and Taurus appeared and pushed them out of the room. Taurus then guarded the door, as Virgo came back in to help take care of Lucy.

"Tell me what happened Loke," said Wendy in a stern voice, as she healed the wound on Lucy's stomach.

"Once you patch her up, then I will tell you. You won't be able to work with tears in your eyes." Loke said softly as he watched over Lucy.

Wendy worked away at Lucy's battered and broken body until she was stable enough to live without further difficulty. Virgo then wrapped her wounds, and returned to the spirit world with tears in her eyes. Afterwards Taurus left as well once Wendy was done healing.

Loke and Wendy both leave left the room to give the rest of the guild an update on Lucy's well being.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUCY!?" Natsu yells at Loke, only to get a glare in return. The whole guild started into an uproar until Makarov yelled, "BE QUIET AND LET THE MAN SPEAK!"

It was quiet before Loke sat down on one of the tables, and started speaking.

"Two guys came up to her in the woods while she was walking to the next town over. She had just rested and started eating when they showed up," He said with venom in his voice, "they...pinned her down, and stripped her of her clothes, thus separating us from her, and leaving her helpless. Though she fought with all her might...they got the better of her." He said with grief, tears dripping down his cheeks, as well as a few others in the guild like Mirajane and Levy, but most of the guild looked angry beyond belief, or completely shocked.

"She had managed to get her keys an hour later, and at first I thought she got away from them, but was horrified, to find her in such a state. She was bleeding heavily, mostly from her stomach and back area, but her arms and legs were gashed and bruised. She was dying." Loke sobbed, trying to keep himself together.

"Why didn't Luce just use one of her spirits in the beginning?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Because, you all thought of her as weak, she didn't want to be weak anymore, she didn't want to have to rely on anyone, because all they seemed to do was push it back in her face!" Loke shouted. "Did you know that this isn't the first time she has been raped? Or beaten? Back when she was with her father she used to be abused by not only him, but his business partners as well! She left to escape and become stronger so she wouldn't have to live with this grief of being a disappointment anymore! BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID! All she ever did was stick by each and every one of you! How dare you do this to her!" Loke roared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was silent. They were shocked that what they said and did had such a huge impact on their blonde mage. Now she was on her deathbed all because of them.

"Loke, how do you know all this?" the Master questioned angrily.

"When Gemini took over Lucy, they saw her memories." Loke said.

"Why...how did this happen? Is...Is it my entire fault? I'm the one who explained this all to her...how could I?" sobbed Levy in pain.

"This can't be happening! Luce couldn't have gone through that. She has such a strong will to live, how could she have gone through all of that?" whispered a tear stricken Natsu.

"She wanted me to leave her to die." Loke croaked.

"She looked so lost and lonely; she said there was no place for her. She was going to leave your guild."

The once quiet murmurs became silent as Loke continued.

"Make her smile again like she used to, or I will take her from you, and you will never see her again."

With that, Loke left the guild hall to be at Lucy's bed side.

-Natsu's pov-

I can't believe that I let that happen to Luce!

I promised myself I would protect her! I don't want her to leave like Igneel left me!

I need to make this up to her; I need to show her that Fairy Tail is still her family, and that we all love her.

We need her in our lives more than ever; she has always been there for each and every one of us. She has been so special to our guild, why didn't we see that sooner?

I promise you Lucy, I will never give up on you again, you deserve better friends than us, but we will keep on trying to make you smile every day from now on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's pov-**

 **I woke up to a blinding light and the smell of** antiseptics **. I blinked my eyes to get the** m **use to the light, then looked around. I was in the guild infirmary.**

 **"Why am I here?" I questioned aloud.** _'Oh that's right, I was attacked in the forest. It looks like my wounds haven't quite healed yet, but at least I'm no longer in danger of dying anymore'_ **. Then I see my keys on the** bedside **table, and pick them up. With a flash of light Loke appears.**

 **"Good morning princess, how are you feeling?"** H **e asks with a worried tone.**

 **"I'm alright Loke, just a bit sore.** W **hy did you bring me here?" I said with a slight wince.**

 **"I had to princess; I had to take you here so Wendy could heal you. You were on the verge of death. " L** o **ke said with a slight crack in his voice, as he sat down on one of the chairs.**

 **"I would like to leave Loke, as soon as possible. Please ask Wendy to continue healing me, and then ask the master if I could have a word with him. Could you do** that **for me please?"** I asked him.

 **"I will be back princess." He** replied, and **in a flash of light he was gone.**

' _I will leave and become stronger._

 _I must do this to show them how they've underestimated me. I will prove myself worthy of being a Fairy Tail member!_ '

 **Wendy quietly walked into the room, and noticed that I was awake.**

 **"Oh, Lucy! How are you feeling!? We were all so worried about you!" She cried as she ran up to hug me.**

' _Well this is a surprise.'_

 **"I'm alright Wendy; could you please heal me a bit more? My butt is falling asleep." I say as I scratch the back of my neck.**

 **"Sure Lucy! Just hold on a sec** ' **." Says Wendy as she heals me fully this time.**

 **"Alright, I** ' **ve healed everything this time, but the scars will** take time to fade **." Wendy stated as she stepped away from me.**

 **"Thank you Wendy,** I'll **be out in a minute." I say gratefully,** sitting **up.**

 **With that she walked out of the room. I** sat **up fully and put my legs on the floor, and shakily** stood **. I look** ed **down to notice that** I was **dressed in a lo** o **se** pure **white sun dress with shorts underneath** encase incase **of battle.** ' _hm...Virgo must have dressed me before I woke._ '

 **"Lucy, you wanted to see me?" Asked** M **aster as he walked in the room.**

 **"Yes, I'm sorry master, but I have decided to leave** F **airy** T **ail to go train. I will be leaving as soon as I** ' **m done talking to you," I said** , **looking down at the ground, "I realized** **today** **that I can't keep on relying on** other **people to get the job done, I need time to myself, and I can't get that here."**

 **"Are you sure you want to go out on your own so soon? It was just last night that-"**

 **"Master! Please don't remind me, I've dealt with this before, I will be fine. I just need some time to myself** to **get my confidence back," I pleaded, "I promise to always have one of my spirits out to keep me company from now on. I will be back in a year. Please remove my guild mark." I said, lifting up my right hand** for him to see **.**

 **My hand had a bright red line going through the back** **from the bottom of my pinky, to my wrist, tearing apart the guild mark I** had come **to love.**

 **"Child, you will always be a part of Fairy Tail. I will remove this guild mark, but please let me place another one elsewhere." Master pleaded with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Alright, on the left side of my hip please. A midnight blue** if you could" **I said, lifting up my dress for him to see my waist.**

 **The master took off my guild mark, then stamped the other mark where I asked, only to find that the mark was cracked the same place where the one on my hand was.**

 **"That's ok master, it will just remind me to** become **stronger." I** assured him **, as I dropped the dress and walked to the door. "Let's go so I can say my goodbyes."**

 **I summon** ed **Virgo and Loke to my side before walking out of the door, so they could give me the support I desperately needed. Once I entered the guild a blue puff-ball flew into my chest ,crying out my name. I instinctively caught it and held** it **close.**

 **"Lucy! I'm so happy** you're **ok!" Sobbed a crying Happy.**

 **"Don't cry** H **appy, I'm ok!** S **ee, I'm walking fine!** B **e happy,** H **appy" I said** , **trying to cheer him up with my awful pun.**

 **"Lucy** , **you're so weird** , **" Said Natsu as he walked toward me** , **"** b **ut I'm happy you're ok!"** H **e** grinned **at me and** hugged **me.**

 **"I'm not weird Natsu, now get off of me I'm still a bit sore." I sa** id **as I step away from him, only to find his arms still around my waist. I c** ould **feel some glares coming from the people around us, but brush** ed **them off.**

 **"I don't want to let you go Luce, what if something happens to you when I'm not there?" He asks, as he holds me tighter.**

 **I blush** ed **and look the other way as I** heard **a couple growls coming from some of the males, and an agitated cough in the** background **that came from none other than** the short white haired mage (Lissana) **and might I add; she looked quite vicious at that moment.**

 **"We are all happy that you are ok, but Lucy, where is your guild mark?" Grey questioned as he crossed his arms over his naked chest, making Juvia swoon.**

 **"I had it placed on my waist so there wouldn't be a** scar **going down the middle of it**. B **y the way Gray, your clothes?" I said with a bit of amusement in my voice.**

 **As he scrambles around to find his cloths, I take this moment to give them the bad news**.

 **"But I have decided to leave the guild to train for a year. I will visit once every three months to see everyone, and to pay my rent. I promise I will return, and become stronger for our guild. I will be someone you can respect, and depend on." I say with determination.**

 **I look around my guild mates to see shocked** and **sad faces. Natsu was so shocked that he let go of me and took a step back.**

' _I know this is going to be hard, but I have to do this, for myself and for them._ '

 **"I'm sorry for what I said Lucy! Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me!"** S **obbed Levy as she hugged me. Thankfully happy flew out of my arms in time not to be crushed by the hug.**

 **"Please don't leave! You are strong!"**

 **"I'm sorry levy, but I must train. What if someone dies trying to protect me? I can't let you all protect me any longer. It's time for me to leave on my own adventure. I will be back in three months.** I'll **write when I can." I determinedly said** and unwrapped **her arms from around my waist,** **walk** ing **towards the guild doors. But before I** could **walk out the door, Mirajane** ran **in front of** me **and** hugged **me. Then I** felt **someone hug me from behind, and suddenly I** found **myself in a massive group hug with my family.**

 **As they** hugged **me goodbye I** promised **myself, I** would **make my family proud of me.**

 **After everyone let go, and the teary goodbyes were said, I walked out of the door with my two trusted spirits by my side. Before I was completely out of view, I held up my right arm and pointed my index finger to the sky, giving them the fairy tail salute.**


	5. Chapter 5

-No Ones POV-

Lucy quickly went to her apartment and summoned Virgo.

"What can I do for you today, Princess?" Virgo questioned with a blank look.

"I was wondering if you would be able to pack up my apartment and hold the stuff in the spirit world for me." Lucy questioned with a smile.

"Of course Princess, one moment please."

In a blur of movement Virgo had everything packed up and put stored in the spirit world.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"What! _No_ Virgo, I would never punish you. Anyway, thank you for doing this for me." Lucy said with a soft smile.

"Of course, Princess me and all of your other spirits would do anything for you. You're our beloved Princess and friend."

Lucy quickly pulled Virgo into a hug.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me" Lucy whispered softly. Virgo gave her a soft smile and a quick squeeze before going back to the celestial spirit world in a flash of gold.

Lucy left the apartment and started heading to the outskirts of town, into the forest to begin her journey to get stronger.

She walked through the thick forest with ease, it has had been a couple days since she left, and she couldn't have been happier. She decided to travel to a town about five days away on foot, named Pectin; it was a fair sized town that was famous for their open plains, luscious forests, and cheap cabins for sale.

Even though it was such a long walk, Lucy passed the time by calling out each of her spirits to keep her company. She soon found that the more she summoned them, the longer she was able to sustain having a spirit in Earth Land, no matter how small of a difference it made. She made a strict training program (with the help of Capricorn) which consisted of calling a spirit out for thirty minutes, having a rest for an hour, then calling out another.

This continued for the whole day of traveling, only ending when she was about to sleep. After a couple shifts, she started talking to Virgo about ways to get her endurance up, to which Virgo suggested jogging the entire trip. So instead of walking the whole way, she jogged with each spirit (besides Aquarius). While the spirits were out, they each got to know each other a little better.

Before the only times the spirits would come out was when Lucy really needed them, so Lucy didn't know much about their personal lives. After the fourth day of traveling, Lucy was training with her spirits like no tomorrow. Virgo and Loke would help Lucy with hand to hand combat, and Capricorn would help Lucy learn more about her magic.

Soon the sun was beginning to set, so Lucy and Loke set up camp quickly before getting ready for their midnight training session. After a few rounds and some pointers here and there, they decided to gather some fish and berries only for Lucy to sense magical power.

"Hey Loke, Do you sense anything?" asked Lucy, worry in her voice.

"No, but don't worry princess, I'm here to protect you." answered Loke with a winning smile.

"No, Loke I'm serious. The power that I sense is great, but it almost seems diminished, or locked away." She replied with a tint of worry in her voice "I think that we should look for it...it's different Loke, almost like it's calling for me."

"Alright Lucy, whatever makes you feel at ease." Replied Loke as he looked around the surrounding area.

Lucy looked everywhere! In the trees, on the ground, even in holes. She just couldn't find the damn thing. She was just about to give up when she looked at a tree and saw something shiny tangled in the roots. They freed the object from the base of the tree, only to find a silver key.

The key was a beautiful silver that shined in the moonlight, the long part of the key was frayed, like fur, and the teeth resembled the head of a dog. The handle of the key had a picture of a full moon with the Ying-Yang symbol on the inside. Over all the key was very pretty and interesting to look at.

"Loke! I found it!" Loke exclaimed running towards Loke excitedly

Onece Loke got a hold of the key he was shocked to find it was the key of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici.

"Lucy, this is the key of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici. These spirits normally don't make contracts with celestial mages because they were abused once. I think you should just hold on to that key Lucy, just to keep it out of other people's hands." Explained Loke as he gave back the key.

"Loke, I think I should open their gate to at least tell them that I have their key and that it is safe for the time being. Besides I may not be able to make a contract with them, but at least I can maybe convince them to be my friend."

"Lucy I wouldn't-"

"I am connected to the celestial world; I call upon the Canes Venatici, the hunting dogs!" The magic circle around Lucy grew a flashing gold until two giant wolves appear. The wolves were both a head taller than Lucy, and are as long as a car. One wolf had a silver coat with red eyes, a black crescent moon on his forehead, while the other had a jet black coat with electric blue eyes, and a white crescent moon on his forehead as well.

Both wolves growled at Lucy and demanded, "You dare summon us? What is your purpose?" Lucy looked at both of the dogs, each being terrifying.

So she tried her best to sound brave and said,

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I used to be a Fairy Tail mage until my friends rejected me, so I left. I am a celestial spirit mage with ten of the zodiac keys, and five other silver keys. Each key is special to me in its own way, and I do not see my spirits as tools or weapons, but as my friends. I summoned you today because I wanted you to know that I have your key, and that it won't fall into the wrong hands again. Also, I would like us to be friends. It is alright if you are not ready for a contract with a mage, whatever makes you more at ease is fine with me."

Both dogs looked at Lucy shocked, and then looked at each other. There was a huge popping noise and then there before her there stood two attractive men. One male had long jet black hair with electric blue eyes with a white crescent moon tattoo, the other had white silvery hair and bright red eyes, with the same crescent moon tattoo but in black.

"My name is Kaito," said the man with the black hair.

"And my name is Kenma," finished the man with white hair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy, you are very well known in the spirit world. A lot of spirits hope for you to find their key, or take it from their masters at the moment. Many spirits out there are being abused, we are glad you found our key, we would love to make a contract with you." Continued Kaito as both he and his brother bowed like any gentleman should.

"Aahh...just my name is fine! I'm glad I found you too. I hope to find more keys along the way. But for now I am focusing on training to become stronger. I would love to make a contract with you both, thank you." Lucy exclaimed as she blushed. "Now what days are you free?"

"We will be available at any time for you, Princess." Replied Kenma as he grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Anything for our Princess," added Kaito as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist.

"Ahhahaha ok then, um I think I need to send you both back to the spirit world, you guys do use quite a bit of magical energy, speaking of which, what are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy asked, taking a step back with her face as red as a tomato. In the background Loke was glaring daggers at the two men.

"We have three forms, Princess. The large dog form you just saw, our human form, and our puppy form." Replied Kaito.

"We have a large amount of strength, stamina, speed and agility, as well as having a strong sense of smell and hearing. We use earth magic from time to time, but we mostly use our brute strength and strategic skills to outsmart and out strength our enemies." Added Kenma as he brushed his hair back away from his face.

"But please, Princess; let us accompany you for the night!" They both said as another pop was heard. There standing in front of her was two puppies, one with black fur and blue eyes with the crescent moon, and a white puppy with red eyes and a black crescent moon. Both were barking happily at their master.

"D'AAAAWWWWW SO CUTE!" Lucy squealed as she bent down and hugged the puppies to her chest.

While Lucy was playing with the puppies, Loke couldn't stop thinking about how Lucy might be the women that the spirits are looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to say a huge thank you to all of the new favorites, follows and reviews

Chapter 6

It has been five days since Lucy left the guild to train, and the guild was taking it harder than they originally thought they would.

Every person realized just how much their little blonde star meant to them. Even though they ignored her for quite some time, they still saw her comforting smile and heard her kind words that she would offer whenever someone needed a little pick me up. She tried so hard to be the best friend that she could for them, but now she was gone.

"What would you like for breakfast today, Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she wiped one of the many glasses dry.

"I guess a fire chicken as usual Mira, but not as big of a portion please." Replied a 'not so himself' Natsu.

As Mira went to the kitchen to cook said food, a short white haired mage hopped up on the stool next to Natsu cheerfully.

"Hey Natsu! Want to come out with me for lunch?" asked a blushing Lisanna.

"I just-"

BANG!

The guild doors slammed open to reveal a tall muscular man with piercings along his nose and eyebrows. He had long shaggy black hair and a flying black cat behind him.

"Welcome home, Gajeel!" shouted the guild once they realized just who came home.

"Hn," Gajeel replied while nodding in acknowledgment, then he looked around the guild once, frowned, and walked up to Levy's table.

Levy was busy reading to try and get her mind off of her best friend, but everything she tried to do only reminded her of Lucy. So when Gajeel came and sat at her table, he startled her a bit.

"Oh! Gajeel, welcome home!" Levy said as she caught her breath.

"Hey there shrimp, I haven't seen Bunnygirl anywhere in the guild, do you know where she is right now? I have an early Birthday gift for her."

The guild became silent after hearing his statement. No one remembered that Lucy's birthday was coming up. Not only that but Gajeel was on a month long mission. He didn't know that Lucy left.

"What's up with the silence?" Gajeel asked as he looked around.

"We don't know where Lucy is Gajeel." Explained Erza in a harsh voice.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? Did she go on a mission with you guys and was kidnapped? Is she missing?"

"No, Gajeel she left the guild-"

"What do you mean she left the guild!?" Gajeel yelled, confused.

"I think it's better if I explain." Answered Makarov.

It took a half hour (mostly because people kept on interrupting *cough* Natsu *cough*) for the master to explain the misfortune of their celestial mage, but by the end of it Gajeel was fuming.

"So this all happened to Bunnygirl and no one here thought that maybe she needed a friend? For fuck's sakes isn't this the guild that is all about friends? Family? Way to treat your family." Gajeel barked angrily before he looked towards Lily. "Come on Lily, we worked too hard for her gift to go to waste, let's go give it to her."

"She left five days ago; it will be hard to catch up with her." Grey warned him.

"Yeah! I should come with you to find her!" Exclaimed Natsu as he ran up to Gajeel, but of course Gajeel isn't one to travel with a companion like Natsu, so he hit him in the stomach and said, "I'll manage."

So just like that Fairy Tail watched as another one of their members walked out of the guild doors once again.

* * *

Lucy bounced excitedly along the trail at the thought of indoor plumbing and a roof over her head.

It would only be an hour until she would reach the village, and there she would rent out an old cabin for cheap. It was a good thing she called ahead to the owner before she left. It was a fixer-upper but that was fine, her spirits could help fix up the place no problem and have it done in no time at all. Besides, she was in no position to complain after all. In her travels she learned so much about her spirits and about the celestial world in general, even learning a couple of easy spells along the way.

One of the spells she learned, "star shine", gave her the ability to see in the dark, and also be able to see a person's magic signature, which could come in handy when looking for someone in the dark, as well as making her eyes glow a beautiful gold.

Anyway, before entering the town she summoned her hunting dogs for protection, only keeping them in puppy form so she could save her magic, and so she wouldn't scare the crap out of the townsfolk.

Once Lucy entered the small town, she realized it was a very calm and happy town. All the citizens living there were happy and laughing, and it made her feel at ease. She walked along the road until she came to a brick house, which just so happened to be the Mayor's house. She knocked on the door, only for a maid to come answer it.

"Hello there miss, how can I help you today?" Asked the maid with pretty long brown hair and lime green eyes.

"Hello. I am here to see the mayor, my name is Lucy and I came here to take the run down cabin off the town's hands." She replied.

"Oh! Pardon me, thank you for coming, the Mayor has been awaiting your arrival. Please do come in."

"Alright boys, could you stay out here and guard the house for me while I'm in there?" Lucy asked, bending down to pet both pups. Both dogs wagged their tails and sat on either side of the door, letting her know that they would stay put.

The house was decorated nicely with family pictures on the walls, which were painted a nice light brown. Walking through the house, she soon came upon the door that lead the way to the Mayor's office, and was let in.

"Thank you for coming Lucy, it is nice to finally meet you. I was friends with your mother once, you see, you look exactly like her, a spitting image I must say. My name is Nicklaus Carson, it is very nice meet you." Greeted a man with shoulder length grey hair and a nicely sized grey beard, but what topped off his look was his shocking blue eyes that sparkled kindly back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too sir, thank you, I always wanted to look like my mother when I grew up." Lucy said smiling. "But I have come a long way, and I would hate to keep you from your mountain of paperwork there." She added, gesturing to the large pile of paperwork that was on his desk.

"Ah yes, the cabin is in rough shape, I hope you do not mind, but it is the only one we can offer to you at the moment."

"That's no problem at all, I am fully aware that I will need to clean up the place a bit, but I was also wondering if I could take odd jobs around the town, for you see I am a mage. I understand you do not have a guild in your town, and I could lend my assistance whenever it is needed." Lucy offered while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh! A celestial mage like your mother I presume? Well then of course, I will give you a couple days to settle into your cabin, and then come to my office and I can give you some work to do. Thank you so much for your help. We don't have a lot of mages coming around these parts, and getting them from another guild can be very pricy at times." Mr. Carson said as he shook Lucy's hand gratefully.

"Thank you so much, sir! Here is my rent money for the month." Lucy chirpped happily as she handed the man 2,000 jewels.

"Thank you Lucy, just follow this road, make a left on Lake Drive, then a right on Lily Lane and follow that until it turns into a path, just follow that until you see your cabin!" replied the mayor.

"Alright sir, if that is all I will be taking my leave, thank you. I should be coming around in two days time. I'll see you then."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

 **I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of the new fav's and follows. I'm glad you like this story.**

 **Hime of Hearts: I know how you feel, I don't like how she is just give a complete mastery of a new magic and doesn't have to train for it. You cant just have a new power and master it with no mistakes or trouble with it. I don't know who I want Lucy to hook up with, I really haven't planed that yet. I'll most likely put up a poll later in the story to get your opinion's. :-)**

The cabin was not what Lucy was expecting.

The cabin was an absolute mess, the gutters were falling off, most of the windows were broken and the front door was almost off its hinges with its paint peeling.

Lucy deadpanned at the sight,

"Oh my, this is gonna take more work than I thought it would."

A loud popping noise was heard, and there stood her two companions in human form.

Kenma crossed his arms and looked at the place, while Kaito starred in mild shock at the sight.

"Oh shit, that is going to take a lot of work." Commented Kaito as he poked the front door, only for it to fall completely off its hinges, making Lucy fall to the ground in shock.

A shimmer of light blinded them at that instant, and there stood Virgo, Loke, and Taurus.

"Hello princess, we heard about your dilemma, so we are here to help. I'm quite good with electrical work and what not, and I don't think I'm that bad at designing either." Spoke Virgo as she gestured to herself.

" Mooooo, hey there Luuucy with the heavenly boooody~ I'm here to help you out with the heavy lifting, I would hate to see your sexy booody get hurt!" Taurus said as he flexed his muscles. "I am also not that bad of a handyman."

"My lovely princess, I am here to help you make all your wishes come true, any fantasy you want, I can deliver." Loke proclaimed seductively with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"Oh! Thank you guys! This is going to be a lot easier with your help!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "But where will we get the supplies to fix this place?"

"The spirit world of course! The materials there are very durable!" said Loke as he gestured to the cabin. "Besides, I think this place is going to need all the help it can get."

So they worked for the rest of the day, into the late hours of the night until it was at least livable. The front door was fixed, Taurus chased away all of the animals that made a home in the cabin, Virgo managed to get the water running and the electricity fixed, and Loke managed to get the gutters back together. All the while, the twins worked on the windows,which were not quite done yet, and Lucy concentrated on the inside, cleaning everything she could and preparing to paint the walls.

The cabin itself had just one floor, not too big, just the right size for maybe a small family.

It consisted of a nice sized living room and dining area, a decent sized kitchen, two bedrooms, one half bathroom and one master bath. Once the place was cleaned up the cabin would look fantastic, small yes, but the homey feel to it would rule out the rest.

After Virgo brought out her bed from the celestial world for Lucy to sleep on, her spirits retired to their world after a long day's work.

* * *

Gajeels POV.

After leaving the guild Gajeel went home to grab clean clothes before setting out to find his bunny girl.

"I can't believe that the guild forgot that Bunny's birthday was coming up," Gajeel muttered to Lily, still a little pissed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to, but this gives us a reason to go find Miss Lucy and give her the birthday present. We should also find out where she went and is staying." Lily advised, flying next to Gajeel and eating a kiwi.

"Yeah, hopefully she will like her present." Gajeel chuckled, pulling out a dark gray key from is pocket with a symbol of a wing on the top.

"I never seen this kind of key before, so maybe Lucy will know what constellation it is. I'm quite curious because of its color since it's not silver or gold." Lily said with a side eyed glance at the key.

They left the conversation at that and exited their house with Gajeel in the lead following Lucy's sent, to the outskirts of town towards the woods.

Gajeel had been traveling for two days now, tracking her scent and trying to figure out where she was headed. Lucy had traveled a very long way, there must be a reason to travel this far, there was nothing in the area that seemed significant enough for the blonde to travel so far, so why?

"Why would Miss Lucy travel all this way to find a place to train? There are closer places than the one she is searching for." Said Pantherlily, unconsciously voicing Gajeel's thoughts.

 _'What would Bunny Girl think of when looking for a place to train?,_ ' Gajeel thought, _'She would look for something out of the way, something secluded, nothing too extravagant, probably something_ _cheap...wait! That's it!'_

"I remember reading in the newspaper not too long ago about a cabin for rent. It was really cheap because it needed to be fixed up a lot. It's about five days away from Magnolia, and is in the direction we're heading, do you think she went there?" pondered Gajeel as he scratched his head in thought.

"We will have to see, the only thing we can do for now is follow her scent as quickly as possible. It has been five days since she left, it will be hard to pick up on it now. It is already getting hard for you now, good thing you have been around her enough to know exactly what her scent is." Said Lily as he flew on ahead.

Gajeel couldn't help but feel that something was going to excite him on this mission to find Bunny Girl, and it made him anxious to move forward to find her as quickly as possible.

* * *

It had been two days now since they started renovating the cabin, and they finished it in no time at all. Everyone put their effort into the place, giving it their own sense of style, making it their home as well.

The living room was decorated in light greens and whites, making it nice and airy with a sophisticated feel to it. On the light green walls, dark green vines coiled their way around the room, making the bright white couch and table set pop, with the topping of a medium sized flat screen TV.

The dining room that attached to the living room had the same color contrast as the living room, with a dark oak table, and white chairs to complement the white fluffy carpet that was underneath the table over the mahogany wood floor, and along the walls some flowers were painted growing from the vines as they twisted their way around the room.

The bathrooms were ocean beach themed, having tanned tile and an ocean mural on the walls. Both bathrooms were the same, but instead the master bathroom had a huge tub.

Lucy's bedroom is the most beautiful of them all, her floors covered in a black fuzzy carpet, and the walls and roof painted like the stars. Having every constellation and planets known to man, and even some extra ones just made up. Completed with her king sized bed with black sheets, a walk in closet full of clothes from the celestial world, thanks to Virgo, and a nice mahogany desk for all her writing needs.

The room was spectacular. The best part was that when you turned off the spiked chandelier, the stars and planets would glow in the dark, giving the room a sense of mystery. While taking a tour of the house Lucy caught a glimpse of a large window that showed a beautiful garden and dashed outside. When she got outside, the garden was better than what she thought.

There were flowers of all kinds in there, even some that had magical qualities. She only knew because they were glowing a faint gold and blue color.

"Ah princess, it looks like you found crocus flowers." Loke said, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

Lucy yelped while turning around with a hand over her pounding heart. "Don't do that Loke! You almost gave me a heart attack! Anyway what's a crocus flower?"

"Glad you asked, my beloved!" Loke said while pushing up his glasses. "It's a magical flower that, when ground down into a paste and applied on wounds, will heal them very quickly."

"Wow, that's amazing! Not to mention very helpful. I could really use this with the amount of times that I get hurt." Lucy says with a self deprecating laugh and flashback to all of her injuries.

"Do you think that you can show me how to grind them down?"

"Of course princess anything for you," Loke replied with a wink, "But why don't we get back to the tour of the house."

"Oh right sorry, let's go," Lucy says shyly, scratching the side of her face with a small blush.

They returned to the house and went to the final room of the house. "Ok princess before we go in, you have to put on this blond fold." Loke said with a serious face.

"Okay..." Lucy said in a suspicious voice, "but you better not do anything perverted! You got it!" She yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"My princess, you wound me! I would never do such a thing!" He said with a fake gasp of offense. (an: you can say that but we all know better ; ) "Besides I'm your lion in shining armor. Come on now, this room is a surprise."

"Ok as long as you promise, otherwise you're getting a Lucy kick!"

Chuckling, Loke put the blindfold on and guided her to the door and opened it. Her spirits had made sure that she didn't look in the room for some reason, saying that there was a surprise for her or something like that. So all she had been doing since the house was finished was training like hell and taking odd jobs from the Mayor.

Because of this Lucy was excited to see the room. They walked in and finally Loke said…

"Alright Lucy! Take off your blindfold!"


	8. Chapter 8

The spare room was turned into a study with warm red walls and mahogany floors.

It was meant for a relaxing room to just read, write, and enjoy. There was a large book case filled with books upon books of every genre, which was matched with a black leather sofa, and a nice dark wood coffee table. But what tied the room together was a little red fluffy rug, that looked, in Lucy's opinion, a little suspicious.

"So Princess, this room is for all your training needs, from combat to research, you can obtain it here." Said Loke as he gestured to the room.

"What do you mean combat? We would break something in here!" shouted Lucy as she thought of potentially destroying her new house.

"No, no, Princess, this room has a very well hidden secret- here let me show you."

Loke then went to the 'suspicious' rug, and moved it aside revealing a wooden trapdoor, leading down a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"Oh my god, what did you guys do?" Lucy gaped in shock.

"Well princess you said that you wanted to train to get stronger so we built you a training ground!" Loke said while she looked around at the training room.

It was a large space that was at least 20 feet down in the ground and about 300 feet long. in one corner there was weights and other exercising equipment. There was what seemed to be a resting lounge and a large weapons rack so she could learn how to handle weapons.

Off to the side there was an open door that showed an infirmary room with medicine and bandages and a few small beds to rest on.

"Wow this is so amazing! Thank you guys so much!" Lucy said with a bright smile as she ran to hug Loke.

"Of course! Only the best for you, Princess." Loke replied with a soft smile.

A bright gold light appeared and out popped Capricorn. "Hello miss Lucy are you ready to begin training?"

Pulling way from Loke and wiping her eyes, Lucy exclaimed, "YES! Let's get started!"

Capricorn smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's begin with meditation to expand your magic power." Lucy got in her meditation form, legs crossed, hand on her knees and eyes closed.

"Clear your mind and take deep breaths, slow your heartbeat and start to search for your magic power. "

With a serious face and focused mind Lucy started searching deep within herself to find her magic.

"Good, now that you're in a meditative state start pushing your magic out from your body." Capricorn said seriously.

After 10 minutes of meditating Lucy started to glow a soft gold at first before it grew bright, with a sudden wind blowing around her, lifting her hair and slightly lifting her off the ground.

After about two hours of meditating she collapsed on to the ground panting and sweating.

"How... was that... Capricorn?" Lucy asked in between gasps for air.

"That was very good, Miss. Lucy," Capricorn encouraged, helping her up carefully, "Now we will start to work on building up muscle and hand to hand combat."

"Alright, let's do this!" Lucy yelled pumping up her fist.

For the next five days Lucy mediated, weight lifted, and trained in close combat with her spirits. She also did gymnastics training to help her flexibility, and ran with her hunting dogs to build up her speed and agility.

Her spirits also taught her about their magic so that she would be able to utilize and hopefully master being a Celestial Mage.

* * *

-Gajeel's POV-

It had been five days since he left the guild, after being attacked by bandits, a wyvern and an overgrown monkey, he finally made it to the town he was looking for.

After he and Lily arrived at the town he instantly started to follow Lucy's scent.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Gajeel?" Lily said beside him.

"Yeah, I'm certain Bunny went this way. Her scent is everywhere so at least we know we are in the right town." He said confidently before wavering toward the end.

Lily gave him a skeptical look. "Okay as long as you're sure."

He gave Lily a look and thought ' _Why now of all times are you questioning me?'_ before shaking his head and continuing the search.

After an hour of looking around they realized that it would be impossible to find her by scent so they decided to ask someone.

"Hey, have you seen a blonde haired girl with brown eyes around here? She's new in town, and would have arrived about five days ago." Gajel asked the first person they came across.

The man was pretty old; short with wrinkled skin, wearing overalls and a white shirt, with his eyes closed, he was sitting on his rocking chair with a book when Gajeel rudely interrupted him.

"I haven't seen a girl like that in a long time, my boy. Why don't you ask someone else." The old man replied rudely as he tried to go back to his reading.

"Come on old man, I know you're hiding something. She's curvy and busty with golden blonde hair most likely in a side ponytail, and she would also have a ring of keys all the time."

 _And damn curvy she is. No BAD Gajeel now's not the time for these thoughts!_

"Why do you want to find this girl, boy? Is she your girlfriend or something?" asked the man wiggling his bushy gray eyebrows suggestively.

"What? No! She's just a friend. Fine old man, I'll ask someone else." He said as he walked away with a slightly pink face.

"There was a girl who came into town not too long ago; she lives in a cabin on Lily Lane, just follow the road until you come to the cabin." Spoke up the Old Man before Gajeel made it to far away.

"Hm, thanks old man."

Gajeel walked around the town for another hour trying to find the stupid street, but of course even with Lily flying around trying to find it, it still took a bit. Once they eventually found the street they came across a cute little cabin, one that was overflowing with a certain blond girls scent.

It was a small one story cabin with a large flower garden that he could slightly see in the back radiating a heavy floral scent, with a couple of steps leading up to the dark green front door. It was a nice home for someone like Lucy, so Gajeel went up and banged on the door.

"Come on Bunny Girl! I know you're in there!" He yelled as he banged on the door, with Lily shaking his head in the background.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming, no need to get your panties in a twist." Mumbled an all too familiar voice behind the door.

Once the door opened, there stood Lucy, but she was not wearing her normal revealing clothes, oh no, instead she was wearing a pair of black workout leggings, with a camouflage tank top and black combat boots to complete the outfit. She also did not have her hair up in its usual style; instead she had it pulled back in a single loose French braid that went down past her shoulders. As he noticed all these changes in her appearance, he couldn't help but wonder if her personality changed as well in such a short time.

"Gajeel! Lily! What are you doing here?" Bunny questioned as she took a step outside her house to talk to them properly.

"We heard what happened to you back at the guild, and we figured we should check up on you." Lily stated as he perched himself on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Well actually, we came to give you your birthday present since we won it in the month long mission we went on before you left." He said, trying not to look worried about her well being. "Anyway are you going to let me into your house or am I just gunna have to stand here?"

"Oh! Sorry! You must have come a long way. Even by train it takes two days, and you still have to walk from a major city because there are no train stations close by. Here, come on in, I will make tea for you." Bunny said as she remembered her manners and let the man and his cat inside her home.

"Princess, who was at the door?" A tall man with long white hair, red eyes and a black crescent moon tattoo on his forehead said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Boys, come into the living room! There is a friend I would like you both to meet." Said Lucy as she walked into said room with both the white haired man, and a black haired man following her.

"This is one of my friends from Fairy Tail," She said gesturing toward him, "He was away when I left, and I guess he decided to come say goodbye." Turning toward Gajeel again she said, "And these two are my newest spirits and friends, these are Kenma and Kaito, my hunting dogs."

All three men glared at each other at first, not knowing what to think of each other. Both Lucy and Lily exasperatedly rolled their eyes as Lucy suggested, "Why don't I show you around the house, maybe if you're up for it, wanna spar with me?"

At first Gajeel was shocked; the Bunny Girl he knew wouldn't ask to spar with another guild mate, let alone him of all people. He basically beat the crap out of her when they first met, why would she trust him now? Especially after the recent trauma she went through?

"I have a special place I think you will be interested in. Also, I've trained for the past ten days, and I would like to see just how well I've improved, I know it won't be much, but I just want to see some progress, you know?" said Lucy as she walked towards her 'study'.

At first he didn't know where she was going, she said she wanted to spar with him right? So why were they not going outside? That was until they started going down the spiral staircase that went down for what seemed like forever. Once they did get to the bottom though, they saw something they would have never expected.

Underneath her house, there was a huge underground cavern. The cavern had very high ceilings that seemed to go up a few stories, making the room look huge. It enclosed a huge training ground, with a rack of weapons on the side of the wall. To the left there was a lounge type area where you could relax after a battle, and to the right of the training ground there was an infirmary that was fully equipped with medicine and what not, along with a healing hot spring that was just behind the infirmary.

"How did you do this, Miss Lucy?" asked Panther Lily as he looked around the room completely shocked at the impressive sight.

"All of our fellow spirits pitched in on creating this space for our Princess" answered Kaito as he put his arm around Lucy gently.

"She is one of a kind after all." Said Kenma as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist on the other side.

"Well Bunny let's get started!" Interrupted Gajeel with a click of his tongue, "I've been dying for a fight for ages, why don't you show me what you got?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im sorry its been so long my edited has been busy and couldn't check it but any way here's the chapter enjoy.**

Back in Magnolia, at the guild

The air was cool as the sun started setting, showing that it was the end of the day. Laxus looked up at the sky as he walked home, thinking of what to do when he got home. Soon he entered the guild and found it completely silent, but not paying too much attention on the little detail, he walked up to the master's office.

"I'm home old man." a gruff voice said shutting the door

"It's nice to see you Laxus, but I must ask a favor from you." Master asked as he adjusted his papers on his desk, afraid of what Laxus would say. "Lucy has left the guild because she was mistreated by the guild, she left a week ago. There is something that I need you to give her for me, it's just a letter but it is very important that she gets it in time. So can you please track her down and give this to her?"

"Why ask me to do it old man? Can't you ask someone else? Why don't you ask flame brain or metal head?" Laxus asked a little annoyed

"Right now she does not want to see Natsu, also Gajeel has already left after finding out what exactly happened."

"What exactly happened to make Gajeel go and track her down? It must have been something serious first for her to leave in the first place." Said Laxus as he leaned his back on the wall

The master was silent for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him what actually happened. Although he is part of the guild again, this tid bit of information is a little sensitive, but he needed the letter delivered right away, so he took the chance and told him.

"Lucy was ignored for about a month before she asked her guild mates what was going on. They replied that she was weak, and said she didn't belong in the guild anymore. So she left the guild only to be found by two men, who brutally raped her, and left her to die. It was because of her spirits she is alive. She then left to train and I have not heard from her since." The master replied as he got up from his chair hopped on the desk. "This is why I want you to deliver this letter, also so I can know where she is in case of an emergency. That letter is the bridge between the guild and her; this is our last chance to prove to her that we still care for her."

Laxus thought about it for a bit, and then decided that it wouldn't cause too much trouble. He would hate to admit it to himself but Blondie did have an amazing body, and he does look forward to catching a glimpse of her once and awhile. She also is a big part of the guild believe it or not, who else can keep her team in line and keep them together?

"Alright Pops, I'll go in the morning." Laxus said as he took the letter and stood to leave

"Thank you Laxus" the master said with a wide smile.

So with that he left to go home and have a nice relaxing shower, but of course he had to run into the fire dragon slayer asking for a fight, to which he replied with a bolt of lightning going through the boy's body. Instantly knocking Natsu out cold.

* * *

"Tell you what Bunny girl if you can land a good hit on me I'll give you your birthday present early. So what do you say?" Gajeel smirked oozing smugness.

Lucy eyes lit up "DEAL!" she yelled as she took her stance in the middle of the training field to start the battle, planning a strategy to take down the man in front of her thinking of what 'black steel' Gajeel could of possible got her. Clearing her throat she started to sort through what she knew about him and his fighting abilities, he mostly used close combat to fight, so she would focus on attacking from afar at first, and then take him down with a powerful strike to the neck. Lucy smirked as she waved her hand, indicating for him to make the first move.

Gajeel ran at her at full speed, going to knock her in the face, but she ducked and did a back flip to spring away, then pulled out two golden keys.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull and the Archer, Taurus and Sagittarius!"

"Moooo I will proootect Luuucys beauuuutiful boody!"

"Ready for battle Miss Lucy!"

"Let's go boys, Taurus use your axe to distract him while Sagittarius will wait for an opening and strike him with lightning arrows."

"Right!"

As Taurus ran up towards Gajeel, Sagittarius stayed behind Lucy waited for the right opportunity. Gajeel started to fight Taurus with is metal bars, but Taurus dodged each one, and swung the axe when he had an opening, cutting Gajeel in the side of the stomach. Gajeel then jumped away from Taurus, only to be shot in his shoulder while airborne, giving him a nasty shock. Once he landed on the ground Lucy took out her whip, and flicked it so she could wrap it around an ankle, then flung him to the cave wall, making a huge Gajeel sized hole.

Once Gajeel came out of the hole, he stretched his pole, and hit Lucy in the stomach, making her cough up blood in the process.

"Taurus, go back. I summon the maiden! Virgo!" and with a gold pop Virgo appeared and dug into the ground to hide herself.

She popped out of the ground right underneath Gajeel, grabbed his ankles and dragged him underground, making sure he got beaten and battered throughout the ride. Then she jumped out of the ground spun him a couple of times and threw him towards the wall, making yet another Gajeel sized hole.

"Come on Gajeel, I thought you were stronger than this? What happened to the man who could beat the crap out of me before? I know I am not that strong, so did my strategy really catch you off guard?" ask Lucy walking towards Gajeel, also closing both her spirits gates.

"You should learn not to be so cocky Bunny girl" said Gajeel as he stood and hit her in the face.

"Ah, there you are." Said Lucy as she whipped the blood off of her mouth "but I think that is enough for today, thank you for showing me how much I improved Gajeel, now how about we bandage each other up and I'll make the tea I promised you hm?"

As Gajeel agrees, they took turns bandaging each other up. It was a bit awkward for the both of them because they have never touched each other before.

"So Bunny girl, why don't you tell me how you were able to keep so many spirits out for so long? Considering your dogs never left and that they are making tea with Lily upstairs." Asked Gajeel as he watches Lucy bend over to find something in the bottom cupboard, showing off her ass in the process. What can he say, she is attractive.

"I trained for five days straight on my endurance, now Gajeel stop staring at my ass and help me find the bandages I'm looking for please" she asked as she stood up to look at the blushing dragon slayer

"yea yea" He said waving his hand in a dismissive way.

"Well since you were able to get a good hit on me and thought up a good strategy against me, how about I give you your present early?" He said with a smirk.

"Really" she said jumping up and down. "What did you get me, what cha get me?!"

"Gehe settle down bunny" Lucy pouted. Gajeel pulled out the wrapped key and handed it to Lucy.

Wide eyed she unwrapped the key and gasped."Th..this, this is Crovus of the crow constellation. " She squealed! "Thank you so much!" She yelled, one second she's jumping on him and giving him a bear hug, the next she's running up the stairs to summon her new friend and family member.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly he slowly followed her up the stairs.

He followed her all the way to the back yard (where the garden is) she was standing in the center with her eyes closed and key lightly griped in her hand.

"I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits! Pass through the gate! Open gate of the Crow Crovus!"

Instead of the usual gold light of the other celestial spirits this was a black with slight gold light, and out came a tall male about 5' 10" with black hair, pale skin and oxen eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a dark purple button down shirt with the first two undone to his lean sculpted body.

"What the hell do you want" he said in a monotone voice, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his lips.

"...Um..Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I was wondering if you would like to create a contract with me" she said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Lucy Heartfilia the so called 'princess' of the celestial spirit world?" still in a monotone voice with one eyebrow raised.

"Ahaha.. ya that's me" Lucy said scratching the back of her head nervously.

Sigh "Great a spoiled brat that's going to use me like a tool found me"

Eyes twitching "I am not a spoiled BRAT! And I would NEVER use my celestial spirits as tools they're my friends! You STUPID JERK!" Lucy yelled, eyes narrowed and face red with rage.

"Hn your interesting" Crovus said taking a step towards her. Her eyes narrowed but not backing down "and it seems that the stories about you were true. So I guess I will make a contract with you "

Eyes wide, then a smile forming on her face "Great so what days are you available?"

"Hn, you can call me whenever you need my help. I have three forms this one my human form, a giant crow and a smaller crow form. I use shadow magic along with illusion magic."

With that he went back to the spirit world.

"OK, well now that that's done how about I make that tea that I promised you!" Lucy said happily since she got a new friend and addition to her family. Skipping past Gajeel.

Speechless and confused about what just happened "Ah sure bunny let's go" He said following her to the kitchen and having the tea she promised.

"So I decided, I'm going to train you" Gajeel said.

Taking a sip of tea "mmh ok..." que spit take with the tea "WHAT! Are you serious!"

Running a hand down his face to wipe away the tea he mutters out a "Ya, but maybe i'll change my mind since you spat tea on me"

"I'm so sorry! It's just... why would you want to train me? I'm the weakest member of the guild? "

"Don't say that about yourself!" He yelled "A weak person wouldn't be able to touch me let alone hit me, so you're not weak. With the proper amount of training you'll become an even stronger mage than you are now"

Lucy was stunned "You really think that?"

"Ya" he said looking away with blush.

Trying to save Gajeel from anymore embarrassment Lily changed the subject

"So Miss. Lucy why is his key black? I thought that there was only gold and silver keys?"

"I'm not quite sure, but there is a legend about how Crovus was banished from the celestial world centuries ago because he went on a rampage and killed humans. Cause of that he was forbidden from returning."

"But I thought that spirits can't stay in the human world for long?" questioned Lily

"They can't but he's a master of shadows and illusions, so he could of easily created his own world in his key which is why it's black. He's also the only one of his constellation"

"So you're saying that we got you some serial killed spirit?" questions Gajeel eyeing the key on her key ring.

"Don't say that" Lucy said angrily "Like I said it's just a legend so it might not be true, he also showed no ill intent towards me when I summoned him"

With that she took a sip of her tea ending the conversation.

 **Hey guys I thought that I would give you some insight to Crovus**

 **Height:5'8"**

 **Skin: he's a pale white but not sickly white**

 **Eye color: Dark gray**

 **Hair: Black shoulder length and a little spiky on the sides**

 **Nickname:Nero**

 **Personality: He's a very closed off person and doesn't talk much. He's very sadistic and likes to watch his masters struggle.**

 **He's sarcastic and lazy doesn't like to do anything that's to much of a hassle or is an inconvenience to him.**

 **(If you ever watched Naruto he's like a mixture of Sasuke and has Shikamaru's laziness)**

 **his magic consists of shadow magic (he can travel by shadows and manipulate them) and illusion magic.**

 **Since he's the constellation of the crow he can communicate with them and can allow his master to see through his (crow) eyes.**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a couple days since Gajeel showed up at Lucy's new home, and so far it was going well. Gajeel has really helped in Lucy's training, with his help she has been improving tremendously and getting noticeably stronger. Virgo decided to make an underground room for Gajeel to stay in. It has been a week and a half now since Lucy's left the guild, and she is starting to miss her team. At night she thought of her friends, _'How were they? Did they still think of me? Have they gone on any missions since I left?'_ As questions swirled in Lucy's head, she fell asleep to the thought of being stronger, and hoping her friends could be proud of her.

The next day was the same as yesterday. She summoned Plue to get her warmed up for the day, and got up to make breakfast for the household. Her hunting dogs like to enter through their own gate, and help themselves to the kitchen whenever they felt like it. So at least if she makes them their food, they won't make a mess through the house. Both Kaito and Kenma were trouble makers, they pulled pranks on Lucy and Gajeel, making them get into awkward situations. Like last night for instance; when Lucy was getting out of the shower, they stole her clothes and made her look for them for a half hour in her towel; and unfortunately while walking down the hallway, they pulled the rug from out under her and made her fall on top of the very shocked Gajeel, making the iron dragon slayer "Black Steal Gajeel" have a nose bleed. Let's just say Gajeel spent the rest of his night in his room.

Both Kaito and Kenma have taken a liking to their master, it helped that she is sexy as hell of course, but what really got to them was that she actually cared about their wellbeing instead of using them as toys. She kept to her word when she said that she treated her spirits as her friends also that she didn't treat them at tools or as shield and that she also fought with them, and for that they were grateful. They were overly protective of their princess, and kept close tabs on her at all times; afraid of what would happen if they lost her. No other Celestial spirit mage has ever thought of them as an actual being with feelings and that she treated them with respect, so it warmed their heart to find someone like her.

With a poof of smoke both passed through their gates just as breakfast was being served, sitting in their seats and looking at the food in amazement, what can they say, they are hunting dogs after all.

"Alright boys, dig in while I go get Gajeel and Lily." Said Lucy as she took off her pink flowered apron.

Today Lucy wore a black long sleeved shirt with a V-neck that showed some cleavage for fun. She was also wearing spandex shorts that stopped just above her knees to match she was wearing a black belt with her keys in a leather pouch on her hips, with open toed leather booths that had a small heel that went to her knee. Today Lucy would be starting on a job with Gajeel for some extra cash, so she decided to dress like this for mobility.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Come on Gajeel! Breakfast is ready! And I have kiwis for you Lily! Hurry up or else Kaito and Kenma will eat it all!" Lucy yelled as she quickly side stepped from the soon to be broken down door. Whenever it came to food, those two wouldn't waste any time with getting it.

 **BANG**

The door landed on the floor, and Gajeel and Lily were out of there.

Breakfast went by quickly and soon Lucy was done packing and getting ready to leave to clover town. The mission was a simple one, and didn't involve a lot of work, but it did pay a nice sum of money.

The train station was packed with people getting on and off a train, so Lucy stuck behind Gajeel and used him as a human shield through all the people. But once they got through the people, they found why the people were so excited.

"Hey! Blondie!" a deep and rough voice yelled.

She turned to where the voice came from and there stood Laxus in all his glory. He walked towards them in long strides and said "Gramps sent me to deliver you a message. Here."

The little letter looked even smaller in his hand, as Lucy took the letter she thanked Laxus for coming all this way just to deliver a letter, but both Laxus and Gajeel were arguing about something a little ways away, with Lily looking back and forth trying to catch up to the argument. So Lucy sat down on a nearby bench and read the letter.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _How has your travels been? I still expect you to walk through the door with team Natsu. Although, they have not gone on any missions as of late. The reason why I am writing this letter, is because the guild wants to celebrate your birthday with you. I know you are trying to create a new you, and become stronger for your guild mates, but the guild misses you terribly, they are also very sad and sorry about what happened. Even though it has been less than a week we still miss you dearly Lucy. So please come visit us on your Birthday child we really wish to celebrate with you and to make up all of the time that we lost with you._

 _Love your Master,_

Lucy looked down at the letter in shock. How can they miss her like this while the past months they have resented her? Ignored her? If anything they should be happy that she is gone, it's not like they paid her any mind while she was there, right?

She stood up and walked towards the still bickering couple of dragon slayers and said "I am going on a mission today, and I won't be back in time for my birthday."

"But clover town is a little ways away from Magnolia." Said Laxus as he faced Lucy "The guild hasn't been the same since you left, Natsu doesn't start fights and the halls quiet, for once, it's weird so why don't you at least visit for a bit, you don't have to stay long. Just come mingle and have some cake, we can also dance Blondie." Laxus said seriously before getting a cocky smirk.

"First DON'T call me blondie, cause you're blonde too" Pointing at Laxus with a scowl. "Second fine, I'll come visit for a little while. But I make no promises for how long I will be staying" Lucy signed "what are you going to do now Laxus? Are you going to go back to the guild or are you coming along with us?"

Laxus thought about it for a bit, before replying "I might as well come with you, to make sure you actually show up at the guild and so don't bail out on us blondie."

Soon the party of four boarded the train and both boys were subdued with motion sickness in a matter of minutes. They were an hour into the 5 hour trip when Lily finally had enough with the moaning of the two dragon slayers.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. You are both grown men!" said Lily as he covered his ears with his paws. "Lucy do you know anything that could help them?"

Lucy raised her hand to her chin in a thinking position while she thought. She could do what she normally does for Natsu, but she wasn't sure if they would like the idea.

"Well, normally when Natsu and I travel on the train I can help him if he puts his head in my lab or his head on my shoulder so I can play with his hair. He told me it helps him sleep through the ride a lot easier. We could try that if you want." Lucy suggested as she patted her lap.

Both dragon slayers looked to each other, then looked back at Lucy to find her smiling genuinely at them both. Making up their minds, Laxus moved over to the seat beside her and put his head in her lap, and Gajeel took the other side of the seat, placing his head on her shoulder. Soon both boys found that Lucy's natural scent soothed both dragon slayers tummies and found themselves cuddling into her a bit more. A blushing Lucy nervously started to run her fingers through their hair, making sure to not disturb both slayers as they were gently lulled to sleep.

"Well Lucy, I think you just tamed two dragon slayers" said Lily with a grin.

Lucy only answered with a tomato red blush, afraid of waking the two dragon slayers from their slumber.

* * *

 _'I can't believe this! My plan was going so well! No one was paying attention to her and they were paying attention to me and it was freaking perfect! I had Natsu in the palm of my hand, I had my sister and brother back, and I could be happy with my family again! They were my family first! Not hers!'_

I walked towards home in a huff, hands into fists and stomping as I went. The guild has been abuzz with the news of Lucy's birthday and getting a party ready for her. 'What present should I get her?' 'I wonder when she will come home' 'I miss Lucy!' She was tired of it all! How can this girl be so important to the guild when she has only been here for two years! Well nine with the time skip on Tenrou Island. But that's beside the point. I was here first!

 _'I swear, I will not allow her to take away my family from me.'_ She thought as she entered her home.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Mira asked

"Nothing Mira" I said quickly putting on a smile "Natsu just said something insensitive and stupid"

"Well what else do you expect from him" she said giggling, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner

"Ya I guess you're right" I mutter back following her to the kitchen to help

* * *

The train blew the whistle, indicating that their stop has come and it was time to wake up. Unfortunately two out of the four stayed asleep, which forced the blond to wake them up. Although it seemed as if luck was not in her favor because all they did was snuggle closer to the blond, if that were possible. Laxus ended up wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his head into her stomach, while Gajeel on the other hand ended up wrapping his arm around her shoulder with his head in her hair.

 _'Why does this always happen to me_? _Every time I try to help, I end up getting into a sticky situation with dragon slayers'_ Thought Lucy as she walked along the dirt road. Once the team of four got to their destination, they met their client who happened to be a very rich man named Leonard, and his daughter Claudette. Leonard had started balding, but he looked gentle with his kind blue eyes. His daughter, on the other hand, had long brown hair and bright green eyes. Although the small family looked alright when you first approached them, Lucy soon found out that it wasn't all that it seemed.

"Oh father! You never told me that **The** Laxus Dreyar and Black Steel Gajeel were going to be guarding me!" said the brown haired girl with hearts in her eyes

"Actually, I'm the one who will be guarding you. These two decided to tag along and will just be our company for the time being. My name is Lucy." Lucy said holding out her hand towards the brunette, who in return ignored her in favor of Laxus.

All Lucy could think of at that moment was _'I'm guarding a crazy fan girl. Great How could this day get any worse.'_ with a roll of her eyes.

"As you can see, my Daughter is very excited about this journey. You see, she has never been to Onibus, but she wishes to start there to become a famous actress. Unfortunately I am afraid that because of her blood line she will attract bandits, so she will need some protection. Thank you for taking this job. I will give you your pay in advance so you don't have to come back here and get it. Just please keep my daughter safe." The old man requested kindly as he smiled at Lucy gratefully.

"No problem at all sir. We will be on our way now. Come on guys let's go" Lucy said only to turn around and find that her team mates and their "package" had already gotten half way down the road.

Sighing, Lucy walked off after them, summoning her hunting dogs in puppy form to keep her company. She couldn't help but be nervous. What if Gajeel and Laxus ignore her too now? Not to mention Lily as well. Lucy walked with a heavy heart as she tried to catch up with her so called 'team mates'.

 _'Why does this always happen to me? Why do people always ignore and forget me?'_

* * *

The train station was once again packed. Lucy didn't have to worry about that however because Gajeel, Laxus, Claudette and a flying Lily were all in front of her as she walked behind the group, alone. The whole walk to the station was uneventful and lonely for Lucy because no matter how hard she tried to talk to any of them, Claudette would push out her boobs to get their attention. Lily did strike up a conversation with her a couple of times, but naturally his main priority was keeping Gajeel in line after all, so he didn't do anything stupid.

Lucy looked up from the ground when the warning whistle blew, only to find that their team mates already walked off in front of her. She could still see Lily and she tried to catch up to them, but found that the bustling crowd were preventing her from doing so, by unconsciously pushing her back and further away from her 'friends'.

Lucy looked towards her 'friends' and snapped. She glared at the people around her, and did the only thing she could do.

"Open gate of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici!" Lucy said clearly for the people around her to hear.

With two large golden lights the dogs were summoned, growing along the way towards the train with their master in the middle.

Lucy decided right there and then that she would not be ignored, nor would she be trampled on in any form. No, she trained, and survived for a damned reason, and she is going to show off what she has.

"Let's go boys"

The crowd that once surrounded Lucy parted almost immediately, and she walked through with ease as she walked towards her stunned teammates and companion. None of them knew the true power of her favorite companions, so seeing her in the middle of two monstrous dogs was not what they were expecting.

Instead of walking up to them, Lucy walked past them while saying "I will see you four when we get to Oshibana, the next train to Onibus is tomorrow so we will have to stay the night in Oshibana for now. Don't leave the station without me, kay?" After she boarded the train her hunting dogs turned into their human forms got onto the train, but not before saying "Don't worry, we will keep our Princess company since you two couldn't."

Both Gajeel and Laxus was at a loss. ' _Why was Bunny girl/Blondie sitting alone?'_

The two dragon slayers, Lily and Claudette sat in a compartment to themselves, not knowing where Lucy went in the first place.

"What got up her butt?" asked Claudette as she crossed her legs provocatively

"I'm not sure, it's not like Blondie to be angry for no reason." Said Laxus as he stroked his chin

"Where was she while we were all walking?" asked Lily, hoping to hint at what was wrong

"I thought she was ahead of us" said Laxus

"I thought she was behind us." Replied Gajeel as he picked at his nails, not really caring

"I didn't know she was with us" Claudette said while looking at her nails.

…

"Fuck." Laxus groaned while rubbing his face.

"Yep, we ignored her" said Gajeel

"Now what are we going to do? She won't want to come back to the guild now that we just did that to her." Said Laxus as he let out a frustrated sigh

"What is going on? What do you mean guild?" asked Claudette

"Well you see Lucy is a temporary fairy tale mage. She used to be a part of team Natsu before the guild ignored her enough to make her want to leave, and these two idiots just did the exact thing to make her leave in the first place." Answered Lily while shaking his head towards the two idiots.

"What do you mean it was just us? It was you too Lily!' said Gajeel

"Pfft, I talked to her, but I guess you wouldn't have noticed right?" Lily replied with his own jab, while crossing his arms.

Suddenly the whistle blew and Claudette learned what it was to be like with two very sick dragon slayers. Poor, poor Claudette.


	11. Chapter 11

_'Why does this always happen? I don't understand, why am I not good enough to be acknowledged? I thought that maybe because they actually came to me, they would realize that I'm alive, but I guess not.'_ Lucy sadly thought as she looked outside of her window.

It was an hour into their three hour train ride, and already she was regretting choosing a separate cart. She was lonely all by herself, her spirits had to go back to their world for a bit, but promised they would be back in a little while. But a little while is turning into such a long time.

 _'Ugg, I wish I brought a book or something to do. I'm so bored!'_ Thought Lucy with a pout.

 **Gurgle grumble gurgle**

"Oh I guess I must be hungry. I better go to the food cart and grab something to eat" Lucy said to herself as she stood up to exit her compartment.

She found the pact compartment easily and sat in the only available seat, which was next to a handsome brown haired golden eyed hottie.

"Why hello there beautiful! My name is Ryan and I can give you three reasons why you should come home with me tonight." Said the good looking man now known as Ryan

"Hold on, I have three reasons not to. One, I don't want to. Two, your two forward, and I'm not into playboys, and three your breath smells." she said holding up three fingers

"But I-"

"Everyone stop what you are doing and put your hands in the air!" said a man with a black ski mask on his head, waving around what looked to be a black shiny pistol that could go off at any time. There were two other men with the first, both having guns in their hands as well.

People screamed in the compartment, dropped what they were doing and put their hands in the air like they were told.

"We will be making an unplanned stop this evening, sorry folks" said an unknown man from the intercom.

"Oh well, time to kick some ass." sighed Lucy as she got up out of her seat and walked towards the three men.

"Now don't you know that it's rude to stop a train like this?" she said as she walked seductively towards them.

"Take another step closer and I'll shoot."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Lucy taunts as she waved her arm in front of her and mumbled a few words.

 **BANG**

"What, how!?" the guy who shot her yelled stunned

Lucy was surrounded in a golden sphere around her. "It's a nice spell I picked up, do you like?" she asked as she walked towards the cowering men. "Now I'm only going to say this once, please drop your weapons, or I'm going to have to introduce you to my very good friend. You see, he is a little bit bulky, kind of like a bull in a china shop. I'm sure he would have fun breaking you." She said with a sadistic smile.

"I don't see your friend, and you are just one girl, what can you do?" said one cocky guy.

"Alright then, I warned you." Lucy said as she took out a gold key. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

"MOOOOOOOO! HOOOOW ARE YOU AND YOUR FINE BOOOODY DOING TODAY!"

"I'm fine Taurus, would you like to help me take out the trash?" Lucy asked as she took out her whip, ready to attack the three men in front of her.

"You got it LUUUUCY!"

With the power of Taurus and Lucy the men were quickly tied up and questioned soon after. Lucy found out that the gang wanted to take over the train so they could rob everyone on it. If they find out that Claudette is on the train they would have a hay day with the ransom money they could get, and then Lucy would have to give back the reward money. Lucy doesn't like giving away her money. Especially when it's such a good reward.

Lucy makes quick work of the ones in the engine room, and most of the compartments, now she just needs to check the caboose, which is where her team mates were settled. Gajeel and Laxus both would be out of commission because of their stomach problems, and Claudette has no combat experience whatsoever. Her only hope was that Lily could protect them until she got there.

Only, when she opened the door to their compartment did she find Lily knocked unconscious and Laxus and Gajeel were tied up and getting sick in the corner because the train was still moving. Maybe she should have let them stop the train….nahh.

There were two men, one was getting more ropes for Claudette while the other one was holding her arms behind her back. So, taking the element of surprise, Lucy punched the one closest to her in the face, then giving him a good round house kick in the gut, effectively knocking him unconscious. The other attacker threw Claudette away in time to block a punch in the face, but wasn't fast enough to block the punch in the gut that soon followed. Those poor suckers didn't have a chance.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked as she took in their shocked faces.

"Yes, we are fine, thank you." Said Claudette in awe

"There was about fifteen of these guys throughout the train, but I think I got them all, you guys were the last compartment that I checked. I will be leaving to tie these guys up now." Lucy said coldly as she dragged the two men out the compartment door to the rest of them.

"When did Blondie get so good?" asked Laxus as he was freed from his ropes by a newly awakened Lily

"Bunny girl has been training since the first day she left. She is a quick learner." Said Gajeel as he rubbed his wrists.

"I feel really bad for ignoring her. We should apologize once we get off the train." Said Claudette as she sat down from untying. The boys nodded as they went back to their sick states.

Ten minutes before the attack with Gajeel and Laxus

No Ones POV

 _'Ugg, I can't believe bunny girl/blondie left us with this clingy fan girl. Not to mention I can't even inhale bunny's/blondies sweet scent to calm my poor stomach.' Gajeel and Laxus_ thought while resting their head against the window.

Claudette was rambling many things to the poor dragon slayers, while also keeping a wary eye on them just in case they got sick.

While Lily was just shaking his head at them with a frown. _'Of all things for a weakness for the dragon slayers"_

 **BANG!**

The door slammed open and in walked two guys with guns in their hands.

"This is a robbery! Put your hands in the air!" One guy yelled

The other one nudged him and said "Well, Well, well if it isn't the one we are after" he said while pointing at Claudette.

With eyes moving to the other two "And isn't that fairy Tail mages? Laxus Dreyer and Gajeel Redfox? Pfft well it looks like the rumors about them having motion sickness was true! How pathetic!"

With that sentence all hell broke loose.

Lily quickly changed into his battle form and charged at one of the guys with his sword. Both the intruders jumping away with Lily hot on their tails. Both Laxus and Gajeel trying to get up to help and to beat their faces in for what they said about them, only for their face to turn a darker shade of green and collapsing, and Claudette cowering in fear in the corner.

While Lily was preoccupied with one guy he didn't notice the other come around him and fired a magical bullet that knocked him unconscious and returning to his smaller form.

With Lily knocked unconscious and the Dragon slayers sick the bandits started to tie them up with magic restraining rope.

That's when Lucy quietly came in. So, taking the element of surprise, Lucy punched the one closest to her in the face, then giving him a good round house kick in the gut, effectively knocking him unconscious. The other attacker threw Claudette away in time to block a punch in the face, but wasn't fast enough to block the punch in the gut that soon followed.

 _'Wow who'd of thought that blondie had that much strength in her.'_

 _'Wow I can't believe that I got saved my her and not THE Laxus Dreyer and Black Steel'_

 _'Gehe way to go bunny nice way to put all of that training to use and showing them what you're made of'_ _ **(AN can you tell who said what lol)**_

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked as she took in their shocked faces.

"Yes, we are fine, thank you." Said Claudette in awe.

"There was about fifteen of these guys throughout the train, but I think I got them all, you guys were the last compartment that I checked. I will be leaving to tie these guys up now." she said coldly as dragging the two men out the compartment door.

 _'We really shouldn't have ignored her this morning'_ they all thought _._

"When did Blondie get so good?" asked Laxus as he was freed from his ropes by a newly awakened Lily. Last he knew she could barely protect herself and didn't have any hand to hand combat skills.

"Bunny girl has been training since the first day she left. I've also been training her since I got there, she's a quick learner." smirked Gajeel as he rubbed his wrists. _'If Laxus is this surprised I can't wait to see Team Natsu's faces when they see her again'_

"I feel really bad for ignoring her. We should apologize once we get off the train." Said Claudette as she sat down from being untied. The boys nodded as they went back to their sick states.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm so glad that you like the story so far, I also don't know if I want to have Lucy into a relationship but that's for the future**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The train ride after the incident was short and sweet for Lucy, having so many bandits to tie up and interrogate killed a lot of time. So before she knew it she was off the train with Taurus and Virgo dragging the tied up men behind them, of course she was dragging her fair share as well. With Virgo dragging five, Lucy with four, and Taurus taking eight, the trio dragged them with ease. She waited for her teammates to catch up to her seeing that she was one of the first ones off.

"May I punish them princess?" asked Virgo with an evil gleam in her eye

"On the walk you can do whatever you like Virgo, I trust you not to kill them" replied Lucy with an amused smile on her face. Virgo always made things a bit better.

"Hey! Blondie!"

Lucy turned to see the three humans and one cat approaching her at a hurried pace.

"Sorry we took so long, people can be such ass holes!" shouts Claudette as she scowled towards the crowd behind them.

"I know your pain." Lucy said coldly in return, crossing her arms. A long pregnant pause was formed quickly after that, only to be broken by Lily.

"So, what is the plan now?"

"We can find an inn around here to put us up for the night, and travel in the morning. If I remember correctly there was one in the town square. Do you know where that is?" she asked the group, Laxus nodded his head yes, so Lucy took it that she could continue.

"If you three go and grab the hotel rooms while I drop these guys off that would be killing two birds with one stone."

"But what about you Blondie? Why don't I give you a hand? Gajeel will be plenty protection for the princess." Suggested Laxus as he crossed his arms.

"Alright Laxus, could you take Taurus's load? He has a date he has to get ready for." Answered Lucy as she nudged a blushing Taurus.

"Thank yooouu Lucy, I'll be taking my leave then." The bull said, blushing from Lucy's comment while handing Laxus the ropes. Giving a glare to the dragon slayers and a wave goodbye to his friend, he left through his gate to get ready for his night on the town with his lady friend.

"We will meet you at the inn once we are done. See you then." Said Laxus and he started walking. Lucy waved her goodbyes then followed after Laxus with Virgo beside her, easily striking up a conversation with her beloved spirit about the different types of magic that spirits have.

After a while of walking Laxus grew interested in the topic and threw a few questions in here and there.

"What do you mean there is a spirit that is in a form of a cup?" asked Laxus as he purposely dragged the bandits over a muddy pothole.

"Yep! His name is Crater, but I don't know what his magic is, or what he is used for." Said Lucy as she walked beside Laxus and made her group of bandits hit a bunch of rocks.

"Actually princess, Crater can be used for trapping people because he can change his size, shape and weight." Answers Virgo happily as she walks a little ways away from Lucy while making her Bandits hit trees and stumps along the way

"I never knew that, I would like to add him to the family someday." Replied a smiling Lucy as she made her bandits run into a nearby wall as they were heading into town.

They were just entering into the town when Virgo spotted a very nice looking lamp post, and a nice, wet, deep fountain in the middle of the cobblestone street. The Maiden got an evil gleam in her eye and looked back at the tied up men behind her, looking at them like she would rip them apart, and enjoy it.

Before Lucy and Laxus could stop her, Virgo took off at a nice running pace towards the fountain, only to stop dead and throw the group of bandits into the cold water. The seemingly innocent pink haired made smiled with utter glee as she jumped over the fountain and dragged the bandits out the rest of the way out of the fountain and right into the once stable street light. The street light groaned in protest as it crashed to the ground, leaving screaming civilians in its wake.

Laxus looked in utter shock at Virgo as she looked towards the lamp post then to the bandits, and then to a laughing Lucy. Lucy didn't think Virgo would go all out on 'punishing' them, but hey, who was she to judge, she loved her spirits just the way they were.

"Oops."

With that one word Laxus broke out in laughter too, who knew the little maid could be so cruel?

"Oh Virgo! It's alright! We can pay for that later, let's get these guys to the police station before they get too scared." Said Lucy as she fought to keep down her giggles.

"Yes Princess." Said a very happy and embarrassed Virgo as she walked along with them to the police station.

* * *

"Hey, maybe we should take back the metal for Gajeel from the broken lamp post. I'm sure he would like the snack." Said Lucy as she walked along with Laxus on their way to the hotel.

"Sure, it's on our way." Said Laxus as he looked at Lucy. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at them?

"Oh! And I was talking to Virgo and Capricorn a little while ago, there is some elemental candy that I can get for you dragon slayers when you need a power boost." She said as she walked towards the broken lamp post. "I'm sure I can ask one of my spirits to bring you and Gajeel some to try tomorrow if you would like."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Laxus boldly asked as he bent down with Lucy to pick up the scrap pieces of metal off the ground. "We flat out ignored you for half the day. I sure wouldn't be nice to me if I were you."

Lucy stopped for a second and looked at Laxus. "You and Gajeel are ass holes." She dead panned "But you both took the time to find me while I was away. I know I hid myself well, so it took a lot of trouble for you to find me. Claudette is a pretty girl, a bit rude at times, but still attractive. I can't blame two grown men not to ogle and woo over a pretty girl now can I?" Lucy continued as she picked up the last of the piece of scrap metal.

Laxus looked at her stunned for a minute. It wasn't every day that you could find a women who wouldn't me jealous over another girl, especially if she was completely ignored for said girl. Right there and then Laxus decided that he wanted to get to know Lucy. She was different from other girls, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and she thought rationally most of the time. But above all else she always thought of her friends first, no matter who did her wrong.

"I am sorry Blondie."

"It's ok Sparky, let's get back to that in, I'm ready for a bath."

"Sparky?" he questioned with a bit of amusement

"If you call me Blondie, then I get to call you Sparky. Or do you prefer lightning rod? Or Zappy" taunted Lucy as she opened the Hotel door.

"Sparky is fine Blondie."

"Good."

The hotel was homey, with light and dark browns and reds accenting the sitting room and the front desk. It wasn't extravagant, but it welcomed customers with the sense of charm and hominess. Lucy walked up to the solid oak desk which seated a black haired green eyes handsome man in a black suit typing away at the computer. That is, until he looked up to find Lucy standing there in all her sexy glory.

The blushing man managed to stutter out "H-how may I help you Miss?" forgetting to address Laxus, to which Laxus scoffed at in the background.

"My two companions and talking cat came in here not too long ago looking for a room, would you be able to tell me what room number please?" Lucy asked softly, resting her elbows on the desk, forgetting about her large breast size.

"O-oh um they purchased two rooms for the night and they did mention you two coming to stay in them as well. Their two a jointed rooms are 254 and 255 on the second floor, just take a left at the elevators and you will be there in no time." said the tomato red manager as he smiled shyly at Lucy "Feel free to come by and let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"I think we will be fine." Said Laxus as he gently grabbed Lucy's arm and guided her to the elevators.

"Laxus" Lucy whispered "That wasn't very nice, he was just doing his job."

"You're oblivious, let's just get to the rooms."

The elevator ride was a bit awkward, but thankfully short and in no time at all they were basking in the warm browns and dark tones of black that the room provided. The room was very nice with brown leather sofa and a flat screen TV and a glass coffee table in the middle. With a small black mini fridge in the corner and a nice dining area for four set out nicely with a view of the main street. There were three doors that led elsewhere, Lucy guessed they were the bedrooms and the washroom, which she would find out later that she was correct.

"Nice of you two to finally show up." said a grumpy Gajeel with his arms crossed sitting comfortably on the leather couch.

"Shut up hedgehog, we brought you a snack." Said Lucy as she laid out the scraps on the coffee table in front of him.

"Who are you calling Hedgehog, Bunny?" Gajeel asked as he took a bite out of the surprisingly delicious metal scraps.

"You metal head, if you get to call me Bunny, or Bunny girl, then you get Hedgehog. And you're welcome."

After getting a grumbled 'Thank you' from Gajeel Lucy looked to Claudette "How are the beds set up?"

"There are two double beds in each bedroom, and one bedroom has a bathroom as well." Claudette said "Although, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with one of the boys, what do you guys think?" she spoke softly in what she thought was a sexy voice.

Just when both boys were about to make their opinion, Lucy laid down the law. "No, you will be sharing the room with me. Your acting career would fail if you became pregnant right?" said Lucy with an eye brow raised.

Claudette huffed and replied with a fine, and entered one of the doors that seemed to be their bedroom. In the meantime Lucy looked between the two boys, only to find them glaring at one another.

"I refuse to sleep in the same room with him." Said Laxus as he crossed his arms and glared at Gajeel.

"I agree with Shockey here." Gajeel grunted back, still munching on his metal scraps.

"Well get off the couch, maybe it's a pull out bed." Suggested Lucy

Low and behold it was a pull out bed, so Gajeel took the couch and Laxus took the bedroom all to himself. How these two decided that Lucy didn't know, she was too busy trying not to fight Claudette for the bathroom. Lily decided to sleep on a chair in the living room, he wasn't the one to always be cuddled with anyway. Soon the group of five settled for the night, and slept peacefully in their beds.

* * *

All except one.

 _'Fuuuccckkk me I can't sleep.'_ Thought Lucy as she woke up from another nightmare. Lately Lucy has been waking up to dreams of an angry Erza asking Lucy to leave the guild, a very rude Grey telling her she was weak, and a cold hearted Natsu who told her that she was a mistake to put on the team in the first place. These dreams vary every night, staring different people in everyone, but each dream struck a chord in Lucy. She couldn't help but feel the feelings she felt come back to haunt her mind. Something like being ignored by her family isn't something you can just forget after all.

 _'Maybe I should make a trip to the mini bar, I'll be quiet and drink in the bathroom.'_ Lucy decided. Although Lucy was only in a tank top with no bra, and a pair of booty shorts, she doubted either of the males would look at her in that way, why look at her when then have a slut like Claudette right? She got out of bed quietly and made her way out of her bedroom and to the mini fridge. She was just about to open the nice cold (although small) bottle of whiskey until she heard a deep voice.

"Bunny girl this is no time for drinking, go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I was hoping drinking would ease my mind enough so I could." Replied Lucy as she took a swig of the alcohol, making a face afterwards at the strong taste.

"Then grab a bottle for me, I'll join you. It's never good to drink alone." Gajeel said huskily from sleep as he walked over to Lucy as she handed him a bottle of the golden liquid.

Lucy and Gajeel couldn't help but blush at the sight of one another. On one hand Lucy with her big perky breasts and nice ass were as tempting as ever. And Black Steel Gajeel was in a pair of pajama bottoms and bare chested did make for a nice picture.

"So, why were you still up and willing to drink?" asked Gajeel as he finished off his bottle of booze.

"I have been getting a lot of nightmares Mr. Hedgehog." Lucy pouted cutely as she hugged herself.

Although you may think that Gajeel is oblivious to Lucy's cuteness, he is in fact quite attracted to it. Levy used to be the one in his sights, but after smelling Jet on her a couple months ago, Gajeel just couldn't see her in that way. Sure, Levy is a great girl, but he was looking for a more badass, but still cute girl that he could spend time with, and Lucy was fitting the bill quite nicely.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight then Bunny?" Gajeel asked as held out his hand. "I promise that I won't do anything I'm not supposed to, and we will just sleep."

Lucy thought over his proposal for a second. If she was sober, she would never accept his request, regardless of being sleep deprived or not. But alas she was off her rocker so she took his hand and smiled at him nodding.

The two were tucked into bed together nicely, not touching or anything of the sort, until Lucy got the courage to ask something she would never ask. Ever.

"Gajeel, I'm a bit cold...could you hold me?" she asked quietly, afraid of what he might say.

Gajeel opened his once tired eyes, he is the luckiest guy in the world right now.

"Alright Bunny, come here."

With a tomato red Lucy safely tucked into a blushing Gajeel's arms, with her face in his chest and his nose in her hair they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm sorry I ignored you Bunny"

"I know Hedgehog. Sweet dreams."

Gajeel's POV

I woke up to the slight clinking of glass bottles. When I opened my eyes I saw bunny in the mini fridge, I quickly glanced at the clack and it read 1:30 A.M

"Bunny girl this is no time for drinking, go back to sleep?"

"I can't sleep. I was hoping drinking would ease my mind enough so I could." Replied Lucy as she took a swig of the alcohol, making a face afterwards at the strong taste.

 _'What? Why can't bunny sleep? Also why of all things would she choose to drink booze?'_

"Then grab a bottle for me, I'll join you. It's never good to drink alone." I said slightly husky from sleep as I walked over to her as she handed me a bottle of the golden liquid.

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. On one hand Lucy with her big perky breasts and nice ass were as tempting as ever.

After about an hour later, and three bottles each Lucy looked quite buzzed with her cheeks flushed and a slight glaze in her eyes, with her being a light weight and all it didn't take her long to drown her sorrows in alcoholic bliss. Even though I'm no lightweight, I was still a bit buzzed, and felt quite bold. _'now's my chance to ask her what's wrong'_

"So, why were you still up and willing to drink?" I asked as I quickly polished off my bottle.

"I have been getting a lot of nightmares Mr. Hedgehog." Bunny pouted cutely as she hugged herself.

Although many think that I'm oblivious to bunny's cuteness, I am in fact quite attracted to it. Levy used to be the one in my sights, but after smelling Jet on her a couple months ago, I just couldn't see her in that way. Sure, Levy is a great girl, but I was looking for a more badass, but still cute girl that I could spend time with, and bunny girl was fitting the bill quite nicely.

 _'Since she's having nightmares and everything I might as well ask her'._

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight then Bunny?" I asked while holding out my hand for her to take. "I promise that I won't do anything I'm not supposed to, and we will just sleep."

Lucy took his hand while smiling at him. _'I'm glad that Bunny trust me so much'_ I thought with my eyes going soft for a second.

We went to the pull out bed and laid down, not even a minute later I heard Bunny talk.

"Gajeel, I'm a bit cold...could you hold me?" she asked quietly, I could tell that she was afraid of what I might say.

Opening my eyes _' I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now.'_

"Alright Bunny, come here." even though she moved quickly to hide her face I could tell that it was tomato red, with a smirk I buried my face in her hair and took a deep breath of her scent.

Thinking now was the best time I said "I'm sorry I ignored you Bunny"

"I know Hedgehog. Sweet dreams" I heard her whisper

With that I fell in the deepest and peaceful sleep I had in years.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Lucy woke up with an awful headache, but at least she was comfy. She was cuddled in the warmth that her blanket provided and sighed. She hadn't been able to get any sleep in the last couple days, but last night's sleep was amazing. Lucy tried to snuggle into the warmth a bit more, only to hear a chuckle coming from the said warmth.

Lucy snapped her eyes open to see a very naked chest in front of her, only to look up to find Gajeel looking down at her grinning. She could feel his arms wrapped around her waist holding her to him, and her arms were around his waist.

"Good morning Bunny girl, comfy?"

"KYAA!"

And that is how Gajeel ended up on the floor.

"Fuck. What the hell?" Gajeel exclaimed grumpily as he got up off the ground

"Why was I in your bed!" asked a freaked out Lucy as she wrapped the blankets around herself to cover up a bit.

"Calm down, you told me you were having nightmares, so we slept in the same bed so you wouldn't be alone," Grumbled Gajeel as he sat on the bed with his arms crossed

"Oh."

Lucy couldn't believe that she just slept in the same bed as Gajeel. She looked at him in shock before finally realizing that it was because of him that she could get sleep last night. He was nice enough to hold her in her time of need, and being kicked out of bed isn't the best way to wake someone up, especially if that someone took care of you all night.

Lucy hesitantly picked herself up and crawled over towards where Gajeel was sitting, throwing her arms around him when she was close enough to give him a hug. Gajeel didn't know what to do, so he just blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Hedgehog. I was able to sleep because of you" she said smiling up at him from his lap.

"It's ok Bunny, you can come into my bed anytime" he teased, smirking as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady while she sitting on his lap.

"Watch it hot shot or I'll take you up on your offer." Lucy teased back a smirk forming as she got up from his lap. Swaying her hips while she walked back to her room to get ready for the day before Laxus or Claudette came out of their rooms.

* * *

After checking out of the hotel and safely boarding the train, the group sat together this time, with Lucy and Laxus sitting on one seat, and Claudette, Gajeel and Lily on the other.

It has now been over three weeks since Lucy has seen her old team, and in all honesty she missed them terribly. But after what happened she didn't know if she was ready to face them again so soon. She hasn't improved her skills as much as she wanted to. Sure, she has been training like a maniac, but it has only been three weeks and she wasn't a miracle worker.

Lucy sighed as she watched the train stop from the window, this was their stop. Time to let the little princess go on her way.

"If you could accompany me to the town hall, I would be very grateful" Claudette said in what she thought was a sexy voice while she pushed her boobs to Laxus

"Alright, let's go then" Lucy replied to her as she started walking mentally rolling her eyes at Claudette's attempts to get the guys attention

The trip to town hall was quick and easy, they were on their way back when they ran into a group of people that Lucy didn't want to see at the moment.

"Luce!"

Turning around she found a very excited Natsu running towards her with an equally excited Happy flying towards her. They were coming at her fast… and they weren't stopping

'Shit' was Lucy's only thought

"LUUUCCYY II MIIISED YYOOUU" said Happy as he flew full speed into Lucy's arms, nearly knocking her off her feet

"Oof"

"We both did Luce." Said Natsu as he came in for a hug as well, ignoring the two other growling dragon slayers

"I-I missed you too" Lucy stuttered. She wasn't expecting this from them "Wait, what are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"We took a job for that theater guy." Natsu said as he let go of Lucy to look at her "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I took a job from the town where I was staying. I just completed it with Hedgehog and Sparky here." She said as she pointed to Gajeel and Laxus with a grin

"Hush up Blondie, let's get going back to Fairy tale, people are waiting." Laxus grumbled out as he grabbed her hand to pull her away from the touchy fire dragon slayer

"Wait you're coming back to fairy tale!?" Natsu exclaimed as he caught Lucy's shoulders excitedly, stopping Laxus from pulling her away

"It's just a visit Natsu. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, there is going to be a party and everything." Said Gajeel as he crossed his arms grumpily

"What's the party for?" he questioned

"…"

Lucy couldn't help but look down in sorrow, how he could not remember her birthday. Out of all the time they spent together how could he forget?

"It's nothing Natsu, we have to get going now. I'll see you around." Lucy said as she took Natsu's hands off her and walked towards the station to go back to Magnolia.

Gajeel jogged to catch up to her and walk besides her, wrapping his arm around her waist in comfort (and to make Natsu jealous) "You ok bunny?"

"How could he not remember?" she asked, sorrow clearly in her voice, leaning into his side for support.

"He's an idiot so don't think too much into it, come on, and let's go celebrate fairy tail style."

"Alright, thank you Hedgehog."

"No problem bunny."

"It's her birthday." Laxus stated as he walked away to catch up with them.

Natsu didn't really know what to say, what kind of best friend and team mate was he if he couldn't remember her birthday?

"Natsu, we have a lot to make up to Lucy." Happy said sadly

"I know buddy, we should go back to the others, and hopefully we get back in time for Lucy's party."

"Aye"

* * *

Mirajane couldn't help but look around the room with pride. Fairy tail decorated their guild magnificently for the party, with bright gold streamers and red party balloons, and the icing on the cake was the big banner going across the bar, "Happy Birthday Lucy!"

The guild has been working nonstop for their favorite celestial mage, trying to make sure that the party was perfect for her arrival. Once the finishing touches were done, the guild waited for the birthday girl to arrive, hoping to give her a wonderful Birthday celebration to remember.

And remember it they will.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful, with both Gajeel and Laxus resting their heads on Lucy's shoulder and Lily in her lap, Lucy was cramped, but comfortable for the whole ride. So she ended up falling asleep with her dragon slayers and Lily, not knowing what was to come of the four once they arrived in Magnolia.

Once the whistle blew, the four woke up and started getting ready to leave the train, only to find that because Lucy sat for so long in one place, her legs were asleep. So Laxus agreed to carry Lucy until she was able to walk. With Lucy on his back, they got many stares; it's not every day THE Laxus Dreyar carries someone on his back. Soon they were at the Guild doors, and Lucy was feeling more nervous than ever before.

"I don't know if I can do this."she muttered into his back hiding her head behind his shoulders

"Don't Worry Blondie, Fairy tail is still your family. Besides, you got me, Lily and Hedgehog over there, we won't leave your side if you don't want us to.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it." Lucy said smiling as she hugged Laxus around the shoulders "Let's go."

They opened the doors and found the whole guild sitting there waiting for them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"


	14. A new partnership

**Sorry about the confusion, my computer was being stupid**

Confetti was shot in the air! Everyone had smiles on their faces until they saw where Lucy was. There was silence and in that silence a shrill voice yelled,

"Why are you on Laxus's back?!"

It was Freed, who fainted directly after saying it.

Lucy got off of Laxus and faced her guild. This was the place she used to call home… but could she still call it that?

"Hi everyone, it's nice to see you all." She said, nervously looking at her fingers as she twisted them. She hadn't felt this nervous since first coming to the guild; the rest of them saw this and frowned. The guild did a number on her didn't they?

"Lucy don't be so uptight, let's party!" Cana yelled as she put her arm around Lucy's shoulders, raising her other hand with booze in it. With that the guild gave a cry of agreement and went into party mode. Drinks were passed out, small fights happened here and there only to be stopped by Mira and Erza, and soon the guild was a drunken ticking time bomb waiting to happen.

The party was filled with bar fights, broken glass, party games and dancing. Normally dancing wasn't a big thing in Fairy Tail, but this party was for Lucy and not just any party- her birthday party.

Lucy excused herself after some time, having worn her black shirt and shorts for two days, she asked Virgo in the bathroom for a new outfit and exited wearing black skinny jeans, and a gold off the shoulder top that accented her curves nicely. The look was topped off with her hair being let down and a pair of cute peep toed black heels.

After, Lucy went to the bar only to get cat calls and compliments while she walked. Lucy looked around at all the partying people and smiled, this really was her home wasn't it? Maybe she shouldn't have left in the first place.

"Lucy come have a drink with me!," called Cana from across the bar. Of course that was never a good idea unless you have some alcohol tolerance, and our little Lucy had none.

Naturally that didn't stop her.

"Sure, why not!" Lucy agreed as she tossed back the shot Cana held out to her.

After a couple more shots Lucy was a bit buzzed to say the least. She was having a wonderful time until she got a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Laxus behind her holding his arm to her with slow soft music in the background.

"It's your party and I haven't seen you get up and dance once. Come dance with me."

"Laxus..." She whispered softly.

After the couple of days she had spent with him, Lucy discovered that he wasn't bad at all. He was a nice guy, with a rough exterior. While being ignored, Laxus would come talk to her from time to time, and even walked her home as well. He wasn't a bad guy, but she wasn't expecting him to ask her to dance in front of the guild. Showing his soft side to the guild wasn't one of the things he was known for, but hey, she is still a human being, and if an attractive man like him is asking her to dance, she is gonna get up there and shake it.

"Sure." Lucy said, smiling as she grabbed his arm.

The couple took to the floor, slowly moving to the beat of the music and adjusting to dancing with a partner. They soon both found that they were compatible partners because Laxus could twirl Lucy around him effortlessly, bringing smiles to the crowd's faces. By this time everyone was watching the couple glide across the room with ease, some were not as happy as others, but hey, what could they do?

The song ended and the couple stayed in place, suddenly finding interest in each other's eyes. Before they knew it, they were leaning closer to one another, Lucy closed her eyes on reflex, and Laxus gently placed his hand on her cheek. The guild's eyes were all wide. What happened between them to make them so close?

Suddenly a loud BANG resounded through the Guild Hall.

"What do you think you're doing Laxus!?" Yelled a very angry Natsu, as he barged through the guild with his team behind him. Erza and Grey stared wide eyed at the scene, Carla was covering Wendy's eyes and Happy was in Lisanna's arms looking at the scene wide eyed as well, before looking worriedly to Natsu.

"What does it matter you Natsu?" asked Laxus as he held Lucy close in comfort. He knew she didn't want this to happen, and was going to be upset by this. There wasn't anything they could do, but accept what would happen now.

"Lucy is _my_ partner, keep your hands off her!" Natsu exclaimed as his fists caught fire.

With that one sentence something in Lucy snapped. They were partners?

Before Laxus could retaliate back, Lucy stepped out of his embrace, and glared at the Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"Partners, Natsu? Partners don't forget about one another. Partners don't stop talking to one another. Partners work together through their problems and stick together!" Lucy yelled heartbreakingly as she felt her magic rise to the surface, making her glow golden and her hair blow in an unknown wind.

"I tried being the best partner I could for you! I tried getting your attention, asking you to go on a job- hell, I even offered you food, but all I got in return was 'I'll talk to you later Lucy', or not now, I'm busy', " Lucy shook her head as tears began to form, "You're the one who brought me here, gave me a home, a family, friends, you made me feel happy and accepted again. And yet you threw it away? I understood that you were all happy about her return," She turned to Lisanna as her magic calmed down, "and I'm very happy that you did return, this is your home too." She turned back to Natsu. "But I waited three months to be recognized as your partner. I stopped waiting Natsu." Lucy looked down sadly as she cried, bringing her hand up to wipe her tears, and she looked around the guild.

"I don't want your pity. I need time to collect myself, and build myself up again. I realized why I left in the first place, and I will stand by it. I'm very sorry everyone." Lucy said, still wiping her remaining tears as she walked passed her former team, giving them one last smile. "I hope to see you all one day, but today is the day that I start my Fairy Tail."

The guild watched as Lucy walked through the doors once again.

Some didn't realize what had happened, but for the ones who did, they either glared daggers at Natsu and his team, or looked at them with the same pity that they showed Lucy.

"God damn it Natsu, she was going to stay." Said Laxus as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted Lucy to stay so he could get to know her better.

"Shut up Laxus, you don't even know her!" Natsu retorted back angrily, happy to take his anger out on him.

"At least I talked to her during these last three months. We got closer. Close enough to call her a friend." he said as he crossed his arms and glared at Natsu.

With Natsu throwing the first punch, a fight started up between Laxus and Natsu. With the fight going on, no one noticed the shadow slip out of the guild that night.

* * *

Lucy didn't want to go sulk and cry.

No not tonight, she was done crying. So instead of going to her hotel room, she went to a local bar and decided to drink away her sorrows.

"Hey there little lady, what can I get for you?" asked the black haired bartender.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Lucy replied, sitting at the bar with a huff, leaning her arms on the table.

"Why do I always find you drinking nowadays?" asked Gajeel as he sat in the stool beside her.

"Are you going to be my drinking buddy or are you gonna be a stick in the mud?" asked Lucy as she took her drink in her hands.

"I'll be your drinking buddy, Bunny, but you need to promise me something." He said after he ordered his drink.

"And what is that, Hedgehog?"

"I am allowed to come with you wherever you go." Gajeel deadpanned as he raised his drink.

Lucy wasn't expecting that, and was honestly curious about why Gajeel would want to spend time with her.

"Why would you want to come with me Gajeel?" Lucy asked seriously, taking a sip from her drink.

"You're interesting. You're one big puzzle and I want to be the one to piece together all the pieces. I also want to take this opportunity to make up for everything I've done in the past," Gajeel answered honestly, "Plus I'm interested in how your magic will progress. You'll need a sparring partner."

Lucy thought it over; it wouldn't be a bad idea to have him around. Besides, she would be lonely on her own, even with her spirits for company.

"I've forgiven you long ago, but alright. Let's drink to a new partnership."


	15. The Mission

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **"** Hedgehog."

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP**

"HEDGEHOG"

 **BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BBBEEEEEPPPPP**

 **"HEDGEHOG!"**

"WHAT!?" yelled a furious Gajeel with a glare in Lucy's direction.

"Can you turn off the alarm clock please?" she said as she smiled warmly at him, an air of innocence around her.

Gajeel blinked for a few seconds and got out of his bed and turned off the alarm, stretched and looked towards Lucy again, only to find her turned around and fast asleep once again.

"Bunny." Gajeel called out to her, only to hear a slight mumble, but no movement.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel tried again, this time shaking her shoulder.

"Grr..."

"Bunny that isn't threatening, come on it's time to get up."

"Grrr..."

"Fine, you asked for it."

"Hedgehog, what ar-AHHH HAHAHAHA"

Before the tired Lucy knew what was happening she found herself being tickled by the tough dragon slayer.

"Oh no you don't! This means war!" said Lucy with a smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes as she got into tickle monster mode and attacked the man's sides.

Now here is the part where it gets interesting. Once Lucy attacked the man's sides he immediately started laughing up a storm, and squirmed away from Lucy's prying hands.

"Ha! I can't believe that you're ticklish!" squealed Lucy as she happily continued her torture on the poor dragon slayer, only for him to flip her over so he was on top of her.

Soon, Lucy found herself below a very, very angry Gajeel who happened to have his hands above her head and his face quite close to hers.

"Good morning, Bunny." Gajeel whispered with a smirk.

"Morning, Hedgehog" Lucy managed to whisper back, trying to hide her blush but not succeeding in the least.

Getting off of Lucy, Gajeel offered her his hand.

"Come on, it's time for us to head out, the mission starts soon." Letting go, Gajeel turned and started to walk away.

"A-alright."

 _Gajeel's POV when the alarm went off_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 _'Ugg, stupid alarm. Oh well, bunny will get up and turn it off.'_ I thought while closing my eyes again.

"Hedgehog." My ears twitched.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP**

"HEDGEHOG." This time I winced.

 **BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BBBEEEEEPPPPP**

 **"HEDGEHOG!"** and I snapped.

"WHAT!?" I yelled quite annoyed, quickly turning to face bunnygirl.

"Can you turn off the alarm clock please?" asked an innocent looking Bunny as she smiled warmly at me.

I blinked for a few seconds and got out of bed, turned off the alarm, stretched and looked towards her again, only to find her turned around and fast asleep once more.

"Bunny." I called out to her, only to hear a slight mumble, but no movement. I felt my eyebrow twitch. _'Ooohh no, if I have to get up then so do you Bunny'_ I thought with a slight glare.

"Bunny girl." I tried again, this time I started shaking her shoulder with my hand.

"Grr."

 _'Did Bunny just growl?'_ I thought in slight amusement.

"Bunny that isn't threatening, come on it's time to get up."

"Grr."

 _'Be that way! But I know a surefire way to get you up.'_

"Fine, you asked for it." I said with a smirk.

"Hedgehog what ar-AHHH HAHAHAHA!"

 _'Gehehe this is your punishment for ignoring me and not getting up, now face my wrath.'_ I thought with a sinister smirk.

"Oh no you don't! This means war!" Bunny said with a smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes. _'ooh shit I don't like that look in her eyes.'_ And I didn't because the next thing I knew she was attacking my sides. _'Shit of all the places for her to tickle she picked one of the most sensitive part of my body!'_

I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Bwahaahahahaha! God damn it, Bunny, stop!" I said between laughs.

"Ha! I can't believe that you're ticklish!" Bunny giggled out as she happily continued her torture on me, with eyes narrowed and still laughing I quickly flipped her over with me on top.

With my eyes still narrowed and a smirk on my lips I whispered, "Morning, Bunny."

"Morning, Hedgehog." Bunny managed to whisper back, trying to hide her blush but not succeeding in the least.

 _'She looks so cute with that blush, and the best part is that I'm the one to cause it."_ I thought, before correcting myself. " _I have no time to think this, we have to start the mission.'_

"Come on, it's time for us to head out, the mission starts soon." I reluctantly said, getting off of her and offering her my hand. Letting go and turning to leave I heard her stutter...

"A-alright." _'Gehe, just you wait, Bunny. I'll have you more than just stuttering.'_ I thought with a smirk.

* * *

It has been a full week since Lucy left the guild behind, for the second time. With Gajeel by her side, and sometimes Lily (he visits the guild often) they traveled to her home to pay her rent, but soon took another job so they could stay ahead on bills and what-not, which is why these two are sharing a room at a hotel. The job was simple, find the artifact that was stolen by a Vulcan.

A simple job you would think, but for these two, there was always something that didn't go as planned.

"Gajeel, where is that cave?" asked Lucy, using her hands as binoculars to try and see farther.

Today, Lucy was wearing brown combat boots, light blue skinny jeans, a pink flowery sweater, and a brown leather jacket. The mission was in the mountains, so dressing warm was their best bet. Gajeel was wearing his normal black boots with black pants, a red sweater that Lucy bought him as a thank you gift for coming with her, and a black leather jacket.

"It should be up ahead, Bunny."

Lucy sighed in defeat. Gajeel was a man of few words and hadn't started a real conversation with her since they got off the train. Maybe he was just focused on the mission.

All Lucy could think of was how it would be different with her team. She would be having fun, and enjoying things to the fullest, but with Hedgehog it was serious. Maybe talking about something that they both enjoy would work?

"So…Hedgehog, can we play a game?"

"I don't see why not. We won't be getting to the cave for a little while anyway, what were you thinking Bunny?"

"21 questions."

Gajeel thought about it for a second, he could ask Bunny Girl a lot of questions about herself and she would be forced to answer. Gajeel grinned a perverted grin and nodded to Lucy to continue.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked with a smile.

"Silver, how about you?" replied Gajeel.

"Ah ah ah, you can't ask the same question right after me, that's cheating!" Teased Lucy as she shook her finger at him while grinning.

"Alright, alright, ugh….what is your favorite food?"

"Hmm, I would have to say strawberry pancakes." Lucy said while smiling, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to metal, Bunny, but I sometimes listen to other rock genres as well. There's nothing like a good drum solo in my opinion," Gajeel answered, smiling, "We should go to a concert sometime soon, there are some groups I'd like to see."

"Sure, I don't mind some hard rock once in awhile, although I did face off against this one guy with Juvia. He was an awful creep who could make women into his succubi. I was pretty freaked after that experience, so if we do go please don't leave me alone," Lucy shuddered at the memory, "anyway, your turn."

"What do you like to do in your spare time, besides write?" He asked.

"How did you know that I write?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I always heard Shrimp talk about your book. I wouldn't mind reading it one day actually." Gajeel replied honestly.

"Wait, you read? You would actually read my book?" Lucy asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong Bunny, I like books once in awhile. Anyway, answer the question." Gajeel said as he helped Lucy over a large rock that was on the mountain path.

"I like going star gazing, but if it's day time and I have no inspiration then I really like playing the piano." Lucy confesses with a blush, she hadn't told anyone about her being able to play an instrument before.

"I never knew that you could play an instrument. How do you play if you don't own one?" he asked, confused.

"Well, my father demanded that I know an instrument or two to make me more desirable. And there is a café not too far from my old apartment that I used to play at, it helped with rent too. I didn't want the guild to know in case they barged in and ruined the place." Lucy confessed, a bit embarrassed.

"One or two? What other instruments do you play?" asked Gajeel.

"You will have to find out on your own." Lucy teased as she skipped along with him. "My turn! What do you like most about the guild?"

"I liked how the guild stayed with their own," answered Gajeel honestly, "I liked how they could forgive, and I liked how they would protect their own no matter the cost or the stress it put them under."

"Liked?"

"I can't look at them in the same light anymore. What happened to their 'Family forever' speech when you were alone?"

A heavy silence settled over them as they walked. Lucy and Gajeel stayed quiet after that, focused on the rough path ahead of them. Soon the two found themselves at the mouth of the cave, and without knowing it themselves, they stumbled upon something that would change their lives forever.


	16. The Prophecy

"Pretty women!" shouted a Vulcan as he smashed his fists into the cave floor.

Lucy and Gajeel looked at the Vulcan and couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. Are they all really like this?

"Can I take this one, Hedgehog?" asked Lucy as she took out her whip with an evil grin.

"Go for it Bunny, I'll be your backup."

Lucy didn't waste any time and summoned Virgo to make a few traps in the ground, big enough for the Vulcan to fall through and deep enough for him not to escape. She then sprang into action, and wrapped her whip around his neck, pulling herself up onto his back.

"Virgo, I want you to make a hole right under him to collapse into, I will jump off him at the last second!" Lucy yelled as she steadied herself on the beast's back.

"I call upon the, through the power of the stars, STAR BURST!" Lucy yelled. The spell quickly took effect, making Lucy's fists glow with power as she punched the beast in the back of the head, effectively knocking it unconscious. At that moment the ground beneath them crumbled, and the beast fell into the hole.

"LUCY!"

"AHH!"

Lucy fell with the beast, she couldn't get her whip unwrapped from it soon enough and found herself falling at a breakneck pace to her doom. Soon they landed on the bottom of the hole, only for it to break as well, making them fall deeper into another cavern. The beast fell, and the whip unwrapped itself. With nothing for Lucy to hold on to she was flung away from the beas. All she remembered seeing was a bright light before her world went dark.

 _Back at the Guild_

Pissed off was an understatement in Natsu's case.

He was grumpy, moody, and downright miserable. Ever since Lucy yelled at him he had felt nothing but guilt, how could he do that to his best friend of all people?

Natsu had been thinking about Lucy ever since she left, and decided that he would give her a week to cool down, then go and find her and ask her to return to his side. He knew that he would have to play his cards right to get her to come back, but maybe if he bought her flowers. Girls like flowers right?

"Natsu, what are you thinking about?" Lisanna asked as she skipped towards the moody dragon slayer.

"I'm thinking of a way to bring Luce back." He replied honestly. You never know, maybe she could help.

Lisanna stood there with a frown on her face, she couldn't get him to look at her differently no matter how hard she tried. Maybe if she helped him get Lucy back, they will become a bit closer on the way? You catch more flies with honey right?

"Well, what does Lucy like?" Lisanna asked, pulling up a chair across from him

"She likes writing a lot, she is always writing to her mom. Umm…" Natsu thought a bit more, "she likes pink, she complains about money a lot, she yells at Happy when he teases her, and she never lets me sleep in her bed."

Lisanna knew that he was hopeless if that was all he knew. But she couldn't just abandon him after she said she would help. This was never a good idea, damn her and her feelings.

"Well, that is a good start…what are some of the things you and Lucy have done?"

Natsu thought a bit, before his face lit up with excitement. "Luce and I met when she was under an attraction spell from a guy posing as a fairy tail wizard," Natsu stated before continuing happily, "I somehow broke the spell, and because of that she took us out to lunch, and told us she wanted to become a Fairy Tail wizard. I brought her back, and she has been here ever since."

"Our first mission was tricky, we had to get a book and destroy it, which is no trouble for a Fairy Tail mage. But Lucy found a spell that was put on the book; it was actually a letter to the son of the author, telling his son that he loved him. Lucy is really smart, and she got Virgo from that mission." Natsu rambled on, completely lost in the memories of his partner and him.

"Well Natsu, I think I have the perfect idea for you!" Mirajane said excitedly.

"Mira! What are you doing here?" asked Lisanna a bit startled that her sister appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh I was just eavesdropping," Mira said with no shame, making her younger sister sweat drop, "But I have been taking pictures of all the teams, documenting them and putting them into a book for the library." Mira said excitedly "I have pictures of the guild and Lucy, and pictures of you guys on missions with team Natsu. Happy helped me out with those one's mind you."

"Aye Sir!" said Happy as he flew in behind Natsu.

"That would be perfect!" Natsu said "She loves the memories she has from here; she would love to be able to look back at them all!"

"Then let's make a scrapbook!" Lisanna shouted with false excitement "That way she can look through it all together!"

 _Back with Lucy and Gajeel_

Lucy woke with an unknown weight on her stomach, opening her eyes she saw the Vulcan's arm was pinning her to the ground, making it impossible to move.

"How stupid can you get?" A monotone voice asked.

Head snapping to the left Lucy saw Crovus.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me?" Lucy asked with a scowl on her lips. Struggling to move the weight of the arm.

With a smirk and arms crossed he replied, "No. I find it quite amusing to watch you struggle."

"Really Crovus, why are you so mean to me!? Also do you have a nickname or something else that I can call you?"

"The answer to your first question is because I find that you make that most amusing faces, and you can call me Nero."

"Nero? That's a nice name"

"Hn." And with that he went back to the celestial spirit world.

"O...k that was weird. Guess I'll call for Gajeel." Lucy muttered

 _*We're going to interrupt this scheduled program to give you a view of what Crovus did when Lucy was passed out*_

It was just a normal day in the celestial spirit world, I was enjoying my own business in my smaller crow form, just lounging about doing nothing. After a couple of minutes I would usually change into my human form and go for a swim in the nearby lake and just relax until I was summoned by the Brat.

But today was not a normal day. I went to my tree to lounge about only to find that pesky lion there waiting for me.

Before I could leave he noticed me and started asking me stupid questions like 'Why did you make a contract with my princess', 'What are your intentions', and 'Stay away from my beloved princess', to the point where I got so annoyed I sent my crows at him and left for an early start at the lake only to find it crowded with Noriko spirits. This was really upsetting. I didn't get to lounge about at all today so I decided to leave and go to the crystal fountain to look at what the Brat was doing.

When I got there I was met with the image of the brat falling, what would most likely be a broken leg and cracked ribs, so I decided to do something.

I forced open my gate and caught her, while the giant monkey fell to the ground leaving an imprint in the rocks.

Not wanting to get caught for helping her and made fun of for being a softy by the other spirits, I put her right under the monkey's arm. Hey what can I say, I have a reputation to keep up.

Having finished my job, I went to a nearby rock and sat down, no sooner did I sit down did she open her eyes, and the rest you know.

 _*Please continue your regularly scheduled program*_

"Hey guys, any help?" Lucy shouted up to them, "Hello?"

"We will be down there soon, Bunny! Just hang on!" Gajeel shouted back.

"Alright, I'll just wait…here?" Lucy said while she actually looked around the place.

There was a light shining in from a hole in the wall, so Lucy could see the beautiful carvings along the rock walls. Soon things started to become clearer as Lucy recognized some constellations and signs of the celestial world.

"Virgo, get Loke to come here! He needs to see this!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get up from under the Vulcan.

"Yes, Princess."

Gajeel turned his legs into a drill and started digging his way down to her. But unfortunately once he got through all other the rock above her, he fell to the floor and didn't land so nicely.

"Damn it Bunny, why didn't you jump off him." Grumbled a grumpy Gajeel as he rubbed his aching tailbone.

"My whip was stuck, help me up please." Lucy asked

Gajeel quickly lifted the arm, allowing Lucy to crawl out from under it. As soon as Lucy got up she ran towards some of the carvings, but it was hard to see all of the carvings because of the shadows.

"As the stars look down upon us, they see all, starshine!" Lucy chanted the spell under her breath, making her eyes glow gold and allowing her to see in the dark.

"Oh my god! There are statues of the constellations in here! And so many pictures, it's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed while looking around the room.

The cavern looked like a church in a way. At the front of the room the floor was a magic circle, with ancient text written around it. Statues of the zodiac were placed facing the circle, then there were statues of the silver keys around the zodiac, all facing the circle as well.

"You called, Princess?" Loke appeared with the normal flash of light with his eyes on Lucy, until he looked around the room in shock.

"Oh my god."

"Loke where are we!?" Lucy excitedly asked, looking around the room in wonder.

"Lucy, I-" Loke started.

"My dear old friend, I think that I should be the one to explain that." A booming voice echoed through the air.

Both Lucy and Gajeel had an odd feeling, the kind that makes the hairs at the back of your neck stand on end. Gajeel looked towards Lucy in question, only to find her shocked face looking around the room, trying to find the man who owned the voice. A bright light appeared, and Gajeel saw a monstrously tall man, clothed in armor, with large black beady eyes and a large mustache that covered most of his cheeks.

"Mustache man! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Lucy, who is he?" Gajeel asked, glaring at the man in case he was a threat.

"I am the Celestial Spirit King. I am ruler of the celestial realm, and I promise that I mean you no harm, any friend of my old friend is a friend of mine," the spirit king answered, smiling at Gajeel, "As for why I am here, this place is very sacred to the celestial realm, because this place is used to summon the guardian keys."

Lucy stood in shock. She thought those keys were a myth, how could this be real?

"You see, the guardian keys protect the spirit world from the fallen. The spirits who have lost their way, and have turned to the path of darkness," Explained the Spirit king as he walked towards the summoning circle, "There are no keys in this world for them, unless they are summoned by a celestial mage worthy and strong enough to keep them in this world for a long period of time."

"I see, but if the spirits are so busy guarding the celestial world, why would you let them be summoned?" asked Lucy as she followed the Spirit King as he made his way to the middle of the circle.

"You see old friend, the fallen ones reside in your world as well as ours, but once in awhile the strongest band together, and try to take over the celestial world, by targeting celestial mages and killing them off one by one. Mages such as yourself are hard to find because of your rare magic, the reason for this is because once a guardian is contracted to a celestial mage it becomes ten times more powerful than it would be by itself." he explained.

"I understand." Lucy said, looking at all the statues of her friends. "Why are you telling me this, Mustache man?"

The spirit king stepped across the circle so he was on the other side across from Lucy and a serious Gajeel; he didn't liken the looks of things, and had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Step into the middle of the circle my dear friend, and then I shall explain everything to you."

Gajeel watched worriedly as Lucy stepped into the circle without fear, making her way to the middle. Once her feet hit the center, the circle glowed a bright golden, making Gajeel block his eyes from the bright light. Lucy stood straight as she watched the circle glow around her. Her body started to go tingly as the magic around her dancing on her skin, it felt warm. Lucy felt the magic seep into her very soul, and before she knew it her mouth started moving and saying words without her consent.

"I call upon the stars, far and wide

Let me feel your warmth and power inside myself

And in return let peace fall upon this land

I ask you to help me in our time of need

Guardian heed my call

Come forth through your gate

Open gate of the Phoenix!"

Lucy's eyes glowed a golden color as she lifted her arms in a grand gesture, and the bright light intensified, blinding Gajeel further. As soon as the light came, it dissipated leaving Lucy looking at a very large bird. Oh, did I mention the bird was on fire?

The bird had beautiful red feathers along the head and the top of the wing, but as it reached the tail and the tips of the wings it faded to a bright gold. There were little hints of dark green on the top of the head and back area. With bright blue eyes and golden beak the beast was a beautiful creature to behold.

"Oh wow," Lucy said, flabbergasted at the sight before her. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. The beast was almost as big as the Spirit King, but not quite there.

The bird looked at Lucy for a couple minutes, studying her body and magical energy, before it bowed its head low to her, showing the respect it had for her.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" said Lucy as she waved her hands around, "My name is Lucy! It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends!" she added, smiling at the large bird.

Without warning the bird erupted into flames, making Lucy stumble back in surprise. Gajeel was just about to jump into the still glowing circle when the flames disappeared all together.

There stood a tall, built man in his early twenties; he had spiky red hair with golden tips and blue eyes. There was only one word to describe him, and that was HOT.

"It is nice to finally meet my new master." Said big, tall, and handsome as he bent on one knee and kissed her hand.

"O-h, um p-please don't call me Master!" stumbled out a tomato red Lucy as she looked away from the spirit.

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Lucy! My name is Lucy." She smiled as she held out her hand for him to take so she could pull him up. "I want to be friends with you."

Phoenix looked at Lucy in surprise, he never had a mage ask to be his friend, and he looked at her smile, and couldn't help but melt at her beautiful face. He smiled, taking her out stretched hand.

"Call me Nix for short, babe." Nix said as he grinned at Lucy, standing up while still holding her hand. "I should have guessed you were Lucy Heartfilia, you said the incantation wrong after all." he added chuckling.

"Hey! It still summoned you didn't it!" Lucy argued pouting and blushing while taking her hand back, "How did I get it wrong if you don't mind me asking?"

"You said 'ask' instead of 'command'" Nix said, smiling down at her, he then turned to the Spirit King and grinned, "So you were right old man, are you sure you want to do this?"

The Spirit King looked down at a confused Lucy, he knew that she would try her very best to help any person in need, she will be the turning of a new age, whether she is ready to or not.

"Old friend, the time has come for the Fallen to rise again to try and take over my kingdom, and your home." The king started "We have been searching for a mage to get rid of the fallen for good, one of pure heart and a kind nature, who is strong willed in both mind and body, and who can see the judgement between right and wrong. We have found the person who can become our savior, and that person is you."

Lucy stood with shock written all over her face, she turned to Loke for an explanation, only to find his shocked face as well. She looked to Gajeel, to find him grinning at her, letting her know he is with her through thick and thin.

"What do I have to do?" Lucy asked seriously, hoping to be as much help as possible. Nix smiled at her response, she was going to be one hell of a mage after this, and then some.

"You will have to find all of the guardian keys. There are only 6 of them, but their great power make up for their small number, I assure you," the tall mustache man said with a fond smile, only for it to drop to a frown soon after, "But I am afraid that you will have to sacrifice something that I have no right to ask from you. You see, in the past the mages that were chosen did not have enough power to dispose of the Fallen ones, they could only seal their magic to give us more time. Their bodies were too weak to take on the magical energy that is needed to take care of them, which is why I have to ask you this."

"Are you willing to give up half your humanity, and become half human, half celestial spirit?"

The cave was silent with shock and tension. Nix looked grim, knowing what that would mean for Lucy and she would be the first and only of her kind. The Spirit King has never met someone like her before, and he has lived for a very long time, the chances of finding someone like her were slim to none. This would be their only chance.

Gajeel couldn't wrap his head around this, this was supposed to be a mission for them to get to know each other better and then this happens? What the hell?

"Mustache man, how is that possible? What will I be capable of? Will I have to live in the spirit world? I don't know if I can leave my friends!" Lucy questioned a bit teary eyed as she tried to hold herself together.

"My dear friend, please don't cry. It has always been impossible, you see we have never found a person who we could trust enough with this," The Spirit King said as he kneeled in front of Lucy and wiped her tears, "you would have to come to the spirit word for two full days, losing six months here. The time you are in the spirit world you will absorb the magic of our world, making you become stronger in magic, and also changing your body so it can handle the magic. After that you will have your own gate to pass through whenever you so please. This will be useful because you will have to spend about ten minutes in the celestial spirit world to regain your strength, which is a day in this lands time. If you get injured, you will be able to come to the spirit world where you will be healed almost instantly so you will not be in pain for a long period in time. Unfortunately you will not obtain immortal life unless you become a full spirit, but you will age much more gracefully, and will have a longer life by about 10 years." The Spirit King added, smiling at her.

"You would have your very own star in the sky, and you would develop your very own magic to use. We hope that one day you could join us and create your own constellation one day when you are ready, but for now this is my offer to you, my dear friend."

Lucy looked at the Spirit King with shocked eyes. She would lose six months with her friends, she would lose a day every month of her life, and she would live longer than most. At this point there were more pros to outweigh the cons and Lucy knew that this had to be done to save her friends and family.

"When do we start?" Lucy questioned, determined to help her family at all costs.

"Bunny, are you sure you want to go through with this!" Gajeel yelled as he walked towards her, magic circle be damned, he needed to know she was okay.

"Hedgehog, what else can I do? If I don't do this the Fallen will rise again and I won't be able to protect you or anyone else. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Lucy said her voice slightly cracking with tears in her eyes.

Gajeel stepped towards her, and embraced the scared girl, knowing that she didn't want to leave any of her friends behind, even if they hurt her. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as he whispered in her ear, "Shhh Bunny, it's okay. I know you need to do this, and I will be with you every step of the way."

Lucy pulled back to look at his face, and smiled at the worried, yet loving look he was giving her.

"Old friend, we must take you back now, time is not on our side." The spirit king interrupted.

"Come home to me, Bunny. Promise me." Gajeel muttered in her ear as he wiped her tears and held her close to him.

"I promise, Hedgehog." Lucy pulled away, but not before giving Gajeel a peck on the cheek, leaving a blushing Gajeel in her wake.

"That was for taking care of me when I needed someone, please stay safe. Tell the guild that I went to train on my own. I will appear at the guild when the time comes. Thank you Gajeel." Lucy said Smiling as she took the spirit king's outstretched hand. Her body began to glow along with Loke's and Nix's, and soon found that she was fading away

"You're welcome Lucy, just come home to me."

"I promise, I am a Fairy Tail mage after all!"

With a bright light Lucy Heartfilia left the world without so much as a goodbye, and leaving a lonely dragon slayer to live out the next six months like he did before, alone with Lily.


	17. The battle begins

Time passed slowly for Fairy Tail. Once Gajeel returned telling everyone the news they were torn, never did they think Lucy would have to leave them for such a long time, but all they could do was wait. Days turned to months, and months turned to a year, but Lucy did not return like she said she would.

The guild didn't sit still in this time though, Team Natsu went out on missions as usual, and so did the rest of the guild. That was until they found their first Fallen.

Levy was on a mission with Team Shadow Gear about a monster terrorizing villages. Thinking that it would be just a Vulcan they left straight away to take care of the big brute, only to find something that they would never have expect.

A large wolf like creature was their enemy. It was as tall as 20 stories, and towered over the town's folk and their buildings, tearing them apart limb from limb with its teeth and trampling over the town like it was nothing. Shadow Gear quickly called for backup, and soon all of Fairy Tail was fighting the beast.

They managed to subdue it in Freed's runes, but the beast would not, and could not die. Because Fairy Tail didn't know what the beast was, they kept it contained in the Magic Council's dungeons. That was over two months ago, they have not seen one since, but that didn't mean they didn't hear of the beasts appearances.

Gajeel couldn't help but be worried for Lucy, he was the only one who knew about her changing into a halfling, the guild would have freaked if they found out, so Gajeel left that little tid bit out of the story. He told them that she would be back, and that she had to leave to the celestial world because of an emergency.

The guild freaked out enough because of that, imagine if he told them the real story. All Gajeel could do was wait until Lucy returned, which, he hoped was soon.

* * *

 _Two days ago In the Celestial Spirit world (6 months in Earthland)_

"Lucy! Where are you!", called out Loke as he looked left and right.

"You will never find me!" Lucy said happily as she hid behind a pillar in front of him.

"Lucy, today is the day you start finding the guardian keys. You have stayed in this realm for two days now, and it's been six months in Earthland." Loke said, trying to get Lucy to come out of hiding.

Loke took a step forward only to be face to face with a panicked Lucy. He looked at his best friend for a quick second, taking in the new changes of her body. Her eyes were still the beautiful brown that he knew and loved, but now had a permanent gold rim around the edge and middle of the iris, making her eyes more mysterious. Her hair was the golden color of the sun like it was before, but much longer, almost reaching the top of her thighs. Her face was still the same, she was a beautiful as ever, with a slight golden sheen on her skin because of the exposure to the star dust in the realm, making her look almost other worldly, but only if you looked close enough. She became a different being altogether, but she was a beautiful creature.

Today Lucy was wearing a dark blue dress that went to her knees with a sweetheart neckline, she wore it with pride because it was a gift from the Spirit King himself. It was special because in the fabric was each and every constellation known to the spirits, each star shined like a diamond, even in the dead of night, because there was stardust sown into the fabric. No matter where Lucy would go she would always be shining. She wore dark blue heels to go with the dress, and had a black belt to hold her keys and whip.

"Yes, I guess it is time to go, thank you for this time here." Lucy said solemnly. She knew it was time to face the music and see her family again. She long ago forgave her family for the pain they caused her, and it was time to see their smiling faces once again, but before that she knew that she had to train more to become even stronger and of course to learn more about her new powers that she gained.

Lucy and Loke left the clearing that they used to train in so they could meet the spirit king in the throne room to say her goodbyes to the spirits she was able to meet.

"Goodbye Lucy!" spirits yelled from the sides of the road where they walked, saying their goodbyes and good wishes. Lucy waved and said her good wishes as well until she found herself in front of the door to the throne room of the Spirit King. It's now or never.

Lucy opened the large door to the extravagant throne room and walked up the steps toward the celestial king who was standing in front of the throne.

"Old friend, it is time that you leave this world to start your new adventure," The king said, smiling down at Lucy, "You have learned the way of the stars, my dear, and we can teach you no more. Please be safe Lucy, the foes you will face are nothing you have faced before, you must leave now, as time has never been on our side."

Lucy looked up at the old man with pride, knowing that she would be okay as long as she had her spirits to back her up. The Spirit King gave his final goodbyes, before opening her gate for her, allowing her to pass through the world's freely as she chose.

"Goodbye! I hope to see you soon!" Lucy said with one final wave, and then walked through the portal into a forest.

 _The forest_

Month 1

A large golden light emitted from the center of the woods, a couple of seconds later a door formed and out walked the beautiful girl. She looked around observing her surroundings.

"This looks like a good place to train for the next six months," she muttered stepping away from the door, causing it to disappear. First she began by summoning her hunting dogs and Virgo. They appeared in a flash of gold.

"Why hello beautiful," said Kaito grabbing her left hand.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me," said Kenma grabbing her right. They gave her hands a kiss.

"Punishment, princess?" Virgo asked with a tilt of her head

"Hi guys," she said with a blush before she shook off both Kaito and Kenma.

"No punishment, Virgo" she said looking at her.

"I was wondering if you could set up a camp for me and bring me a change of workout clothes?"

"Of course, princess," Virgo said with a bow. In a blur of movement camp was set up and Lucy quickly got changed into a purple sports bra, black leggings and a pair of sneakers.

"Thank you, Virgo," she said dismissing her.

She warmed up with some quick stretches so she wouldn't get cramps or sore muscles.

"Okay boys, are you ready for a run?"

Her only answer was two grins and a popping sound. They stood in front of her in their wolf forms ready to go. With that they took off at a fast pace. Lucy just shook her head and quickly followed them. They ran through the forest for a couple of miles before returning to take a quick break and to grab lunch.

After they finished lunch Lucy called out Capricorn to continue her meditation.

"Hello, Miss. Lucy," he said once he arrived, "Today we are going to find your inner magic and start to expand it." Lucy nodded and got into position, legs crossed back straight and arms resting on her thighs.

"We will now begin... take deep relaxing breaths and tune everything but my voice out," he said walking around her. She did exactly that. "Very good, now look deep within yourself to find you magic core," he waited a couple of seconds before a gold aura formed around her. "Excellent...now what do you see, where are you?"

"Nothing... everything was black, then like a switch the place became illuminated in a gold light."

"Good... what does it feel like?"

"It feels... warm and comforting, I feel happiness and safety...secure like a child with their mother." she said with a soft smile.

"Very good, now I want you to imagine being there, and grasping your magic, stretching and molding it."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and sweat started forming on her forehead. About a hour and a half later she emitted a gold liquid like substance around her body. It was pure magic.

Capricorn smiled. "I want you to open your eyes but keep your concentration"

She nodded and slowly opened her eyes, the magic wavered before returning back to normal "W-what is this?"

"That, Miss. Lucy, is your magic" he replied pushing his glasses up.

"This is my magic?" she asked in amazement, taking her finger and touching it only for it to go right through like smoke. With that, her concentration broke and her magic rushed back into her with a pop, making her fall on her back, from the shock of magic.

" ou were doing so well too," Capricorn said with a sigh. He clears his throat, "This month you're going to expand your magic and learn how to manipulate it out of your body, which will make your magic replenish faster."

"Really?" her eyes were shining in happiness "Great, I can't wait!"

The rest of the day was meditating till she could keep her magic out while dodging attacks and morph it to her will while doing other tasks. By the time the sun set and the stars were out Capricorn had returned to the spirit world and Lucy was lying on the grass exhausted and covered in dirt.

Getting up she went to the lake by her camp to take a bath and get ready to bed.

It was then that she noticed something, the entire time she was here she never heard another animal around, no bird chirping, critters running in the bushes or squirrels in the trees.

AROOOOOO!

She jumped when she here a wolf howl, and winced at the loudness of it.

"I guess there are animals in this forest" she muttered to herself getting out of the water.

She went back to her tent and changed into a long sleeved fuzzy blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Stretching she went to the bed that Virgo prepared for her, the moment her head hit the pillow he was out like a light, never hearing the bushes outside rustle.

Lucy awake to something sniffing her feet.

"Knock it off Kaito... Kenma," Lucy groaned turning over not once opening her eyes.

GRRRR

She stiffened. Her hunting dogs would never growl at her. Slowly she turned and screamed at what she saw. It was a huge cobalt wolf like creature with red eyes, huge claws and sharp teeth. It was missing flesh on its legs, tail and ribs.

Quickly rolling out of her bed, just in time to cause it to pounce on the bed tearing it to pieces with its claws and teeth, she quickly went to grab her keys only for the wolf to block her way. Quickly thinking she ran outside to where she would have more room to fight, the creature right behind her. She ducked as it went soaring over her head crashing into a tree breaking it in half.

With a CRASH the tree hit the ground.

"Star shine!" she yelled so she could see in the dark.

"What are you? Why are you attacking me?" she questioned trying to find out if it had intellect.

All she got in turn was another growl and a ringing in her ears, it attacked again but this time she couldn't dodge because as she went to move a dizziness settled over her, causing her to fall to her knees with a trail of blood coming out of her ears. _'What?'_ was her only thought.

She was hit full force, slamming into a tree with a loud crack, feeling her ribs bend inward.

"You are a fallen..." she wheezed out, figuring it out when her ears started to bleed from its howl.

AHOOOO

Lucy quickly covered her ears. "Why... why do you follow Jaaku, what could he have possibly offered you!" she yelled over the howl

 _"Shut up human."_ it snarled.

"So you can talk," she said coughing into her hand. She felt a warm substance, when she looked down she saw blood.

"Who are you?"

 _"You do not need to know my name. You're not going to live long enough,"_ It growled out sending a wave of sound at her.

Before she could react the world went black and started to spin. When her vision cleared she was on the other side of the field with a mass of black crows swirling around her and Crovus standing protectively in front of her.

"C-crovus," she stuttered, "How- how did you know?"

All he did was point to the tree. Following his finger she found a crow looking at the field.

Her eyes widened. ' _That's right he said that he can look through the eyes of crows in the area.'_ She quickly stood up.

"Thank you, Nero."

"Hn," was all he said crossing his arms.

"You're a wolf and you use sound magic-" stated Lucy slowly getting up, wobbling slightly.

"No shit, Sherlock" sneered Nero with an eye roll.

"I wasn't done," she said with a tick mark on her head, "Based on this information I can conclude that you're... Lupus the wolf."

Lupus lunged at them, but they flipped out of the way.

A black magic circle formed in front of Crovus. "Black forest" he muttered, and a dead forest sprouted out of the ground causing Lucy and him yo vanish out of sight.

 _'Lupus can't see us.'_ Lucy heard Crovus say in her head. _'Right.'_ she replied looking at the distorted image in front of her.

Lupus was attacking the crows that were flying around him and the illusions of both Lucy and Crovus.

 _"You can't hide from me."_ he growled.

The branches came alive, wrapping around his body holding him down, he was struggling but to no avail, finally he gave up and laid still.

"Well now that you're calmed down, why do you follow Jaaku?" questioned Lucy, her voice echoing everywhere.

 _"He offered me freedom from the blasted human who used me as nothing but a dog."_

"What could he have possibly offered you? As far as I can see you are still being used as nothing but a dog." stated Lucy.

GROWL

 _"Shut up human!"_

"That's all you have to say... because you know that it's true," Lucy's eyes narrowed before softening, "make a contract with me."

 _"Never, all you're going to do is use me."_ he snarled back.

"Hn, you've known me for a long time and you know that I'm not one for following or making contracts with humans... but listen to her, she's not like all of the other people who have had our keys, she treats us with respect and doesn't use us as tools." sighed Crovus rubbing his temple irritatedly.

"What!" he sneered at Lucy who was looking at him wide eyed.

"I...think that's the longest that I've ever heard you talk." she said.

"Tch, shut up bra.t" he hissed turning away from her with a small blush.

"Aww, ain't that cute you're embarrassed." she muttered, giggling, turning back to Lupus.

"So would you like to make a contract with me?" she offered him her hand.

He started to glow a faint gold at first before it came so bright that she had to look away. When she opened her eyes again in front of her stood a tall shirtless man wearing baggy gray pants, he had cobalt hair and forest green eyes.

"As you figured out before my name is Lupus, I use sound magic and have two forms. This one and my wolf form." he said with a bow.

"Raise your head," she said with a frown. He raised his head and she patted his hair.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm above you, we may have made a contract but you're my friend and I will treat you with respect and take into account your feelings. With that being said what days are you available?"

With a soft smile he replied, "Whenever you need me." With that he disappeared back to the spirit world, leaving behind a black key with a crescent moon handle in her hand.

"Well, this was an interesting night," she mutters watching the sun rise and stifling a yawn, "Whelp time for bed." She stretched heading to her tent to finally get some sleep only for a golden light to appear and a hand grab her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Capricorn appear and Crovus holding her shoulder.

"It's good to see that you're awake already, now let's begin with your daily warm up" chided Capricorn.

"W-what," stuttered Lucy, "But I was just going to bed." she whinned.

"I know, I was observing you battle in the spirit world and might I say I'm not impressed." he said frowning.

She winced. "So we are going to increase the difficulty level of you training so if this happens again you won't have a problem facing the fallen." he states pushing his glasses up.

Lucy paled thinking of what was to come and tried to get away only for Crovus to tighten its grip. When she looked at him he had a malicious smirk on his face.

"You ain't getting out of this one brat." he mumbled in her ear pushing her forward and going back to his home to rest and see how this plays out.

"Now let's begin with 100 pushups, sit-ups and crunches to build up your muscles, then heavy lifting for two hours and you're going to be wearing weight from now on so you can build up speed..." he kept rambling off what they were going to do while Lucy was getting paler and paler of the hell that was to come.

Month 2 & 3

Nothing much really happened to Lucy on her second month training. Thanks to the month before she now has more muscles and her agility has increased three fold thanks to the weights, she now wears weights around her legs and arms equaling about 100 pounds (25 lbs each) and they have crystals in them that she can store magic in and also some items. She's been working on her flexibility with Virgo and Aries, Aries was also teaching her how to knit and sew, Nix was teaching her about the different herbs in the area and poison plants to make solvents and poisons.

Aquarius has been helping her with her swimming and to hold her breath longer (i.e... drowning her every chance she got, calling it helping) even Crovus has come out to teach her the different types of illusions that can be created and how to execute them so that the target won't notice that they're in one. Kaito and Kenma have been coming out to teach her different hunting skills and to flirt with her, causing Loke to come out and a fight to escalate only to get Lucy kicked when she finally had enough.

Sagittarius has come out to teach her how to use a bow and gave her a light green one so she can practice when he's not there and Lupus has been teaching her how to identify the different pitches of sound to survey her surroundings when she can't see and to tell if someone is lying to her. And Loke, when not fighting with Kaito and Kenma, has been teaching her to use his Regales. All and all the months have been very busy and productive.

Month 4

It was interesting to say the least for Lucy, after four months of being in the woods she decided to go to the town that was a two days journey away to get some supplies and to see what she's missed in the world for the ten months she was away. Once she got to the town that was called Kipsie she was shocked by what she saw. Buildings were destroyed, blood was splattered everywhere and bodies littered the ground.

"W-what happened?" horror was evident in her voice.

"MOMMY!" a shrill pained voice screamed out between sobs.

Lucy's head whipped towards the sound. 50 feet in front of her is where she heard the wail, there was a little girl trapped under a building.

Quickly snapping into action she ran to the trapped child. She quickly started to dig the girl out of the rubble, a couple of minutes later she had her out and saw that it was a girl no older than 7 with what looked like blonde hair, stained almost black by the ash, and red puffy mocha eyes. She was wearing a tattered light green dress that had blood splotches on it and brown gladiator sandals, in her hand she had what looked like a crystal necklace. Next to her she saw what was most likely the deceased bodies of her parents. She had a gash on her left eye and back, Lucy quickly called out Nix.

"Nix come out here, hurry!" she yelled.

In a flash of gold he arrived, putting his arm across her shoulders.

"Babe, I knew you couldn't stay away-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the destroyed town and little girl.

His face turned serious. "Give me the girl, I'll heal her." Lucy quickly gave him her. The little girl whimpered when she was moved.

"I'll go see if I can find anymore survivors," Lucy frantically said rushing off.

Once she got out of their sight she calmed herself the best that she could and summoned some back up.

A large magic circle opened up under her. "Lupus, Crovus, Kaito, Kenma I need you."

With a flash and pop they arrived.

"You finally ca-"

"Hn, bra-"

"Our beloved-" _(AN bet you can't guess who said what lol ;-))_

Lucy cut them off.

"Crovus I need you to turn into your small crow form and survey the area, look for survivors and any clues on who did this," she said looking at him, she turned to Kaito and Kenma, I need you to turn into your dog forms and find any survivors on the west and north sides of the village. Inform me immediately if you find the culprit." finally she turned to Lupus. "You come with me. We are going to check the south and east. Hopefully we can find the sick bastard who did this to the innocent people of this village." she stated with narrowed eyes. They nodded, quickly changing and splitting up to complete their tasks.

 _Back with Nix_

 _Nix POV_

I watched as Lucy quickly left to find any other survivors, looking back down at the child in my arms I quickly analyzed the damage done to her. _'She has a long and deep gash on her face that went through her left eye through her nose down to her jaw line, she also has long claw like marks on her back that are leaking a black fluid. Most likely a poison. And based on her breathing a couple of broken ribs with internal bleeding. All in all she may not survive with the amount of blood that she already lost and with the poison in her system...'_ I winced at my last thought.

"Healing flame." A golden red flame appeared on my hand and I put it on her chest.

 _'First I'll get the poison out then stop the bleeding.'_ I nodded at my thoughts then frowned.

"This is quite an advanced poison." I mumbled, then my eyes widened.

 _'The poisons eating away at her flesh.'_

I placed my hand on her back and started to quickly extract the poison.

"Ahhh!" the girl screamed in pain. I winced "I'm so sorry... but I promise I'm going to save you,"

When I pulled my hand away a trail of black fluid followed forming a ball in my hands, I put it in a jar from the spirit world to analyze later.

Once it was all out I healed her ribs, one of which hit a lung which was why she was breathing so heavily.

She kept screaming but I ignored it to heal her internal bleeding and the gashes. About 20 minutes later she was asleep and completely healed except a thin scar on her face and back, which I'll finish later to save my magic for any other survivors. I grabbed her and started heading where I felt my princess' magic power.

BOOM

My eyes widened _'that's where princess is'_ I quickly started to run towards the sound, I would have changed forms had I not been carrying the girl. A couple of minutes later and I arrived at the scene and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. In front of me was princess, Kaito, Kenma, Crovus and Lupus fighting what looked like a giant lizard that was black as charcoal, a mouth on its tail that had a dead body in it and no skin on its jaw with extremely sharp teeth and purple black liquid dripping from it.

My eyes zoned in on the liquid _' That's the poison!'_

I quickly put the child against a scalded tree and joined the fray.

 _Lucy's POV_

 _After they split_

I quickly ran to the south with Lupus hot on my tail.

"You need to calm down Lucy." stated Lupus.

"How can I be calm at a time like this? If I'm not fast enough then innocent people will die all because I was to slow to help them." I said panic hitting me again.

 _Growl_

He jumped in front of me and tackled me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. When I looked in his eyes he was in his human form.

"Being panicked is not going to help anyone. All it's going to do is make you overlook important details. Now calm down and think, think about all of the lessons that we taught you, you're a tactician so use that brain of your and think of a plan." he calmly stated.

She sighed heavily before answering. "You're right, being panicked is not going to help anyone." she rubbed her face and smacked her cheeks.

"Ok... I'm good let's go." he let her up, helping her to her feet. She dusted off her close and started to walk away. She paused.

"Thank you, Lupus." she said with a soft smile.

Chuckling he said, "Any time princess-" he froze mid-sentence.

"Get down!" he yelled, tackling her to the ground covering her body with his.

 _BANG CRACK_

Where they just were the ground was split apart with a giant lizard like creature in the center of it.

 _HISS_

They didn't have much time to process what was happening because it spat out a black liquid foam its bony mouth.

They jumped out of the way causing it to hit a tree with a _sizzling_ sound.

Nodding at each other Lupus changed in his wolf form and sent a wave of sound at it, while Lucy pulled out her whip and summoned Virgo.

"Virgo, I need you to dig a pit trap behind it, make sure it's tall enough where it can't get out. Lupus try to damage its hearing to so it's disoriented," she said snapping her whip at it.

Giving a nod they went to work, Virgo dug in the ground and Lupus was bombarding it with sound while Lucy was attacking its eyes.

Getting tired of using her whip Lucy put it away and started using spells.

"Shooting Star!" she yelled.

A burst of gold shot from her hands hitting the monsters eyes, causing a gash to appear only to be quickly healed.

"All done princess, punishment time."

It hissed in pain. This time instead of a black liquid it was a gas. It created a fog around the area.

"Don't breathe in, its poison!" Lucy yelled.

With the cover of the fog it released bubbles of poison to float in the air, the group never the wiser.

"We have to get out of here." Lucy's muffled voice echoed in the clearing.

All of a sudden Lupus and Virgo heard Lucy scream.

"Princess!" Came their muffled yell.

"Be careful! The place is covered in poisonous bubbles!"

Just as she warned them the bubbles came right towards them causing them to jump back lest they get the acidic poison on them.

"Lupus, can you use your sound to get rid of the poison and pop the bubbles… VIrgo, use this chance to dig another pit fall so we have a better chance of subduing it."

Lupus used his sound to disperse most of the fog and pop most of the bubbles. While this was happening Virgo dug the trap under ground and lied in waiting for the moment it attacked.

All of a sudden Kaito and Kenma came bursting out from behind the buildings, running into the park to help after hearing the explosion.

This lead to the start of quite the battle, Lucy using her whip and the new spells she learned to attack trying to find a weak spot, Lupus was attacking with sound disorienting it and damaging its tough hide. While Virgo would pop out at random spots and attack with her chains along with Kaito and Kenma using their speed against it.

After about five minutes they saw that Nix entered the park with the girl, gently placing her by the scolded tree he silently joined the battle but the beast has not noticed yet, using that to their advantage Lucy mentally communicated with them the new plan.

 _"Now that Nix is here, here's the new plan. First Crovus summon as many of the crows that you can, make them look like us and attack from all directions. While Virgo, I need you to dig a hole for all of us to fit in to hide. Kaito, Kenma, knock it off its feet and Lupus continue to attack with your sound- find a weak spot. Nix change forms and get above it, prepare as many fire attacks as possible"_

With that their plan was in motion.

After bombarding it with attacks and noticing how quickly it healed, Lucy's eyes widened.

"You're a fallen." she whispered.

Its head snapped to her and it hissed at her.

"Why do you follow Jaaku?" she asked. "Does it make you happy that you hurt and killed innocent people?! Answer me!" she screeched, her eyes flashed gray for a split second but her spirits saw that and it worried them.

The monster's face frowned and the fog/poison disappeared.

All of a sudden its body started dissolving into a golden light. In its place appeared a komodo dragon.

HIIISSSS

 _'I'm sorry for what I've done, I would like to make a contract with you.'_

"What days are you available, and what is your magic? And what should I call you," she questioned although she already had an idea of what his magic was.

 _'I am available whenever you need me, I use poison magic, you can call me Lacerta or Certy for short... thank you.'_

With that he disappeared back into the celestial spirit world.

Lucy flopped onto the ground and groaned.

"That was such a long fight, and this poor village and its people." she whined.

Jumping up she stretched and dismiss Virgo "Thank you Virgo you can go back now."

"Anything for you, princess." she said with a bow and left.

"Thank you guys so much, you can go back if you want." she said looking at Lupus, Kaito and Kenma.

"Thanks for the offer, princess" Kaito said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"But we will stay." Kenma said his arm snaking around her waist.

"Would you two get off of her." growled Lupus pushing them off of her.

"Thank you, Lupus." she said with a smile, she turned to Nix and started throwing questions at him rapidly.

"How the girl? Were you able to heal her? Has she awakened yet? She is alive right? What about-"

"Woah, woah, woah, chill babe, the girl's fine. The poison was difficult to get out of her body but when Certa left the leftover poison disappeared. She hasn't woken up yet but she's most likely going to have trauma from her experience and a scar on her back and face."

Lucy sighed heavily before nodding in acceptance."That's good, wait- not good that she's going to have trauma or a scar but that she's alive." she quickly explained.

She walked over to the girl and lightly touched her face. "What should we do, she doesn't have a home or family anymore?"

"Well babe-" Nix was cut off.

"Let's take her with us," stated Lupus deciding to sit by Lucy, "Like you said she's all alone now and I doubt that she will survive long without having anyone with her, she's also still injured and need to be take care of."

"What? We couldn't. What we are doing is no place for a child, not to mention that she could get seriously hurt with us." she scolded Lupus.

This lead to an argument between the two with the others watching on with a blank look, heads looking to each person to whom ever talked.

After a few minutes of this banter the little girl groaned and started to shift, she was finally waking up.

"What- what happened?" she questioned, her voice was light and raspy, most likely form the dust inhalation.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she looked at Lucy and her spirits. She tried to stand up only for a sharp pain to settle over her. "Who are you? Are you with that lizard that attacked our village?" she questioned, fear in her eyes.

"You were trapped under a building and had poison in your system so we saved you. My names Lucy and these are my spirits, Lupus, Nix, Kaito and Kenma." She calmly said pointing at each one. "And no I'm not with the spirit that attacked the village, you see he was under the control of a cruel man called Jaaku... but he's not any more, he's incredibly disappointed with himself for what he did."

Nix came over and handed the girl a water bottle to drink from, she gratefully took it saying a small. "Thank you" before gulping it down.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?"

Lucy winced "W-well you see-" she hesitated and trailed off.

"T-they're no longer with us... they sacrificed themselves to save you... I'm- so so-sorry if only I gotten here sooner this wouldn't of happened, I should've checked to see if there were anymore fallen in the area after the encounter with Lupus" by now Lucy had silent tears running down her face and shoulders shaking. The little girl was silent till the dam broke.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she was full blown sobbing. Lucy wrapped her arms around her, rubbing soft circles on her back, whispering sweet nothings till she fell asleep, when the little girl started asking questions the others left so she could get rid of her sorrows and to look for any other survivors.

Lucy picked her up bridal style and went to the entrance of the village to wait for the others. Once she got there she sat down and leaned against a tree.

About thirty minutes later they came back looking distraught, Lucy looked at them with hope in her eyes, all they did was a shake from their heads.

"We're sorry princess but..." Kaito trailed off.

"We couldn't find any other survivors." Kenma finished.

"Oh" was all she said. They stood in an awkward silence before Lucy broke it. "Kaito, Kenma, and Lupus can you find some rocks? I want to give these people a proper grave site, Nix can you continue to heal her at least so she won't feel in pain." She begged.

"Of course, princess." was all their reply.

With that they found rocks, healed the girl and made a grave marker for the village that came to misfortune at the hands of Jaaku.

After two days of walking the group finally made it back to camp after they left the village Lucy dismissed the hunting dogs, Lupus and Nix saying that she could take care of herself and the child. The child woke up a couple hours after she left and was still sad and very quiet, but Lucy found out that her name was Luna Star, but that was all that she said.

The rest of the month was basically spent trying to get Luna comfortable around them and helping her get over her trauma.

Month 5

Was basically like the rest of the months hard training, with Luna joining in, they found out that she had nature magic so they were helping her control it and expand her magic container.

During this period of time Luna started to really open up, she was more talkative and back to being a normal 7 year old besides the horrible nightmares that she had.

Luna started to call Lucy her mom which startled her but Lucy was so happy, that she was healing physically and mentally. Because of her training with Lucy she got her own pair of weights, because she felt left out, her speed was above average and had quite the amount of strength. She also got incredibly close to Lucy's spirits to where she called them her aunts and uncles while they considered her the niece that they never had.

Month 6

This last month was finishing up training and time to relax and have fun when there was only one more week left.

Lucy and Luna got incredibly close to where Lucy considered her, her daughter and Luna called her 'Mom'

"Well princess it's been six months totaling a year since you left to train, are you ready to go home"

"Ya, although i'm a little scared about going back and their reactions to me being away so long when it was supposed to be only six months"

All of a sudden they heard the sound of rustling bushes, now you would think that they would be on high alert and ready for a fight but instead they were pretty relaxed

Out of the bushes came running Luna and Kaito with Kenma chasing them in their human forms, they were in a very intense game of tag with Kenma being it

"Mommy save me" Luna squealed dodging Kenmas hands. All of a sudden she took a hard right effectively making Kenma fall and she quickly scaled the tree going to the first branch that could hold her weight at the highest possible branch.

Once there she sat down and stuck her tongue out at him

"You can't get me" she taunted

"Oh! Really Lu, we'll see about that!" Kenma yelled at her

With that said he started to scale the tree only to keep falling down cause the branches couldn't support his weight

After about the fifth fall Kaito couldn't take it and burst out laughing

"You fat ass! The poor tree can't hold you!" He laught rolling on the ground clutching his stomach

Kenmas head snapped to him and he growled at his brother causing Kaito to stiffen, get up and try to run away only to be body slammed back to the ground with Kenma on top

"I'll show you who's fat!" he screeched

This lead to a fight of name calling, fist flying and dirt every where

After about five minutes of watching the fight Luna had enough and jumped from the branch onto the two immediately stopping the fight and causing them to groan from pain

"I think that's enough rough housing for to day" Lucy said with a chuckle

"I still need to open the gate. So why don't you,Kaito and Kenma, go back so i can save my magic for when I need it"

"But princess-" they started

"No buts, you were out all morning playing with Luna. She needs to get changed and ready to go"

"All right princess-" started Kaito wrapping his arm around her waist

"But we will be back later" Grabbing her hand and giving it a kass

Before they could disappear they were both kicked in the shin by Luna, hard, causing them to fall to the ground grabbing their shin

"I don't approve! You're not allowed to do that!" Luna yelled with a huff

"See even the kid doesn't approve of you with princess" Loke said pushing up his glasses

"I don't approve of you either!" She growled, also kicking him

"Ok Luna I think that's enough, I think you injured them, and their pride, enough today" Lucy said trying to manage the situation, even though she found it funny that such strong men were taken down by a little girl.

"Fine" she said with a sigh

"Ok, thank you" Lucy said patting her head

She turned to the boys "Thank you for coming you can go back now" with that she dismissed them

Before they left Lucy changed into her midnight blue dress and gold heels while Luna was given a light blue ¾ sleeve shirt, baggy brown capris with lots of pockets and a pair of white sandals with a small flower on it. Her hair was put into a high pony tail since it was to her butt.

"Ok are you ready to go"

"Yep" she chirped popping the 'p'

"So we're going to meet your friends that are at the guild right?"

"Yes we are"

"Do you think they will like me" she asked looking at her feet shyly

Lucy paused in opening the door and turned around to face her kneeling down to her level

"Of course they are going to love you… I know that I do" she said tapping her nose

"Now let's go meet the rest of your family" with that said the door formed and opened, they stepped into it and disappeared with a flash, leaving the forest.

Never knowing of the red eyes watching them.

* * *

It was another day in the guild fairy tail, Natsu was picking a fight with Grey on who is the strongest once again, Erza was ignoring it the best she could while eating her cake, Levy was in the back talking to Gajeel about the next mission they should go on, Laxus was stuck doing paperwork and the rest of the guild was drinking and having a good time. The guild has been a bit happier lately because of Elfman and Evergreen getting together, so the guild was really in the swing of things.

"Mira!" Lisanna called to her sister, trying to get her attention away from gawking at her older brother and now dubbed girlfriend

"Sorry! They are just so cute!" Mira squealed, looking at Lisanna with excitement and love like any older sister should

"I know, but I don't know what to do about Natsu."

"Oh? What brought this on?" Mirajane questioned as she leaned forward on the counter

"I've tried everything to try and get him to see me differently, I've even tried seducing. This is impossible!" Lisanna said with a pouting face

"Well Natsu is Natsu; he is going to be a tough one to crack. He can be naive, but I'm sure he will grow up one of these days" the barmaid said, trying her best to be supportive for her sister

"Ugh this is all Lucy's fault!" Lisanna replied frustrated, Natsu couldn't stop thinking about the blonde celestial mage. "Natsu goes by her apartment at least once a day to see if she came home, and he goes on longer missions just to get away from the guild so he won't miss her as much. It has always been her! I was here first! This isn't-"

The guild went eerily silent as a bright light began to form in front of the guild doors. The light was gradually growing bigger and brighter by them minute. The guild took action, preparing for an attack if necessary. Once the ball of light grew to the size of Levy, the dragon slayers all stiffened. Laxus came running down the stairs from his office, and Natsu and Gajeel ran towards the front line of people waiting. The guild didn't know what to think from the male dragon slayers reaction, and when Wendy started crying they all became more serious. Whatever was coming was something big.

The glowing light was now the size of the large guild doors, and just as wide. The brightness became blinding to the guild, but soon died down to show a large golden door. The door was beautiful with the sings of the zodiac lining the rim of the door, with a large key hole in the middle of the door. Mira couldn't help but admit that the door was beautiful, but what will come out they couldn't be sure.

"Should we knock on it?" Asked Grey, wanting to get this over with, only to watch at the door slowly opened

There stood Lucy Heartfilia in all her glory. With her midnight blue dress, long hair, and lightly tanned skin she was a sight to see. She smiled at her guild, excited to be home.

"Hey..." She waved awkwardly before looking behind her and gesturing for Luna to come

"Come on they're not going to bite… well most of them" she teased

Very slowly Luna walked out causing the door to disappear, she ran to Lucy and grabbed her leg hiding behind her, she shyly poked her head out

"H-hello" she shyly said

One second past, then two, on the third second the guild rushed to Lucy, screaming her name and crying out of sheer joy that she was home, while most of the women of the guild ran to Luna squealing over how cute she was and showing her around the guild

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted, running over to the blond girl and hugged her tight "I missed you! Don't go again please!"

Lucy hugged her back and smiled "I won't be leaving for a little while. But when I leave, you are welcome to come with me and Luna" Lucy smiled down at the bluenette

"Luce! I'm so happy your back!" Natsu yelled as he hugged her with Wendy in between them.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so happy to see you!" Erza said with tears in her eyes as well

The next hour or so was filled with teary eyes greetings and tight hugs between Lucy and the rest of the guild. The guild was so happy to have Lucy back and happy that she brought back a new family member, and Lucy couldn't lie, she was happy she was home and that she decided to let Luna come with her.

After a while Lucy realized why she actually came here for. Their world was in danger and it is up to her to stop it. Lucy navigated herself through the crowd to find the blue exceed, finding him flying around the fight that had broken out not too long ago.

"Hey Happy!" Lucy called, raising her hand to get the blue cat's attention

"LUUUCCCHHIIEEEEE!" Happy yelled happily as he flew into her arms

"Happy, I need to get up on the second floor for a second, please my announcement can't wait"

"Aye Lucy!" Happy said as he flew her up to the balcony "Lucy you're still heavy"

"Shut it cat."

"What are you doing up here Blondie?"

Lucy turned to find Laxus to her right, with his hands in his pockets and wearing his usual grin

"L-Laxus!" Lucy said smiling "How have you been?"

"Normal I guess, there are some things that have been going on around here, but we can fill you in later." Laxus said as he stepped closer to Lucy, bringing her into a hug

Lucy couldn't help but blush, but she still hugged him back "I missed you Sparky"

"Missed you too Blondie"

The happy couple stayed in each other's embrace for a little while, not noticing the few glares they got from a grumpy iron dragon slayer and a fire user.

"Laxus I have to address the guild, would you be able to get the guilds attention for me?"

"Anything for you." Laxus replied. He really missed the blond bombshell in his arms "LISTEN UP! LUCY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Lucy blushed as she brought herself out of Laxus's arms to address the guild.

"Everyone! The world as we know it is in grave danger." Lucy said sadly looking around the guild to make sure they were listening, quickly spotting Luna at the bar drinking what looked like a chocolate milkshake causing her to smile "I spent my time in the celestial world to get ready for this threat, and the time has come to make my move."

"Luce, what are you talking about?" Natsu said worriedly, giving a half-hearted glare to the leaning dragon slayer behind her.

"I will explain it to you, but I need you all to listen, and it requires a history lesson, so please bear with me." Lucy took a deep breath before continuing "Before when magic didn't exist there was a time where people worshipped the celestial spirits as gods. The celestial spirits were the only ones with magic, so they were seen as greater beings. The spirit king ruled over all, and the land was at peace. That was, until a man named Jaaku came into the picture."

"Jaaku was a poor man, and was jealous of the spirits for their magic, one day his jealousy got the best of him; he snuck into the palace of the stars, and found the king on his thrown. Jaaku begged the spirit king to grant him immortality, to make him a celestial spirit as well, but the spirit king saw through his mask, and saw what a cruel person he really was. The king banished him from the castle, but that didn't stop the evil man's greed one bit."

"You see, the spirits have something called "Liquid of the stars" or the "Milky way" as some call it. This is what gives celestial spirits their power, because it is made from stardust and ice from the comet's. Knowing this, Jaaku snuck into the castle once more to steal the liquid for himself. Although this seemed like a good plan, the 'Milky way' was not compatible to humans who didn't have the king's blessing. The 'Milky way' burned the foolish from the inside out, giving them a painful death as a result. Although Jaaku did not know this, but luck was on his side when he tripped and fell into the large pool of liquid, turning him into something no one expected. He turned himself into a half spirit, half human creature, giving him powers beyond belief, Jaaku started to attack the spirits, spreading his darkness into them one by one, this created his army of the Fallen, 'Fallen' celestial spirits who have turned to the dark side."

"The king was furious; to protect his fellow spirits he made the spirit realm in hopes of keeping them safe. Although the spirit king could no longer bring himself to trust the humans, he did feel bad for them. Jaaku had to be stopped, so he created the Guardians. The group of Guardians were made up of the strongest spirits, on the same level as the zodiac when not contracted. The Guardians fought with all their might, and sealed Jaaku away from many years. In this time the spirit king decided to give humans their own magical abilities by giving them half of his magic. A century past, and people could now develop their own magic without the spirit king, people were happy with their lives, but Jaaku became active once again."

Lucy looked towards her friends, and saw a sleeping Natsu and Happy in a chair. With a tick mark forming and her temper rising, she couldn't help but wake them up.

" _Solar wind"_ Lucy whispered under her breath while she held out her finger, pointing at the two. Two small stars appeared in a bright light, and flew to the two oblivious sleepy heads, hitting each on the head.

"PAY ATTENTION!" an aggravated Lucy yelled as she crossed her arms

"Oowwww Luuuuccyyy." Natsu moaned, rubbing his head

"Luuusshhyyy you're so mean!" Happy said while fake crying

"This is important!" Lucy said angrily. She took a deep breath before starting again,

"Jaaku had grown in power, and when the king sent the Guardians to defeat them, they came up empty handed. So, the spirit king finally created the keys to each spirit, trusting a few humans with the magic to summon them, he gave them keys to protect themselves, and to destroy Jaaku. The guardians were given to a special mage, with great strength and potential. Once a spirit is contracted to a celestial mage, it becomes at least 10 times more powerful because it is not only using its own magic, but theirs as well. With the extra power boost they were able to seal Jaaku once again, but they could not destroy such a powerful man."

Lucy looked around the guild once more, what she was about to tell them would not be easy to hear. But it had to be done.

"Jaaku has become active once again. He broke his seal, and is now breaking the seals on the Fallen as well. Soon Jaaku and the Fallen will arise to their full potential, and it is up to us to stop him."

"WHAT!" the guild yelled in shock, if the people before them had trouble with it, how could they stop it?

"Ha-ha...yea that's not all." Lucy said nervously "The spirit king decided that the Guardians being contracted to a human wasn't enough, so he made me a Half human, half celestial spirit as well..." She continued while rubbing the back of her neck

"Lucy...you don't mean?" the master said as he looked up to his child in shock

"I have become powerful enough to not only wield the Guardian keys, but to defeat Jaaku altogether. But I need your help, I know I have been gone for a very long time, but please believe me when I tell you that this is very, very serious. Please do me this favor." Lucy said in a pleading tone, bowing to the crowd of people before her.

The guild was silent, that was until Natsu made his decision known.

"YEA! LET'S DO IT!"

"WOOO!"

The guild was energized and ready for the fight of their lives. They have been bored as of late with nothing really going on; this is just what they needed to get back in the swing of things

"Luce! We are fairy tail! We are your family! And there is nothing we won't do for them!" Natsu said while giving her his famous toothy smile. Lucy couldn't help but tear up and return the smile. She was so relieved.

"For now everyone, we will need to train. I know that you are strong, but the Fallen are no joke, they are immortal, and cannot die. Thank you so much! Let's do it!" Lucy yelled as she put her hand up for the fairy tail salute, only for it to be mirrored by the rest of the guild.

"Tonight we will party like never before because Lucy came home to us, but tomorrow we will train like never before!" the master yelled as he jumped on the railing. With that being said the party began

* * *

The guild was alight with laughing and drunken smiles, and of course fights that never seemed to end. Lucy made her way through the crowd only to be hugged around the legs by non other that Luna

"So how do you like the guild?" Lucy asked

Luna's face split into a smile "I love it! Everyones so nice and I got food and delicious chocolate milkshake and...and it's just like magic and theirs some people who are close to my age"

"Really! Well that's great. I'm glad that you're having so much fun! Do you see the bigman over there with black hair talking to the bluenet..."

"Hmmm…. Oh I think I see him, he has weird hair… what about him"

Chuckling she said "Well he may have weird hair but that's not why I mentioned him. You see he has plant magic" at the mention of this her eyes light up even more if possible "Well why don't you go introduce yourself to him and see if he could give you some pointers"

"OK" she said and ran towards him

Lucy chuckled as she watched her run to him and excitedly introduce herself before she continued on her knew that she had to gather the people she would need to take with her to find the keys, and train them properly on how to fight a Fallen. And she knew exactly who was first on her list.

Gajeel.

Gajeel was in the middle of punching Natsu in the face when Lucy ran up and hugged him from behind. He didn't have to look behind him; he knew that intoxicating scent anywhere.

"Hey Bunny"

"Hedgehog I missed you." Lucy said coming out from behind him, smiling happily.

"You look different Bunny; I'm guessing things went well?" Gajeel said as he grinned down at her, completely ignoring the dumbfounded Natsu

"Yea, the spirit king gave me his blessing, because I drank the potion I am a lot stronger than Jaaku should be. Then again he does have a couple centuries on me." Lucy joked as she rubbed her arm

"Hey Luce! Why are you talking to metalhead?" Natsu asked, trying to get Lucy's attention off of Gajeel.

"Hedgehog and I got to know each other a lot better over the time we traveled." Lucy said as she nudged Gajeel with a grin.

"I see that."

Lucy and Gajeel turned to find a frowning Levy with her arms crossed, but that quickly changed when she looked at Lucy. Levy quickly ran into Lucy's arms and started crying out apologies after apologies.

"Levy calm down!" Lucy said as she rubbed her back "It's ok, I promise. I forgive you!"

"Oh Lu I missed you so much." Levy said as she pulled away "I'm so happy you're ok, did you work on your novel at all?" Levy added excitedly, Lucy was a very good writer.

"In fact I did write a couple of chapters. I can give them to you tomorrow."

While Levy and Lucy were catching up, Natsu couldn't help but feel jealous over Gajeel's relationship with Lucy. She was his partner after all, not his.

"Stop glaring at me salamander"

"She is mine."

Gajeel turned to see a very angry Natsu in front of him, "She is my partner. Stay out of my way."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow "I don't think so, not anymore flame brain."

"You have Levy, why do you want Lucy!" Natsu said angrily, his fists lighting up in the process

"I do not want Levy, she is a friend. Lucy on the other hand has proven to be quite the...partner as you say" Gajeel said in a calm tone, grinning at Natsu

"Why yo-"

"Natsu! Gajeel! I need to gather a few people up; could you guys grab Laxus and his team, and the rest of team Natsu? I need you guys to meet me in master's office ASAP." Lucy said, running over to the two dragon slayers, oblivious to what they were talking about

"Sure bunny, I'll grab Laxus and his team." Gajeel said coolly as he turned to go find the tall blond man

"I'll go find ice princess, Wendy and Erza then." Natsu said, but Lucy grabbed his arm before her could turn.

"Natsu, I did miss you." Lucy said smiling, hugging the dragon slayer in the process. Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck

"I missed you too Luce. I missed my partner."

"Oh Lucy I'm so glad your home!" Lisanna said as she forcefully pulled Lucy away from Natsu and gave her a quick hug

"Oh Lisanna! You are just the person I needed to talk to! I need to talk to your sister and your brother as well, could you come with me and help me find them?" Lucy said while smiling, oblivious to Lisanna's true intentions.

The white haired mage looked at Lucy with confusion before replying "Sure, come on I think Mira is at the Bar."

The two female mages left to find the two siblings, leaving a confused Natsu to search for Grey and Erza.

Ten minutes later the large group was in master's small office all looking towards Lucy for answers.

"I know that this is really short notice, but for the next six months I need to search for the guardian keys, and I have chosen you all to come with me so I can train you how to defeat the Fallen ones." Lucy explained as she leaned against the master's desk beside the short man. "Are you all ok with coming with me? I know it is a lot to ask, but time is not on our side so I need to know who will be coming."

The group looked around at one another. They were all strong mages who could do a lot of damage, why did she need so many of them to fight on their side.

"Lucy, there are a lot of strong mages here, are you sure you need all of us?" Freed said while frowning at the thought of Lucy thinking that they were weak.

"Freed I don't think any of you are weak, it's quite the opposite actually." Lucy started "I heard from the spirit king that you have already faced a Fallen two months ago. The Fallen could be in any form really, I'm not sure which spirit it took on, but it would have been impossible to kill."

The group was stunned to shock, the beast they fought over two months ago was what she was talking about? If that was true, then there would be many more of them.

"Lucy is right" the master said as he stood up from his desk "She is going to need each one of you to help face off against these things. We could hardly take on the thing with our whole guild fighting it. If Lucy can teach you how to destroy them, then so be it. You will all leave tomorrow morning to the magic coun-." before the master could finish the door slammed open and Luna came running in with the door clicking close.

"Mom! Droy knows so much about plant magic and flowers" she said jumping into Lucy's arms

"See I knew that you guys would like each other"

"Mhh-hmmm" she muttered back turning to look at everyone in the room and waved before she fell asleep. Everyone was flabbergasted at how she just ran in here and called Lucy 'mom'

"Now back to what I was saying, Master I would like to go to Sabertooth tomorrow, and I will meet up with you all in the afternoon. I need to ask a favor from Yukino. So please be packed and ready to leave for a month and meet back here at 2 o'clock. I will be back by then." Lucy said seriously as she looked each mage in the eyes "Thank you for this. I know this is a lot to ask from you, but I know if we work hard we can get through this, after all we are Fairy tail." Lucy said smiling.

"Um… Lucy why does she call you mom?" asked Mira

"Actually now that I think about it, didn't she come with you threw the door" Grey said

"I didn't know that you had a kid!" Natsu yelled pointing a accusing finger at Lucy, causing everyone to sweatdrop

"Ya because the year that I was gone I had a seven year old child" Lucy muttered with an eye roll "And would you be quiet you're going to wake her up" she hissed at him

"Sorry" he muttered

"Ignore the idiot Blondie"Laxus grummbled

"Although I am curious to who she is" said Gajeel

"Oh i'm sorry I guess I forgot to introduce her you all… everyone this is Luna,Luna Star… and well you see she's the only survivor of a fallen attack so I decided to take care of her"

Each mage nodded with sadden eyes and said their goodbyes; they soon left the office to continue to party until it was time to go home to pack.

"How did you get wrapped up in the middle of this my child? And why involve the little girl" the short man asked as he went to go sit in his chair.

"They have never found a celestial mage eligible for the job…. She also had no where else to go, I couldn't just leave her " Lucy said as she headed for the door herself with Luna in her arms.

"Be safe my child. Keep my children safe."

"I will."

* * *

It was after the party and Lucy was walking towards her old apartment with the still asleep Luna when she realized that she didn't have a place in magnolia anymore. The blond looked around the street trying to figure out where to go. The stream was flowing nice and calmly that night, and the stars were brightly shining in the clear night's sky. She would go to the celestial world, but she desperately needed sleep, and didn't feel like making her new team wait for three months until she returned. Erza and Levy would be asleep, Laxus would probably laugh at her for forgetting that she didn't have a place to stay, and she didn't know where Gajeel or Grey lived. So Lucy made up her mind and left towards the forest, where she knew of a little log cabin that would suit her and Luna just fine.

Lucy hesitantly knocked on the wooden door, not knowing if the occupants of the house were asleep or not. But to her surprise a very excited looking Natsu answered the door, seeming to be wide awake.

"Lucy! I was just about to go find you, I remembered that you don't have your apartment anymore, want to stay here?" Natsu asked as he opened the door to let them in

"If you don't mind, I'm pretty tired." She said as she moved past him into the house

"I used to sleep over all the time Luce! No problem!" Natsu said with a grin "Here I'll take the couch for the night, my hammock is just over there, and you two can sleep there for the night."

"Thanks Natsu, I'll see you in the morning ok?" Lucy said while trying to hide a yawn. The busty blond swayed her way over to the hammock only when she got situated to collapse and fall asleep comically, making Natsu chuckle as he went to get the spare blankets he kept in his closet. Just as he went past the blond to set the couch up, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful and relaxed she was when she was asleep and how motherly she looked with a child in her arms, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it were their kids sleeping with her.

Don't get Natsu wrong, the year he spent worrying over Lucy opened his eyes in many ways. He was no longer oblivious to those beautiful brown eyes, or her soft blond locks. He could no longer ignore the fact that Lucy was downright sexy in every aspect, and that she lit up the room when she entered. So Natsu couldn't help himself when he turned off the lights and snuck into his hammock along with her, covering both her, Luna and himself with the blanket, and cuddled her to his chest with Luna in the middle. How long has he waited to hold her like this? Sure before it was just him thinking she was comfy, but now he could enjoy all of the aspects of having her pressed up against him.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"G'night Natsu."

* * *

Lucy woke to a snoring Natsu, a very warm Blanket and Luna shaking her shoulders that morning. She quickly woke up and got out of bed, writing a note to Natsu about how he should stop climbing in bed with her (she knew he would ignore it) and reminded him to pack and be ready for two. She then changed into her black leather bodysuit with matching black leather heels with her whip and keys on her hip, and her long hair in a braid, then she went over to Luna and helped her into black shorts and a violet long sleeved shirt while also braiding her hair to match. With that done they left the wooden cabin as quietly as possible, to not wake the sleeping dragon slayer up or the blue cat that was sleeping in his tiny hammock as well.

Lucy and Luna traveled on the quick train ride to Sabertooth, and walked into the guild with little to no trouble. She looked around to find that the guild was silent and looking straight at them in question, until a familiar short silvery blue haired girl ran up to Lucy to give her a hug hello

"Lucy! What are you doing here? And who's this cutie" Yukino said excitedly hugging her fellow celestial mage and looking at Luna

"I actually came for you, and this is Luna" Lucy said returning her hug "But I need to talk to your master first."

"Sting should be in his office, I'll go-"

CAAWW

The sounds of smashing and loud bird noises interrupted Yukino, and the guild quickly became on red alert. Lucy and Luan ran outside with the rest of them to find a giant bird with the wingspan of at least thirty feet and the height of 20 feet. The bird had black feathers with red eyes, and flew down to the townspeople below, pecking at them with its beak.

Before the guild could react Lucy lept into action, taking out her whip and extending it to the bird's neck, and pulling herself onto the bird. While Luna ran towards its feet., once she got there she threw a dead vine out if her pocket and lept back waiting for Lucy to give the ok.

" _CELESTIAL STAR, SUPERNOVA!"_ Lucy screamed, creating a large fireball, and blasted it at the birds back, making it crash to the ground and her along with it. Lucy landed harshly on the rock floor, "Luna now!" then quickly got up and leapt at the beast again

"Right! Winding Vines!" the dead vine that she threw at the bird come to life and quickly wrapped around it trying to hold it down only to break, but to keep trying.

"Lucy! Luna!" Yukino screamed in worry, she couldn't see them through the dust

The bird flapped its wings in anger, trying to throw Lucy and get the vines off of its now burnt back. Lucy swore as she noticed that the wound was healing at a rapid pace. She found herself a Fallen.

" _OPEN, GATE OF THE FIRE BIRD! PHOENIX!"_

With a bright light and the doorbell noise Nix arrived with all of his sexy glory. He grinned at Lucy as she was thrashed around on the neck of the bird "You need me Princess?"

"Unison raid, now." Lucy said as she jumped from the bird to his side, which was a 10 feet leap mind you. Lucy took Nix hand and chanted while her eyes held the magic circle.

" _With the Phoenix's flame as my guide_

 _And the shining stars as my witness_

 _I will burn you with the light of the fiery stars_

 _FLAME OF THE STARLIGHT PHOENIX!"_

A bright light formed as Nix and Lucy raised their free hand, making a ball of gold fire, and then shooting it at the large bird like beast. The beast did not fully recover from the hit that was dealt before, and was hit yet again by the powerful flames. With a screech the bird landed with a thud. Without a second to lose Luna sent even more vines out to hold it down, while Lucy quickly let go of Nix and sent him back to the spirit world, and chanted her final spell.

" _As the stars align_

 _So will these golden bars_

 _Formed with stardust and raw strength_

 _CAGE OF THE CELESTIAL PRISON!"_

In an instant Lucy's eyes glowed once again with a magic circle, and beams of light started wrapping around the struggling monster. Lucy relaxed her stance as she saw the bars hardening into a golden cage, and walked towards the still angry bird.

Lucy looked over to Luna "You can release your vines now… thanks for the help" she got a "your welcome" in return as the vine let go of the bird and the vine came back to Luna's hand,Lucy looked up at the bird for a second as it thrashed around in the cage after being released from the vines before, she jumped and hit it on the head through the bars to make it hit the ground with yet another thump.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Lucy said as she sat cross legged in front of the bird

"What do you want with me celestial mage." A deep voice muttered from the bird

"Oh so you can speak." Lucy said as she crossed her arms and frowned "why did you let yourself become a Fallen?"

"So you know of us?" The bird said as he stood up properly so he could look down at her.

"Of course, I am the one who is going to destroy you." Lucy said with a deadpanned look as Luna came running to her and sat in her lap looking at the bird in a way that said ' _of course she knows of the fallen'_

Behind her Sabertooth stood in awe at the mages before them. This was not the first time the bird had attacked them, but never have they been able to defeat the thing let alone capture it.

"But I'm not going to do that." Lucy said as she stood and looked at the bird "you used to be Columbia the dove are you not? Why would something that meant peace want to become a Fallen?"

The bird widened its eyes in shock before replying in a cut tone _"I was the dove, but the humans of that time never paid attention to me. I got fed up and jealous, Jaaku was able to see my inner wishes, and granted me the power to break free of the king's rule."_

"Well that's just stupid." Lucy said while shaking her head "To this day the Dove is the sign of peace and love, what you have been doing for two centuries is anything but that. People still look up to your image to this day. So please let go of what Jaaku told you. I promise I will be your friend and help you back into the celestial world as long as you are sorry and understand that what you did was wrong." Lucy said as she outstretched her hand to the bird.

"Ya as long as you're sorry Mustache man will forgive you and you can go back to all of your friends in your world" Luna chirped while re-braiding Lucy's hair into a side braid on her left shoulder.

The bird looked at Lucy and Luna, and found itself growing warmer. Without it knowing it started to glow the familiar warm gold color that most celestial spirits do, and began to shrink as well. Soon what was left in the large birds place was a small white dove with blue eyes looking at her.

Lucy quickly released the spell, letting the cage explode into little gold sparkles, and the small dove flew onto Lucy's outstretched arm, and nudged her cheek, before flying into her hand, and fading away in a gold light, leaving behind the silver key of the dove.

Gutting up with Luna in her arms Lucy turned to look at the surprised Sabertooth mages, all of them who thought she was weak and useless before, was now proved very wrong.

"Lucy...what?"

"This is what I came to talk to you about Yukino." Lucy said as she walked towards Sting. "Would your four top mages be able to meet us in your office please? I have a request I need to ask of you."

"S-sure" stammered a blushing Sting, he couldn't help but appreciate her curvaceous body and be amazed by her power, all of the men in the surrounding area were. "Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus let's go."

* * *

The Sabertooth mages soon found themselves blown away by Lucy's story about what will be coming for their world and how she met Luna. They could hardly believe what Lucy became and that she was asking help from them of all people.

"Alright, I understand the situation, but why ask our guild?" Sting asked as he crossed his arms

"Well let's see, we have a memory make mage who can copy almost any magic." Lucy looked towards Rufus, making him Blush like a schoolgirl "Who by the way cannot copy my Magic, it can only be done so by a creature such as myself."

Lucy then looked to Orga who grinned at her with pride "A strong Lightning God slayer who can control black lightning."

"A very capable celestial spirit mage that can summon two celestial spirits at once." Lucy said smiling at a shy Yukino

"And last but not least two very strong dragon slayers who are capable of performing unison raids, and have both unlocked their second origin." Lucy smirked at Sting "Why would I not want you guys? So, will you help me?"

"…"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Also OMG this is the longest chapter that i have written, its 59 pages long!**

 **Please follow/ favorite / review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sting looked out the window of the train as he tried to hold down his nausea, knowing that if he could just fall asleep he would be free from his motion sickness.

But alas, he could not.

Sting found that out as he looked at the blonde bombshell periodically throughout the ride. The blonde celestial mage was currently talking to Yukino about the spirit world and what it was like, but even then the blonde couldn't be prettier.

The sun from the window shining on her golden spun hair, and her eyes lighting up in interest and excitement on the subject at hand brought out the inner beauty that could only be Lucy and with the kid asleep in her arms she looked so motherly and so natural.

Sting knew that this could be a problem. Dragon slayers only had one mate, and the way he was reacting from her scent was anything to go by, he was pretty sure he was screwed. Not only that but he could tell that Rogue was having a similar problem. The shadow dragon slayer was panicking on the inside, thinking of ways to get his mind off the bashful blonde as well. Both dragon slayers looked at each other in their panic, they needed to talk after this ride.

The train soon reached their destination and the group got off the train with the dragon slayers sighing in relief, never has a train ride been so awkward for them.

They walked to the guild in silence, not knowing what exactly they would find, considering they have never been to the guild before.

Lucy turned to them before opening the big guild doors, "What you are about to see, shouldn't be that surprising, so…just watch out for flying tables and what not."

The mages looked at her in question as she opened the guild doors, allowing the loud noises of a brawl that has probably gone on for thirty minutes considering that almost all of the guild was in it.

"What the-" Orga said as he looked around at all the people fighting.

"Come on. We need to get the team together and the guild calmed down before we leave." Lucy called as she motioned them to follow her as she grabbed Luna's hand. The group dodged tables and beer glasses until they were almost at the bar, which was dubbed the safe zone. But before they got there, Lucy didn't notice the chair flying her way that was thrown from a very pissed off Gajeel that was aimed at a snickering Natsu not too far from her. The chair flew true, but was knocked off course by Grey flying it towards a highly annoyed Lucy. Lucy was knocked back a bit by the chair and glared at the guild, could they not notice that they had guests?…. It also almost hit her daughter… How dare they, they will be punished. Cue demon Lucy, Mamma bear.

Lucy stood where she was, and told the Sabers to go to the bar without her, Luna "guiding" them there. She then calmly took off the heart earrings that she always wears, and there is a reason she always wears them.

Most of the guild fell to their knees from the unknown pressure of magic, the stronger ones looking around in alarm trying to find the strong magical energy, but all they came up with was an annoyed Lucy crossing her arms.

"Now that I have your attention, we have visitors; I need to see the team at the bar soon so we can leave." Lucy said as she put her earring back in.

"Lucy wha-"

"A celestial spirit mage must produce a lot of magic to hold open a gate from another world; before I was changed I could open three golden gates at the same time, and allow them to use their most powerful spells." Lucy said while grinning. "I wore these earrings for a reason, not just because they're cute." She winked as she made her way to the bar to meet up with her team.

At the bar stood the Sabertooth mages, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Lily, Luna and Gajeel. All packed and ready to leave for the long trip.

Lucy turned to Erza who was right behind her and leaned in to tell her a secret, "While we are at the magic council I will be picking up a few more people, one person in particular you might like." The sly blonde whispered teasingly as she pulled away to address the group with a serious face, leaving the blushing redhead to her own thoughts.

"We will be leaving in the next ten minutes for the magic counsel, but this journey will not stop there. Sabertooth's town was being attacked by a Fallen. Although it was a silver key, it was strong and took a lot of magic just to subdue it. Each spirit will be different, some will have magic, and some will have brute strength and fighting ability. Not all of them will be recognizable as spirits either. Some will be in a human form, and some will be in a form so hideous that it will make you want to cry," Lucy said as she looked each one of them in the face, making sure they understand that this was by all means not a joke.

"The reason why I called the dragon slayers here was because one of the spirits we will be facing is a guardian," Lucy continued, "this Guardian is the strongest out of them, and is none other than Draco, the celestial dragon."

The reaction was one of a bomb dropping, jaws dropped and eyes widened. They remember the dragon of chaos, and the dragon festival, they knew to take this seriously.

"We can get into detail about that later, for now let's get moving." Lucy said smiling, happy to be out on the road again with her family.

"Come on Luna." Lucy said offering her, her hand. She nodded taking her hand and following her to say goodbye to everyone.

With heartfelt goodbyes and tearful hugs the guild watched as their mages left for their mission, hoping to see them again soon.

* * *

"LUUUSSSHHIIEEE II'MM HUUNNGGRRYY!" Happy said with fake tears as he flew above Lucy's head.

"We should be getting to the magic council soon; you will have to wait until after we are done there." Lucy said as she walked through the rocky forest.

It has been a full day's travel, and the party of 23 mages were all tired and hungry from the day's journey. Well, besides Lucy and Luna who was on Lucy's shoulders looking at all the trees and plants, occasionally picking the flowers and grabbing a branch or leaf.

"Luce, we have been walking all day, can't we just stop at an inn and go tomorrow?" Natsu suggested, frowning as he dragged his feet.

Lucy thought about it for a minute, but reluctantly agreed to the plan. The only problem is that there was no inn on the way.

"There's going to be no inn in the forest, stupid." Luna stated in a bored tone.

"Be nice Luna, and she's right there is no inn on the way; we can camp out for the night if you guys would rather that?" Lucy suggested, looking to Erza for any other suggestions.

"Alright; Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Rufus and Orga go find drinking water for the night, Mira, Sting, Elfman, Rogue and Yukino can go find wood." Erza said, pointing to each person. "Grey, Natsu, Happy and I will hunt for some game, Laxus and Bickslow if you could scout the area for any people around, I doubt that there are any, but we wouldn't want to be attacked in the middle of the night. That leaves Lucy, Luna, Lisanna, Freed, Evergreen, Wendy and Carla to set up camp," Erza finished. Looking around for any objections, which there were none because Erza is Erza and you don't argue with her. Period.

"Alright then let's go!" Levy said as she conjured up two buckets per person in her group with her magic and skipped off in a random direction. The rest of the group followed after the short bluenette, talking to one another.

"I bet I get a Buck before you do, ice brain!"

"No way, ash for brains!

"Ice Princess!"

"Fire breathing lizard!"

Erza quickly hit both boys on the back of their head and walked silently into the forest; the boys followed behind rubbing their heads while Happy snickered behind them.

"Come on, Bickslow. This isn't gonna get done by itself." Grumbled Laxus as he and Bickslow entered the forest on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Getting wood is manly!" Elfman said happily as he dragged his sister through the trees, a weirded out Rogue and Sting behind them, followed by a smiling Yukino as she waved goodbye to Lucy.

"Ok, let's get started!" Lucy said as she looked around the clearing, deeming it okay for the large campsite needed. Lucy's eyes started to glow as she summoned up her magic.

" _Virgo_ , could you come out please?" Lucy asked, immediately after her eyes stopped glowing with a magic circle, and Virgo popped out like she normally does.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, bowing like she normally does

"NO! No Punishment!" Lucy said, waving her arms frantically in panic. "I was wondering if you could help us set up camp for 23 people."

"Not a problem princess, one minute."

In a blur Virgo ran around the campground, and then suddenly stopped. What was left of the empty space was a nice bonfire area where they could sit and eat without a problem, and five large tents that were set up, two on one side, three on the other.

"Wow Virgo, you didn't have to do it all." Lucy said in awe as she looked around the place like the others did. "Thank you so much Virgo, you never cease to impress."

"Thank you, Princess!" Virgo said, giving her a small smile, she then returned to the celestial world with the familiar golden light.

"Your spirits are really useful aren't they?" Freed said, coming up beside Lucy admiring the place.

"They sure are. They always find a way to help out. They helped build my cabin for me when I moved." Lucy said smiling. "Would you be able to write some runes around the camp ground? Just to make sure, monsters are everywhere these days."

"That is a good idea, I'll get on that." Freed said as he left to go do his job.

"Oh! Wait Freed!"

"Hm?"

"Umm, I know that you're really good with books, I was wondering if you would be able to take a look at the story I've been writing." Lucy said shyly, looking at her feet cutely.

Freed smiled, in all honesty he didn't know that Lucy wrote, but he would be happy to read it. He was quite interested on what she would come up with. "Sure, I could take a look at it tonight if you would like?"

"Thank you!" Lucy said smiling.

Across the camp Evergreen was looking at the tents, finding the insides set up with air mattresses and sleeping bags. Even a little light was inside.

Lisanna on the other hand was looking at the place in awe- that was until Lucy actually came up to her and started to talk to her. They got into a conversation about different books and designers that they liked, and Lisanna found herself enjoying the conversation a lot more than she thought she would. Before they all knew it Wendy had conned them all into making flower crowns for the others when they get back. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at jokes and giggling at how silly Freed looked with daisies in his long green hair.

That is how the others found them, and they all had a good laugh. The groups looked around in wonder at Virgo's work, besides team Natsu who just grinned proudly at their teammate. As it got darker the mages got hungrier, so Lucy, Luna, Lisanna, Mira and Wendy all pitched in making a dinner big enough for the mages with the deer that Erza caught, and the two rabbits Natsu and Grey managed to catch. Along with the berries and wild carrots Levy found, the girls made a nice meal for the group. Once the mages were fed and happy, they each went inside to sleep. The night owls that were left talked around the fire, listening to stories of the past and laughing at the jokes that were made.

The night carried on with Lucy and Luna (They were sharing a sleeping bag) in between Orga and Bickslow, and Rufus between Evergreen and Freed.

It was starting to get late, but none of the mages were feeling tired, so they decided to get a deck of cards that Lucy had in her tent, and started playing a game of poker.

"This is boring." Evergreen said as she crossed her legs while looking at her hand. "Why don't we make things interesting?"

Lucy looked up at Evergreen and saw right through her poker face. She had a very good hand, and wanted to get as much out of it as she could.

"Why don't we play strip poker then?" Bickslow said laughing, meaning it as a joke.

"There's a child in here." Lucy chided him.

"Oops sorry, I keep forgetting that there's a kid with us " Bickslow apologizes.

Even though Lucy scolded him she still looked at her hand as well; she had a straight flush going on, and was confident that she would be fine if she played the much more interesting version of the game.

"It's fine," Luna giggled out, "Besides I think I'll beat all of you."

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned, she got a nod in response. "Ok then, why not."

Everyone looked at a grinning Lucy and Luna as Lucy winked at Bickslow. "I think I can take you all on. Let's do it." She finished her taunt by crossing her legs under the makeshift table, grinning like the Cheshire cat at the thought of winning the game fully clothed.

The participants at the table agreed, some more hesitant than the others, but the game soon went under way. After five games Lucy had lost her shoes, but gained Bickslow's shirt, Evergreen's shawl, and Rufus' hat. Orga also scored Rufus' boots and Lucy's boots. So far it was Evergreen, Rufus, and Bickslow that were losing things, but the game wasn't over yet. Luckily they all knew not to go after Luna even if she did have Rufus's mask, Lucy's star necklace and Freed's belt.

After an hour Rufus lost his pants and Shirt to Evergreen, leaving him in Orga's overgrown sweater to keep him warm. Evergreen lost her garter belt to Orga, making the said man grin in accomplishment as he wore it around his neck, but he lost his shirt to Rufus, and his Boots to Freed.

Freed was doing surprisingly well, with only his shoes given to Bickslow. Bickslow lost his shirt and his cloak to Lucy, which helped Lucy keep warm on the slightly chilly night. Lucy only lost her black ribbon to Freed, she was doing very well.

"Ah ha! Cosplayer, your turn to strip!" Bickslow said as he stuck his long tongue out in his famous grin. Lucy blushed, realizing that she was at a disadvantage, and they all knew it. Oh, why did she have to wear a bodysuit?

The grumbling Lucy turned around, unzipping her bodysuit from the front and taking her arms out of the leather. All the males watched with lust filled eyes as she stripped off her suit as quickly as possible, covering herself in Bickslow cloak and shirt as quickly as possible, and sitting down before anyone got a good look at her behind. She blushed and glared at a grinning Bickslow.

Another thirty minutes and the game ended. Lucy was determent to make Bickslow go through the same torture that she went through and played him like a fiddle. In the end, Freed lost his shirt, but kept his pants, Orga was stuck in his underwear, Evergreen had to give up her Bra, while still keeping on her dress, Luna lost her shoes, pink ribbon and her black choker and Lucy was grinning as she watched Bickslow walk into his tent in only his boxer shorts, his helmet was taken as well as his pants, making Lucy quite warm. Lucy walked back to her tent with Luna, a smile on her face, she was so happy to have friends.

The night dragged on, and soon it was around six in the morning, Lucy got up at the crack of dawn to start the day with Luna right behind her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They got up and figured that they might as well get breakfast for the group, and do their daily jog while they were at it.

Once stepping outside they found an already awake Bickslow. He was sitting by the dying fire trying to get it going again. Lucy went back into her tent and got his helmet, knowing how much it meant to the man. She went to go sit beside him holding the helmet on her lap while Luna went to his other side.

"Good morning," they said, smiling sleepily at the tall blue haired man.

Bickslow couldn't help by smile fondly at the cute girl sitting beside him. She wore only a sports bra, and a pair of jogging shorts and running shoes, but she still looked beautiful just the same, then he looked to Luna to see that she was wearing the same outfit.

"Good morning Cosplayer, Midget."

"Hey, I'm not a midget! I'm only seven, plenty of time to grow. " Luna pouted.

"I bet you want this back, right?" She said, chuckling at Luna's nickname, holding out the helmet to the man while smiling at him.

"Yeah, better get that huh?" He said, taking it from her gently before going to put it on, but they stopped him halfway, taking hold of his arms.

Bickslow looked down at them in question, their eyes were looking into his own, and he couldn't help but be amazed at Lucy's beautiful brown eyes with golden specks, and rings. And Luna with her Mocha eyes filled with curiosity and determination.

Lucy blushed when she noticed that they unconsciously leaned closer to one another and looked away, all the while Luna was snickering at them.

"I like your eyes. I trust you Bickslow." She said looking at him once more.

Luna not wanting to be left out added, "Yeah, I like your eyes too, they're so pretty! Just like rubies."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go running with us?" Lucy asked, smiling gently as she guided his hands down to put his helmet on his lap.

Bickslow was completely and utterly shocked. No one besides his team was comfortable with him because of his magic and how it worked. He was always forced to cover his face to protect others from his ruby eyes. It was a shame and a bother, but here Lucy and Luna were, accepting him for who he was. He couldn't help but smile and ruffle their hair while agreeing to go jogging with them.

Little did he know what exactly he was in for,

"Kaito, Kenma, _wanna_ come out and _play_?" Lucy said while smirking as her eyes glowed with magic.

Before Bickslow could ask, a large glowing light appeared and suddenly faded to show two huge hunting dogs. Both snarling at Bickslow, making him jump back in surprise.

"These are two of my new friends, Kaito and Kenma. These two bad boys will be helping us catch something today, they love hunting." Lucy said with a sinister grin.

Quickly and silently, Luna tackled them in a hug and started having a random conversation with them.

After a quick change of clothes for Bickslow they left at a good pace, with the dogs running beside them. After about an hour they stopped for a break, and started hunting around for some game for breakfast.

" _Star shine!"_ Lucy said as she took out her whip. Her eyes glowed a bright gold as she looked around for an animal of sorts. As soon as she looked to the east she felt a very high magic signature.

"Bicks, Luna, we need to go back to camp and get the others ready to move." Lucy said as she turned to face them. "There is a very high magic signature heading for the magic council. We don't have time!"

Lucy quickly jumped on Kaito's back, grabbing Luna placing her in front, and asked Kenma to carry Bickslow as well. They were back at the camp site in no time. They split up to wake up the different genders and Lucy called out Virgo to quickly pack up.

In a matter of minutes everyone was up and running towards the magic council. Lucy knew that if they kept going at this pace, they would not make it there in time.

Lucy stopped and closed her eyes and brought her magic up to the surface.

 _"I call upon the Phoenix, the dove, the hunting dogs, and the crow. Come to my aid and pass through your gate!"_ Lucy yelled, throwing her arm up for her magic circle to appear above her.

A massive golden light appeared, but quickly faded to show the two large hunting dogs once again, a large bird which was on fire, and a small dove that was on top of a tall dark haired man.

"Listen up!" Lucy said, getting everyone's attention, some ran back to the group to see what was going on. "We won't make it in time, so I need the dragon slayers, Freed, and Yukino to get on Nix; he is the bird on fire over there."

"SWEEET!" Natsu yelled running up to the giant bird and jumping on its back "I'm all fired up!"

"Erza, Rufus, Grey and I will be riding the hunting dogs." Lucy said pointing to the large dogs, both wagging their tails. "And the rest of you will jump on Nero." Lucy said while pointing to the tall man.

...

"What?" The group questioned, looking at the man that was scowling at them all.

"Nero, can you turn into your large form please." Lucy said smiling at him.

With a 'tch' he started to glow, not the familiar golden glow that they were use to, but a black glow. When it disappeared instead of a man a giant crow with dark eyes was in his place.

"Alright, everyone else jump on Crovus!" Lucy commanded while getting on Kaito with Luna in the front and Grey behind her. She then turned to the exceeds and the spirit of the dove.

"I know I haven't made a contract with you, but we will have to do it on the fly, I hope you understand. I need you to go with the exceeds and fly on ahead of us. Tell me what is happening when you get there okay?"

The bird nodded its head and flew off to the direction of the magic council. Nix and Nero taking off in flight as well.

"Kaito, Kenma, I need you guys at full speed, do you think you can handle that?" She said petting Kaito beneath her. She got her answer when both dogs took off at the speed of sound. All the passengers could do was hold on tight and try not to fall off on their way.

' _Lucy, the Fallen has attacked the magic council, it is only a matter of time before it reaches the dungeon.'_ The white bird told Lucy as it flew over the magic council building, avoiding the flames on the roof and the smoke and ash in the air.

Lucy flinched at the news; they were already too late. ' _Keep me posted on what you see, please. I need to know as soon as possible.'_

Nix, Crovus, and the hunting dogs arrived at the same time, and let their passengers off before waiting for more instructions. The mages held grim faces at the sight before them. The building was in flames, rune knights were everywhere trying to put out the fires. But the Fallen was nowhere in sight.

Lucy quickly took to action, telling the hunting dogs to go sniff out the Fallen, to buy them as much time as possible, and asking the dove to fly over top to see if they were missing any details.

"Lisanna! Take Levy, Wendy, and Natsu to go put out those flames. As soon as you're done Wendy and Natsu come catch up to the rest of us, while you two help out the rune knights the best you can." Lucy said as she activated her star shine spell once again, making her eyes glow gold.

"There are Two Fallen ones, one in the basement dungeons which is the one that Fairy Tail caught, and another one who is quite stronger than the other, and is above ground." Lucy said as she looked to Erza. "I need you, Orga, Laxus, Bickslow, and Rufus to go down there and make sure that the one in containment stays contained. Crovus go with them and keep me posted. I will be going there after the rest of us take on the one above ground. Let's go!" Lucy yelled, and ran off towards the flaming building.

The groups went their separate ways, but they didn't really know what was going to come next.


	19. Words Will Hurt Me

The clouds covered the sky in a grey haze as Lucy and her group split up to look for the Fallen. Lucy looked up at the sky, and couldn't help but worry that something bad was going to happen.

"Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Mira, Freed and Elfman, let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. Freed remember you won't be able to defeat it, you need to capture the thing in your runes before it powers up for an attack, this one is strong, you won't be able to take a hit without getting seriously damaged." Lucy warned as she threw the communication lacrima at Mira for her to hold.

"Call me when you find it, we will be your backup." Lucy said as she pointed to Gajeel, Grey and Evergreen.

Both groups made a run for it through the hallways of the broken down building, dodging people and obstacles in their path. Lucy's eyes were still shining gold; she could see exactly where the beast was. The beast was small in size, nowhere near as big as the Dove, but she could tell it was strong. She split the team up so she could subdue it before they could get to it. She had not trained them yet- they could get hurt.

Lucy, Gajeel, Evergreen and Grey stopped suddenly, hearing a blood curdling scream coming from their right. Without a moment to lose Lucy quickly picked up her pace and kicked the door open, finding a dimly lit empty room.

Lucy walked into the room and looked around, finding nothing she was about to walk back out to her group when something dripped on her face. Lifting her hand up to her cheek, and bringing it up to her line of sight, shestared at the red liquid that was on her hand. With widened eyes she looked to her group who were all looking up at the ceiling with alook of utter horror on their faces.

Lucy slowly brought her eyes up towards the ceiling where she found the most horrifying creature she ever saw. The being had a human body, and seemed to be female. Her once full head of black hair was balding in random places, and there was a place where her skull was showing through her scalp, her skin was a deathly white with patches of skin missing, exposing the bone and muscle underneath. Half of her jaw was missing skin, her black, sharp teeth easily shown off while she smiled wickedly down at our favorite celestial half breed.

The woman had her back against the ceiling, defying gravity. er bony hands and almost skeletal arms were against the ceiling and her once beautiful long white dress was now in rags, fanned at her ankles, making it so that her legs could not be seen. Sure the decaying skin was scary enough, but the woman looked at them with empty eye sockets, her white cheeks tear stained with the red liquid that dripped on to Lucy.

The woman gave one more blood curdling scream and jumped down onto the terrified mage below her. The only thing Lucy could remember were her friends calling her name, before her world went black.

* * *

 _"Lucy! Oh Lucy!" A soft voice called._

 _Lucy opened her eyes to find that she was lying down in her old bed in the mansion. She looked around her room in shock, it was the same as when she left the place, but there were toys around the room that were neatly put away. Lucy stood from the bed and looked around to find her younger self still settled underneath the warm silk covers, sleeping peacefully._

 _"Lucy! Dear, come on it's time to get out of bed, my little sleepy head!" Called the soft woman's voice again. The door opened to find Lucy's mother, dressed in a pink ball gown with bows and lace and frilly things. Her mother smiled right at her before walking towards the now crying Lucy._

 _Lucy ran to her mother, only to run right through the woman to the other side. Lucy turned to find her mother waking her younger self, giving her younger self loving words, and sweet kisses to start her day._

 _Lucy cried watching her mother, how she missed the women that could brighten her day. Suddenly Layla stood from where she crouched from the bed, and walked angrily towards the present Lucy._

 _"I thought I raised my child better than to be some whore!" Layla screamed with angry tears running down her face. "You spoiled brat, how could you do that with him! Your own father!"_

 _"Mamma, what are you saying?" Lucy asked, tears running down her face frantically._

 _"How could you! It's because of you! Your father is cold and distant towards me and it's all because of you! I never thought you would be such a hussy. How dare you walk into this house again?" Layla screamed at her daughter, running up to the crying Lucy and slapping her in the face._

 _Lucy held her cheek in pain as she stared at the wall in shock. "Mamma, I promise you it wasn't my fault. I was so young mamma I didn't know what was going on! Please mamma!" Lucy said, trying to hug the woman only for her to be pushed away._

 _"Leave this house and never return, you are no daughter of mine." Her mother said coldly, turning away from her only daughter and walking through the door._

 _Lucy's legs could no longer support her as she fell to the ground shaking, and crying in her hands. Lucy was heartbroken and in shock, she could not move from the floor to go chase after her mother, and continued to cry. How could her loving mother say such a thing to her? It wasn't her fault her father did those awful things to her! It's not her fault!_

 _"Luuuccyyy, Luuuccyyy, can't you do anything but cry?"_

 _Lucy stood, spinning behind her to look for the source of the voice._

 _"Come on Lucy, are you really that pathetic?Turn around."_

 _Lucy's world spun, and there in plain sight was a full length mirror, decorated with golden ivy and roses. Lucy stepped towards the mirror with caution until she came face to face with herself. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and tear stains ran down her face. The blonde looked closer ather right eye; it wasn't brown, but a dull grey. The color started to drain from her face, and what was left was a cruel looking Lucy in black and white, grinning evilly back at her._

 _"There you are, I thought you would never find me." The dark Lucy said, crossing her arms._

 _"W-who are-?"_

 _"I am you, my dear. But you see, I am the part of you that you try and hide, I am the one that holds your darkest desires and possesses your hatred for your so called family." The black haired Lucy said, smiling kindly at her blonde look alike._

 _"You're me?" The blonde said, putting her hand up to her mouth in shock._

" _Yes! Did we not just go over that?" Lucy's darker version of herself yelled, frustrated, taking a step forward towards the now shaking brown eyed girl._

 _"You really are stupid, what a shame my other self has to be so…naive? A scatter brain?"_

 _The black haired counterpart took a step through the mirror and Lucy stepped back in fright. She didn't know what was going on, first she was walking into an empty room with her group and now she is in a dark place with only a mirror and the woman in front of her in sight._

 _"You see, Lucy dear," Dark Lucy said coming closer to the shaking blond, "I am much better than you could ever be. So let me take over for a bit, hm?"_

 _Lucy shook her head, this is not her._

 _"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, my dear, dear girl, why can't you see a good thing when it happens? You should have lived your life in solitude but no, the Iron Slayer just had to come and find you didn't he? I wonder why he came to find you?" She smiled, walking behind the blonde and taking a piece of her long blonde hair and started to play with it._

 _"You're not me."_

 _"…"_

 _The darker girl looked down at the hair in interest, before tugging it down, bringing a surprised and falling Lucy in its wake. The dark Lucy looked down at the once bright eyed blonde and smiled her creepiest smile before answering._

 _"No, I am not you per say, but I am apart of you. How about we call me Lucifer? It's fitting isn't it? A powerful name, and with an evil background, it fits."_

 _Lucy stood up once more and looked at the girl in confusion. She had to get a grip to get out of this place._

 _"Alright then Lucifer, why am I here?"_

 _"Oh, got some confidence back, did we?" Lucifer said, giggling at the girl in front of her. "The reason why you are here is because the Fallen can show you your deepest, darkest nightmares. I am your nightmare. You don't want to become cold and angry towards your guild, you don't want to be cold and heartless, and you don't want to be alone. But Lucy you are so, so wrong." She continued, grabbing the brown eyed girl's shoulders and shaking her._

 _"You can't be powerful without being lonely! They will only slow you down; you need me to become stronger!"_

 _Lucy shook her head, this person was not her, and this was just an illusion like she said. "No, I don't need you; I don't need to be alone. My guild and my daughter will give me strength!"_

 _With her hands still on Lucy's shoulders, Lucifer moved them to her head and threw her down in one swift movement; a loud smack was heard as Lucy's head hit the floor._

 _Lucy laid there stunned for a minute, until she felt a hand on her ankle dragging her back away from Lucifer._

 _"Tisk tisk, I guess my time with you is up little one, please feel free to visit any time. Or I will come find you first, either or." Lucifer said waving her hand in goodbye while smiling as Lucy was dragged away into the darkness by unknown hands._

 _All Lucy could see was darkness, and it felt like forever before she heard the one word from that one voice that could save her from this nightmare._

 _"Lucy."_

 _Lucy looked up to find her pink haired best friend staring down at her sadly._

 _"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, throwing herself at the Dragon Slayer's waist, holding on tightly. She shook as sobs racked through her body._

 _"Lucy, you're so pathetic." The pink haired man said, taking a hold of her arms and throwing her away from him. "Why can't you be better? Lisanna is so much better than you ever were."_

 _Lucy looked up at Natsu in shock before taking hold of the little anger she still held for him and the guild, making it grow into a bright flame to light her way._

 _"You forgot me!" Lucy screamed, standing on her own two feet. "You left me alone, I had to walk through the guild and watch the people I loved smile, but never at me! They never talked to me, but they did talk about me!" Lucy said throwing her arms in the air in frustration and anger._

 _"I tried so hard to be noticed by SOMEONE! But look where it got me! You were my light in the dark Natsu, but I have finally had enough of being left in the dark. I have had ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled, taking a step forward and punching the pink haired mage in the face, only for him to crumble into ashes at her feet._

 _"Lucy how could you!" Levy cried from behind her, with Lisanna besides her trying to comfort her. "You knew I loved him, why did you go off with him! You could have had anyone else!"_

 _Lucy was left speechless as she watched her once best friend crumble to nothing but a mess. Lisanna turned to face her and sneered at Lucy, "You should have never came back; you should have left and hid better."_

 _"I didn't know what to do, Gajeel followed me!" Lucy said with panic lacing her voice, putting her arms up in defense._

 _"You could have sent him away! What, first Natsu then Gajeel? Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?"_

 _"Not only that but Laxus won't talk to me anymore! He was mine!" Mira appeared, screaming with her sister with tears running down her face as well._

 _"Lucy I thought you were nicer than this, Sting was my everything!" Yukino cried._

 _"Whore."_

 _"Slut!"_

 _"Sank."_

" _Mom?"_

" _Luna thank god you're he-"_

" _I hate you, why… why did you have to be so weak! If only you got to my village sooner! Everyone would still be alive! I would still have my family!" Luna yelled._

" _No, not you too." Lucy whispered, sinking to the ground._

 _"I bet you liked it when they raped you, you are such a whore Lucy, I bet you begged them for more."_

 _By now Lucy was curled on the ground crying as the women of Fairy Tail told her what they thought of her. But the last two sentence was too much for Lucy to bear, she screamed bloody murder, letting her pain out the only way she knew how to at that moment._

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to find she was looking at the white roof of the supposedly empty room she and her group were in. She blinked, trying to get her blurry vision to focus. She looked around the room to see her friends fighting the woman who put her through so much pain at once.

Lucy made herself get up; she glared at the women before her who was too busy punching Grey in the face to notice her. Before the ghostly woman even noticed, Lucy went up behind her and without a sound, grabbed her neck and threw her into the wall across the room.

"Bunny?" Gajeel asked, wiping his bloodied mouth and looking at Lucy in question. Lucy was currently facing the Fallen; no one could see her face. Lucy ignored Gajeel in favor of walking towards the screaming banshee like creature.

Lucy felt numb; she didn't feel anything, no pain, no emotion. Once she reached the screaming woman she put her right hand on her neck, grabbing her and lifting her up to eye level.

"Why do you follow Jaaku?" Lucy asked coldly.

"Little girl, what do you know of him!" The creature yelled, trying to claw at Lucy's eyes.

Lucy brought her away from the wall only to bash her head against the wall once again. Lucy held her up to eye level once again and asked once more, "Why do you follow that man?"

The woman was silent for a second. Never has anyone been able to come out of her trance so quickly, but she knew that she affected the poor girl. The woman grinned and said, "Those who must ask, will never know, those who know need but ask. And those who figure it out on their own will be overrun with the darkness in their hearts."

Lucy finally lost her patience with the woman and threw her to the ground. She stepped on her stomach, crushing her already somewhat exposed ribs, the woman screamed in pain. Once the woman screamed for Lucy to stop, Lucy got off her and bent down so she could look at her properly.

Her friends gasped in shock, one of Lucy's eyes wasturning a cloudy grey. Gajeel had a bad feeling about the way Lucy was acting. She never harmed someone without a really good reason to.

When the women fell on top of her, she bit her on the neck before she passed out. While passed out, Lucy was screaming and crying, asking for whatever it was to stop. It wasn't until she was about to open her eyes when she stopped screaming. Gajeel watched as Lucy grabbed the woman's face in her hand gently and asked once more.

"Tell me why you follow that man."

The women was quiet for a second before answering seriously

"I am the woman who is bound by the chains of fate. I have never had a choice of what I did or where I went. I have freedom of choice now."

"How do you have a choice when you are following someone who is making you hurt people? Are you sure that is what you want?" Lucy asked.

The woman was quiet once again before smiling at Lucy kindly. "I will see you soon, shining star."

The ghostly woman started to fade, before falling through the floor. Lucy quickly activated her eyes, trying to search for her, only to find that she was gone.

Lucy stood to face her friends; her eyes were back to their normal brown which set Gajeel at ease. After picking each other up and helping the injured out the door, they made their way to the dungeon.

Lucy quickly told her dogs, who were with the second group, that the fallen was leading them on a wild goose chase. And,after asking her to tell the rest of the groups to meet up at the dungeon, sent the Dove back to the celestial world so she wouldn't deplete her magic that was already running a bit low.

On the way, Gajeel couldn't help but look worriedly at Lucy who was helping along an injured Grey. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the room; the bubbly blonde that they were all fond of was no longer present. Lucy had cold brown eyes instead of her warm soft expression and a stern look on her face as they walked.

"Luce!" Natsu came running in, relieved to see his best friend well again.

"Wendy, how are your magic levels doing?" Lucy asked, Natsu frownedat being ignored, noticing something off.

"Umm, I used a lot of it on the soldiers Lucy, I'm sorry." Wendy replied, frowning as well.

"It's alright." she said turning to Luna.

"How's your magic energy? Can you heal everyone?"

"Its pretty high but I can't heal everyone… sorry."

"It's fine, Luna. Alright, I need the injured over there against that wall. It will be easier to do this all at once rather than one at a time." Lucy said as she pulled out a red key with feather like designs along the neck and the picture of a flame at the head.

Gajeel, Evergreen, and Grey walked over to the wall; Grey sat down against the wall while Gajeel stood with his arms crossed. Evergreen held her broken arm with one hand, flinching from time to time.

Lucy couldn't help but flinch; her friends were doing everything possible so she could defeat this evil man. It was all her fault they were hurt.

"Lucy, it's not your fault we got injured, it's what being a mage is all about." Grey said gently, noticing Lucy's expression.

"It is my fault; if I was strong enough this wouldn't have happened." Lucy spoke softly, shaking and gripping the key in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

"Lucy-"

A bright light interrupted Evergreen's words, as soon as it appeared the golden glow dissipated and left the hot sexy man we know and love, Nix.

"Princess, I felt your distress, what's wrong?" Nix said taking Lucy's hand in his and bringing it up to his face, kissing the palm of her hand.

"It's nothing Nix; please could you help my friends?" Lucy asked softly as she turned away, blushing slightly.

Nix only nodded before turning to face the three mages. He knew that these were the ones who followed his master, no his friend, into battle. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy, she would blame herself for their injuries, with one look at her, he could tell she already did.

With a quick wave of his hand, fire engulfed the three mages, before they could panic though the fire dissipated, leaving them healthy and fully healed.

"There, thank you Nix, I will see you later alright?" Lucy said, giving him a ghost of a smile, before closing his gate.

She turned to look at her friends who were talking amongst themselves. Evergreen and Elfman were talking to each other in soft whispers, Yukino, Grey, Sting and Rouge were laughing at a joke Orga made, Rufus was talking to Freed about all the different types of books he could read, and Mira was smiling at a grumbling Laxus who was being teased by a laughing Bickslow. Natsu was talking to Happy and Lisanna about the missions he has been on, Erza and Wendy were talking about a new dress shop that opened on the main road in magnolia while Carla stole glances once and awhile from Happy. Lastly there was a teasing Levy with a laughing Lily and a grumpy Gajeel. Her friends were having fun, who was she to spoil it? Quietly gesturing to Luna who was also off to the side, not talking to anyone, she came over and they left everyone, them never being any wiser.

They looked around the dark grey hallway and found the door that they were looking for. Beyond that door led to the stairwell leading to the cells of the evil, and powerful. Without them noticing, they slipped through the door quietly.

* * *

Lucy took slow steps trying to put herself back together. The woman showed her the worst nightmare she could ever think up. Lucy had been having nightmares ever since she left the guild, but never quite as that. She could feel the pain of hitting the ground when Lucifer threw her down, and the hands grasping her ankles, but worst of all she could still feel the sting of her mother's slap. Just the thought of it brought tears to Lucy's eyes. Her body began to shake, and before she knew it she was sitting on one of the many steps, shaking from the sobs that shook her body.

She knew that she wasn't perfect, but did they really think those things? Was this some type of warning? Should she not have forgiven them?

Lucy looked at her once scarred wrists, looking at the smooth tanned skin. She did not miss the scars she inflicted on herself when she was younger, she was glad that they were gone. Although she was content that they were faded, that didn't mean that Lucy didn't want to create more.

She jumped when she felt a small hand land on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Luna looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? You know that I will always listen and not judge you… right?"

With that said Lucy broke down in the tiny arms of Luna as she spilt all of the fears and the horrible illusions that she saw in her dream like state. After five minutes of crying she finally calmed down enough.

Shaking her head, she stood up shakily. She knew that if she wanted to make the world a better place she would have to be sociable with her friends, and that meant try to be happy. She needs to train them after all, and that needed to start as soon as possible.

Grabbing Luna's hand they started taking one step at a time, Lucy calmed her nerves and activated her golden eyes, searching for the prisoner she was looking for.

After descending down the never ending steps she came to cages upon cages, the prisoners were surprisingly quiet, others not so much.

"Hey there sexy, how are you? Been awhile since I saw such a fine piece of ass, come over here and let me have a bite!" One man called from behind his bars, making hand motions at her.

"You are quite the sexy thing aren't you? Why don't you come here and suck me off, I promise to give you a good time." Said another, grinning at Lucy.

Lucy had shivers run down her back in disgust, but didn't show it. Instead before any of the prisoners said anything she covered Lunas ears, and it was a good thing she did, quickly she made it to the second last cell, and stood before none other than Cobra.

"Well, I never thought I would see a Fairy come down to visit me." The man said as he stood from his makeshift bed, towering over Lucy's small frame, before noticing the kid.

"And even more surprising you brought a kid with you."

Lucy grinned at the man before her and thought, _'Nice to see you too Cobra, how would you like to get out of this place? Also this kid is called Luna.'_

Cobra's eyes widened before he motioned for her to continue, getting the hint that she didn't want her explanation to be overheard.

 _'Well, you know that monster at the end of the hall over there? Well that beast is called a Fallen. These things are immortal, and were once celestial spirits. I have been gathering people together to help me fight the Fallen, but I need your help, you see.'_ Lucy continued.

"Why do you need me?" Cobra asked out loud.

"Because one of the spirits is a dragon, and I need every dragon slayer I can find. I can explain more once we are out of this dark place. Do you agree to come with me?" Lucy asked holding her hand through the bars.

Cobra looked suspiciously at her hand at first, and then looked up to meet her eyes. Her brown eyes held sadness that could not be expressed in words, but with a smile that was sincere and full of hope. With a quick read of her thoughts he took her hand and shook it. Before he could comprehend what was going on Lucy put her hand to the bars and whispered " _solar flare"._ Her hand started to glow a white light before the bars became a molten red color.

Without any time to spare Lucy melted the bars for him to step through, and continued on to the door at the end of the hall.

"You can stay out here if you want. I don't know what exactly is behind those doors, but what I do know is that it is strong." Lucy said as she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, quickly entering the cell with Cobra and Luna following behind.

Luna was very confused at what just happened. This man Cobra was just saying sentences that had no question to it, before she could get a headache from thinking to much she just concluded that the man, like every other one, was just crazy.

"I'm not crazy, brat." The man, Cobra, growled at her.

' _That man's a soul listener… that means that he just heard my entire train of thought.'_

"Damn right I did."

Well shit, this makes things complicated.

* * *

"Where did Lucy go?" Yukino asked Sting as she looked around for the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe she went down into the dungeons already." Sting replied, looking around for the said blonde.

The group agreed and followed Sting and Rouge down the long steps only to find the hallway full of prisoners.

"More people? The magic council must be getting soft to allow so many people down here!" One woman said as she crossed her legs from her seat.

"There was another person down here?" Asked Erza, looking towards the dark green haired girl.

"What's it to you?" She replied back, sneering at the great Titania.

"Answer her." Laxus said, powering up with lighting and glaring at the girl.

The woman looked at him with lustful eyes before replying.

"She was a blonde stick, she went past my cell, had a brat with her. She talked to one of the prisoners, one of the ones at the end I think. I heard the door at the end open though, she probably won't come out. No one ever comes out of there alive."

The group quickly ran towards the door, only to find a golden barrier around the entrance. They could not get in to find her, and they didn't know if she could come back out.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled hoping she could hear him, but found no reply.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes but there was no sign of the blonde.


	20. Canis Major

Lucy looked at the sleeping, canine with interest; it was a bit smaller than when they faced the dove in her fallen form, but still big nonetheless. The large dog had ash grey fur, getting lighter around the face, and darker towards his paws. On his paws was strength suppressing chains, making the dog unable to escape from his bindings. At the moment the large long haired dog looked peaceful curled in on itself, sleeping. At least that is what a normal person would think at first.

Lucy took a quite step towards the canine, careful not to make a single sound, and got a closer look at the chained beast. On one of his paws there was a wound that didn't seem to be healing at all, which was strange considering that it was indeed a Fallen.

"Come on Blondie we don't have all day you know." Cobra said, crossing his arms in agitation of how long it was taking.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna hushed but it was too late

The giant beast opened its green eyes to find a surprised looking Cobra, Lucy and Luna.

"Shit." Lucy said under her breath quickly taking a step back in caution

"Thats a bad word" Luna muttered taking a step back getting a glare from Lucy

"It's ok big guy, I just want to help. I noticed your paw has a wound on it that hasn't healed. Could I help you?" Lucy said holding her arms up, letting it know from her body language that she didn't mean any harm

The canine growled at Lucy, showing its dislike for her. Lucy thought for a second, before realizing what constellation the dog was.

"You are the canes major aren't you?" Lucy said smiling up at the dog, trying to get him a bit calmer "I think I have someone you might want to see. His name is Plue; he is a great friend of mine. Come on out _Plue_!"

With a small golden light Plue appeared dancing like he always does, making Lucy smile and Luna to squeal at the cuteness. The dog on the other hand looked at Plue with curiosity, leaning its head down to sniff the dancing snowman like creature, before having recognition shine in its eyes. Plue hugged the snout of the large dog, happy hugging his long lost older brother once again.

The large dog tried to get up, but failed miserably when his left front paw gave out on him, making the large dog whimper and cry out in pain.

"Hey there, I want to help you, will you let me?" Lucy asked once again, taking a step closer towards him.

The dog started to growl warningly again, but Plue made a few small noises, interrupting the large dog. The green eyes canine looked down at Lucy, before lowering his head and submission.

Lucy walked toward the large dog, quickly inspecting his injured paw. His large paw which was easily twice the size of her had a shiny sword embedded in the dog's pads. Lucy looked at the dog and spoke "This will hurt, but it should heal afterwards ok?" Lucy waited for the dog to nod its head in understanding before turning and pulling out the sword in a swift movement. The canine made a cry of pain, shutting its eyes tightly. After a few seconds the wound started to heal itself, letting Lucy give a sigh of relief.

The dog looked at Lucy with curiosity, before a blinding golden light over took his massive form. The glow dissipated shortly after, letting them take their arms away from their eyes.

Standing there in one of the large shackles was a 3 week old puppy with familiar grey fur barking happily at Lucy, before it hopped over the shackles and rain into Lucy's awaiting arms.

"Oh! You are so cute!" Lucy said giggling, "Look Cobra, Luna it's adorable!"

"Yea yea the dog is cute let's get going, I don't want to be locked up in that cell again." Cobra said turning to face the door.

Lucy quickly got up and ran towards him, holding the puppy up excitedly to his face. Cobra looked at the pup like it was a foreign object, before the dog barked happily and licked his cheek in delight.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the blushing dragon slayers face as he wiped his face of the dog's slobber, picking Plue up in one arm, and letting Luna hold the pup in the other, her cooing at him, Lucy walked towards the door and let the barrier down.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu continued to yell. He didn't like the fact that she was in there all alone. Why hadn't she told anyone that she was leaving?

"Natsu cut it out." Laxus said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the far wall. "She will come out when she is ready.

"No I gotta save Luce!" Natsu yelled, running towards the barrier once again, only for it to disappear suddenly, making him slam into the opening door.

"Oh..." Lucy said looking at the pink haired dragon slayer who was laying on his back, mumbling about how pretty the rubber ducks were that were flying over his head.

The group looked to find Lucy with Plue in her arms, Luna with a puppy, and a grumpy looking Cobra behind them.

"You all know Cobra; I decided that we needed the support. The more dragon slayer power the better right?" Lucy half grinned, trying to seem like her normal self.

"We are glad you are alright Lucy." Erza said smiling. Lucy tried to smile back the best she could, but quickly remembered the sword that embedded the once beast's paw. Closing Plue's gate, asking Luna to give the puppy over to a squealing Levy, Lucy ran back into the room, grabbing the slightly familiar sword and ran back to the questioning group.

"Erza I think this is yours right?" Lucy said, holding the sword to the red head smiling the best she could.

Erza brightened up at the sight of her sword. It was one of her favorites, but lost it when fighting the monstrous canine beast. Suddenly Erza's face turned white, and looked towards the puppy that was being pampered by Lisanna, Levy and Luna, who was being held up by Mira..

"Lucy is that?" Erza said hesitantly, not knowing what happened to the ferocious beast.

"Yep! Everyone meet the canis Major!" Lucy introduced with a real smile this time, happy to have a new friend.

Everyone excluding Cobra, Luna and Lucy looked towards the barking puppy in shock, but soon shut their mouths and they all proceeded to exit the building. Lucy took the puppy back from Levy and smiled down at the happy little thing.

"What should I call you hm?" Lucy asked it, smiling cutely down at the small pup.

" _Beast, it fits nice considering you are a beauty right?"_

Lucy looked around to try and find the voice that she heard, but only found her friends talking and walking amongst themselves like nothing was heard.

" _I'm in your arms!"_

Lucy looked down to find the puppy wagging its tail calmly and looking up at the blonde mage in wonder.

" _You may call me beast, I am the canis major."_ The dog nodded its head, introducing himself " _as you can see I have the power of telepathy, so I can talk to you anytime any place. I'm normally used for scouting and rampaging a large enemy. I am able to still grow in size like I was before, and I work better with "Plue" as you call him."_

" _No."_

" _No?"_ Beast questioned, turning his head in confusion

" _No, you are and will not be used for anything. You are now my friend, a part of my family. You will help with all of that, but not used. Not anymore."_ Lucy said kindly, hugging the puppy in response

Beast wore a little doggy smile, before getting comfy in his new friends arms.

Lucy walked along for a bit, then remembered her conversation with Erza back at the guild and jogged up to the red head that was just a little ways in front of her.

"Erza, I couldn't find Jellal anywhere, he must still be out and about with Crime sorcery." Lucy whispered over to Erza while they walked "We will need his help because of his magic, it's a lot similar to mine."

Erza nodded and said she would keep a look out for her child hood friend. The group went through the building, dodging obstacles and soldiers running around like mad men, it wasn't every day that the magic council building was on fire. Lucy and her friends found themselves just outside of the building when soldiers surrounded them with their swords drawn. The group got in battle ready positions, but Lucy stepped out in front of them all.

"I wish to speak to the people in charge." Lucy said with authority in her voice, using what her father taught her long ago to get her point across.

* * *

Lucy talked to the magic council and told them all about what was going on, and why she let Cobra out. The magic counsel fought tooth and nail to try and keep their prisoner and to keep them captive as well, but Lucy fought right back. The debate went on for hours, and Lucy finally had enough of them calling her a liar, so she asked her very special friend to come join her.

" _My old friend, will you join me in setting the score to these idiots?"_ Lucy said with magic and aggravation in her tone. A large golden glow appeared beside her, blinding all those around it, leaving a grumpy spirit king glaring back at the sacred magic council.

After getting that straightened out, the Spirit King left the world of the living, and Lucy and her group left to travel back to their camp ground.

Two weeks have past, and Lucy has not been easy on any one of them.

Nope, not one.

Making each person find their weakness in battle, and their emotional weaknesses was something no one looked forward to. Lucy tried her best to be supportive of her friends, but with nightmares replaying in her mind night and day it was getting hard for her to keep up. Although Lucy was having her own problems, she still made them understand the importance of this training, without it, they would fail. Each spirit is different, and the Fallen were impossible to kill, or to tire out. The only thing they could do is focus on trapping the beast.

Freed was the focus on a lot of it, being able to cast runes with no problem was an amazing skill to have right at that moment. With Levy also learning a way to trap something with her script magic, and having Evergreen, Elfman, Bickslow, Lisanna, and Grey working on their stamina and speed, the team was improving at a great pace.

Yukino started working with Lucy privately on summoning spirits properly, and Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu worked with Cobra on their dragon slayer senses. Wendy on the other hand, starting working with Nix, Lucy's celestial guardian for help with healing the wounded. Laxus and Orga would practice on unison raids, as well with Erza and Mirajane. Rufus was always hard at work with Freed, trying to get more information about celestial spirits and their magic, and the Exceeds all worked together to achieve a greater speed than what they once had.

Once a week, Lucy would summon Capricorn to test them on their improvement. Capricorn had a vast knowledge on each of their magic considering he had the time to learn all of it from being immortal. He was relentless in telling them what they needed to improve on, no matter how hard it was for them to accept, they were not perfect, they still needed a lot of work.

Not only were physical limits put to the test, but Lucy took it upon herself to get every person into tip top shape with their emotional issues as well. Every person was afraid of something, and she never wanted the women to come back, and make them go through what she had to endure. So, she asked her team to confide in someone. It didn't have to be only her, but if they didn't have anyone to lean on in their time of need, they wouldn't be able to stand up on their own without crumbling down with the weight of the stress.

To bad Lucy didn't take her own advice.

No matter how many times they asked if she was ok, she replied with a nod and a smile. She couldn't tell them that her fear was that they would come to hate her someday, she just couldn't bear to say those words, so she left it be. But after two weeks of not being able to eat or sleep properly, she finally collapsed under the pressure.

Lucy had to leave for a little while.

Lucy decided that today would be the day she would go back to the spirit world, to rejuvenate her strength and learn more about her power that she now possessed.

Leaving only a letter in the early morning on one of the few picnic tables outside, Lucy left to try and stabilize her stress levels.

But Lucy never realized there were bright red eyes watching her.

* * *

Gajeel came out of the bush he was hiding out in, and walked towards the now abandoned picnic table. He knew it was only a matter of time before Bunny had to go, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He took the letter, and put it in his pocket, before waking up the camp, getting an early start for the training day.

"What's the deal metal head? Normally it's Luce that wakes me up." Natsu grumbles cutely while he rubs his eyes

"She wakes everyone up Natsu." Lisanna dead pans, stretching

"Why are we up so early Gajeel?" Levy asked as she got out of their tent along with Mira and Yukino

"Listen up, Bunny left a letter for us, she has some business to take care of in the celestial world, so she is leaving us in the hands of her pink haired maid to train." Gajeel announced, making sure everyone could hear.

All of a sudden Luna came running out of the trees into the camp startling everyone besides the dragon slayers.

"I'm going to be helping Virgo train you to" she chirped with a broad smile

The group's eyes widened, then relaxed, knowing that Lucy was safe, they were all wondering what a seven year old could teach them, but then realized who would also be training them. Virgo was nice, don't get them wrong, but when given authority Virgo tended to be a bit more than cruel. Everyone's faces became pale as they remembered the pink haired spirits favorite line. Oh dear, they are in for it aren't they?

With a flash of golden light Virgo appeared with her normal attire, and was smiling a smile she normally never showed in public, but for this special occasion, how could she refuse?

"Good morning everyone, today I will be taking on the responsibility of training each and every one of you. This is, and will be much more difficult than what you are used to, but please try and do your best to keep up."

"First things first everyone get in a line, today we will be starting off with a morning jog. I will lead, let's go!" Virgo started running her normal almost inhuman pace, with Luna laughing at their predicament as the rest of them tried to catch up the best they could.

"We are still in our pajamas!" Said a struggling Evergreen as she tried to fix her night shirt as she ran.

"Please slow down!" yelled a huffing Lisanna and Yukino from the back.

This went on for about an hour as they ran around their campground in a huff. Soon Virgo let them stop for breakfast and to get changed, while they got changed, she made them food as reward for not complaining as much.

All throughout the day Virgo trained them like they were her soldiers who needed a good ass whoopin. Yea, to say the least every mage that trained under her was sweating like pigs by the end of the day. But the day was not over yet, Virgo still had one more exercise for them all to complete. Virgo and Luna kept taking shifts on who trained them, when Luna was training them she was working on their flexibility and and dodging skills by attacking them with vines and the environment around them even throwing wind sickles at them, leaving them with many cuts and bruises

"Virgo this is crazy!" Levy said as she fell on her butt in exhaustion once again "What do you mean we have one more exercise to do? It's almost dinner!"

"That means that we have plenty of more time to train!" Luna said with a sadistic smile

"Your crazy kid ya know that" grumbled Cobra "But ya aint half bad" he said with a smirk and offering her a fist bump which she returned

"Why thank you" she said retracting her hand and going to stand by Virgo

"Princess said to train you, so I will do my best. This is my best" Virgo said proudly as she motioned for the group to follow her into the woods "There is somewhere we must go before we can start."

The group followed Virgo blindly into the forest. The forest was a light with the afternoon's sunshine from the hot day. After about fifteen minutes of walking Virgo finally was able to get them to stop complaining because they were there. In front of the amazed group was a large pond, but once you looked closer you could see that the water was clear like the ocean, which was really weird considering that it is in the middle of the forest, but it was beautiful nonetheless. In the middle of the pond, was a nice sized piece of land, enough room for the group to all stand on without being cramped

"Alright, everyone strip." Virgo said with her normal straight face while she started to lift off her maid outfit.

"WHAT!" the girls yelled at once, Besides Luna who didn't have a problem, faces all in the form of horror as the guys high fived each other behind them.

"Fine, get your clothes wet, meet me at the island." Virgo said, taking off her maid outfit leaving her in her black and white ruffled bra and panty set, only giving the bloodied nosed males as she dove into the clear blue water.

Luna didn't take her cloths off, all she did was make the water more dense and just walked right on top of it right next to Virgo.

"That kid has quite the amount of tricks up her sleeves" said Laxus

"No kidding" grumbled out Sting as her rubbed the bruise on his shoulder

"Well, I guess it has to be done." Erza said sighing as she re-equipped into her bikini and dove in after Virgo.

"B-but-"Yukino said as she fiddled with her hands

"Come on Yukino! Would you rather get your pretty shirt ruined?" Lisanna said with a grin as she started to take off her shoes.

The rest of the women on the other hand grumbled as they stripped out of their clothes. That was until Evergreen noticed that all of the males were just standing there grinning. So she did what any women would do. She pushed them all in the shallow water head first still fully clothed.

"Ever! You're no fun!" Bickslow said as he pouted under his helmet

"Nice one Evergreen!" Mira said grinning while she threw off her top shamelessly then bent over to take care of her jean shorts she decided to wear today.

"Let's go before Virgo decides to bring out her whip again." Levy said as she shuddered at the thought of her "Punishment." The rest of the girls shuttered before stripping completely and diving into the water.

"Jeze about time that you got here" complained Luna looking at her nails

Everyone's thought were ' _cheeky brat, not all of us can walk on water'_

"Now that you are all here, I want you all to sit cross legged around the outside the perimeter of the island." Virgo said as she walked towards the middle. Once given the order the group of skilled mages made their way to the edges of the island, which they found was perfectly circular.

"Alright Virgo, now what?" Gajeel said grumpily as he crossed his arms, making Levy who was beside him pout for unknown reasons… **(AN: but i'm sure we all know why)**

"Close your eyes, and relax focus on the sounds of the forest. It will be harder because you are doing this with more than one person around you, but focus on your own breathing. Once you accomplish this, you will feel calm, free, and at peace with yourself. Reach inside yourself and find your magic, take hold of it and try and stretch it out, gently mind you. Trust me; this is really important for mages used to do to help their magic capacity." Virgo explained as she walked off to sit beside Erza and Grey.

All the mages started to close their eyes like they were told, giving into the sounds of their own breathing and the chirping of the birds. Most of them were having problems getting to the next stage. Virgo sensed this, and telepathically asked her princess to send Lyra to try and help them relax with a soft quiet tune. With a shimmering golden light the child looking spirit was summoned and started to sing the soft quiet tune, letting the rest of the people relax.

Virgo was pleased to find that everyone was now into the second stage of their meditation; they were all seeking out their magic in their bodies to help strengthen it. The first person to find it was Evergreen, she started to glow a soft purple, and she started grinning in triumph, which made her lose concentration. Before she could mutter a couple cursed words, Virgo mouthed to her to keep quiet until the rest were done.

Soon Levy started to glow a nice soft yellow, and Bickslow started to glow a bright green. Soon everyone was glowing with their magic's, but no one could hold it for more than a couple minutes let alone manipulate it.

Once everyone's eyes were open Virgo explained "Although it is easier to find your magic within yourself, trying to hold onto it is another story. Keep trying when you can. Now Princess will be returning in a couple more minutes, I would get off the island before she steps foot on it." Virgo finished by diving back into the water with ease. Soon the rest of the group followed, and swam back to shore where all their clothes were, well except for Luna who just walked back like walking on water was completely normal. They were half way dressed when they felt a magic pressure come from the island.

"Virgo what is that?" Lisanna said as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Its mom" Luna said

"That would be princess arriving." Virgo said as a golden light appeared, gaining in size by the second.

The golden light grew bigger and brighter, enough for the group to block their eyes from such a bright sight. After a little while it faded to show Lucy's door to the celestial world, which opened to show a glowing, eyes Lucy as she walked out of the door and into the middle of the circle. As soon as Lucy got a couple feet away from the door, it disappeared in the same light as it came.

Lucy slowly made her way into the circle, letting her magic flow through herself as she lifter her arms. Once her arms got passed her head inscriptions in the sand on the island started to glow a golden shine and once Lucy got to the middle, it was so bright the mages on the shore had to block their eyes away from Lucy.

" _ **I call upon your great power**_

 _ **With your powerful waves**_

 _ **And rippling strength**_

 _ **Please help me save our home**_

 _ **I call upon you**_

 _ **Gate of the sea monster**_

 _ **OPEN!"**_

The water surrounding the island became restless, making waves from by the sheer magic power that Lucy was emitting from her body. The light that was coming off her in waves was not weakening, but becoming stronger, making everyone shut their eyes from the golden light.

As soon as it came, it stopped, leaving Lucy standing in front of a huge beast that could only be called a sea monster. It had a long blue body that stretched over 20 feet, with white fins going down the back, from the top of the head to the tip of the tail. Its face was adorned with catfish like whiskers and bright yellow eyes that looked down at Lucy over its lizard nose, it suddenly grinned, showing his large, sharp white teeth, before launching itself at Lucy at a breakneck pace.

"Lucy!" people yelled, getting ready to fight that thing at all costs to save her, but found that there was no need.

"NO! Don't he doesn't mean any harm" Luna shouted at them

"Hello Cetus! I'm really happy I found you." Lucy said smiling. "I hope we both can be friends. I would love to get to know you more." Lucy said smiling as she pet the soaking wet beast's snout.

The group looked in shock as Lucy hopped in the beast's back and rode over to shore, where it let her down carefully.

"Everyone meet Cetus, he is my second guardian spirit." Lucy said smiling, gesturing to the large sea monster as he nodded his head in greeting before fading away in the golden light once again.

"Wow Lucy, that was awesome!" Grey said

"Luce! Can I ride your friend too?" Natsu yelled, getting excited over the fact he could be ridden.

"It's nothing really, and we might have to cross a large body of water to try and find the rest of them." Lucy said smiling as she walked through the group "Let's get going back to camp, it's almost dark. Besides I have an announcement to make."

"Ma" Luna said running into Lucy's opened arms

"Why hello. Did you miss me?" she questioned

"Yep" she chirped leaning further into her

The walk back to camp was quiet, with their meditation session the group was left as calm as they have ever been, and before they knew it they were at camp in record time.

"Alright Blondie, spit it out already!" Sting said impatiently as he smirked down at her, waiting for her oh so important 'announcement'.

Lucy looked at Sting's face, set Luna down and then brought her hand up as if she was going to hit him, only to leave the others shocked when she put her palm gently on his cheek.

"Sting?"

"Y-yea?"

"Don't talk down to me." Lucy finished as she brought her other hand up and flicked his nose hard, making him grab his slightly bleeding nose in pain.

"Anyway, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I am sick of the outdoors, and that I really want a real bath." Lucy continued as she looked at her friends faces "So I have asked Virgo before I left if she would be able to fix up my little cabin so there would be enough room for all of us to stay there." Lucy said as she smiled at Virgo in thanks "So we will be traveling to my little log cabin that is about 9 days away that a way!" Lucy finished, pointing west.

Everyone looked at her with blank expressions, more traveling, they were already tuckered out.

"Don't worry; my spirits will help us travel a lot faster than walking, or the train for that matter. They will help us get there in only three days, which is not that bad, plus magnolia is on the way, we can pop in and say hi." Lucy said trying to cheer everyone up.

Lucy succeeded; mages gave their whoops and hollers and smiled to one another about the thought of going home. Once the cheering was done, they went about their routine, making dinner, gathering wood, getting ready for bed. They talked around the fire like friends should, and laughed like no tomorrow. With the hopes and dreams of tomorrow in their minds, nothing could stop them from smiling

Except Lucy.

Being in the celestial world helped Lucy a lot, being with her family made her feel loved and wanted, but once she came back to earthland, and was surrounded by her friends again, she started to remember what she heard, what she saw in her dream last night.

What if everything they tell her is a lie? What if they really are jealous of her? She doesn't mean to attract the men; maybe she should wear less revealing clothing? Lucy shakes her head and sighs, this isn't working. Lucy stands up, and tells the group that she will be calling it an early night, before leaving and going into her tent, Luna right behind her grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze letting her know that she's always there for her.


	21. Battle Royal!

The night was cold and crisp as Natsu walked through the dark forest to meet up with the other dragon slayers. After everyone went to bed the dragon slayer males decided it was about time that they had a meeting on what they recently discovered about themselves. Each male dragon slayer had a fascination with their favorite blond mage. It couldn't just be a coincidence could it? **(We all know that it's not ;-)**

The men met up in a clearing, not knowing how to start Gajeel just said what was on everyone's mind.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Cobra asked, sneering like usual.

"Why are we all attracted to Blondie?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms deep in thought.

"What do you mean? You mean that every guy here likes the blond chick?" Cobra asked looking at all the guys in question.

"We don't know why either. I mean I don't know her that well but I want her near me all the time. It's annoying." Sting explained.

"She broke me out of prison, yeah she is strong and good looking but I doubt I'll fall for her like you pussies." Cobra taunted, wanting to get a rise out of them.

"Look here, asshole." Laxus said as he walked up to Cobra, "I doubt you would like me to put you on your ass for disrespecting my mate like that."

"Your mate!? She's _my_ partner!" Natsu yelled, getting fired up, with flames licking his skin.

"Pffff, the way you treated bunny I'm pretty sure you aren't partners anymore." Gajeel said with a grin, "If anything I'm her partner, I'm the one who went after her."

"But I am clearly the best out of all you pansies. Why would she go for weaklings like you if she could have all of this?" Sting said as he gestured to himself.

"You are all so stupid." Rogue said quietly. "It doesn't matter how strong we are. She is a woman; who ever can steal her heart gets to keep it."

The males looked at the shadow dragon slayer in surprise before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Rouge and I have already decided we could share her." Sting said as he combed his hands through his hair. "I know it seems weird, but a dragon slayer can share a mate. It doesn't matter how many there are, as long as the mate is accepting of it, it will work."

"I won't share her." Natsu said shaking his head, "She was my partner first; I'm not going to lose her to the likes of you."

"Natsu you might not have a choice, believe it or not it's her choice whether she likes the idea of mating or not. Besides what are we all supposed to do. Once we find our mate, that's it. There is no one else." Laxus said maturely. He didn't like the idea of sharing either, but as long as Lucy was happy he couldn't seem to care.

"Has anyone noticed that Bunny has been acting strange?" Gajeel said as he frowned.

"Yea, Luce won't smile like she used to. She has been distant to all of us too." Natsu agreed, frowning as well.

"I think I heard her scream one night."

"What do you mean, scaly?"

"It was one of the first nights that I joined you guys, I wasn't too far away from her tent, but when I heard her…it was bloody murder." Cobra said, "She woke herself up, and I could only see a flash of light and murmuring. I forgot about it 'till now."

"How could you forget something like that?" Natsu asked, worried about Lucy having nightmares.

"Damn it, this isn't the first time this has happened." Gajeel said, "When we went on our mission she ended up drinking during the night, I made her sleep with me so she wouldn't wake up again."

"What? You mean you slept with her?!" Laxus said, wishing he took the living room instead.

"Not like that, calm down Sparky." Gajeel grumbled.

"The point is she is having nightmares, and it seems to be getting worse. So it looks like we take turns sleeping with her?" Natsu suggests, "I used to crawl in to her bed all the time, trust me it's worth a Lucy kick."

The males thought about it for a bit, before trying to decide who goes first.

"I get to sleep with her!"

"I've known her longer!"

"She would be more comfortable with me!"

"You guys are too loud; you would never let her sleep!"

"But you snore, Sting."

"Shut up, Rogue."

Cobra just looked around at the heart stricken men before sighing. Raising his hand he said, "Why don't we just draw straws."

"Why do you care? You don't even like her." Sting protested.

"She is cute okay? Metal head, why don't you make some straws so that we can get this over with." Cobra said, embarrassed by the fact that he was affected by Lucy like every other male was.

Gajeel grumbled before holding out his hand, making the magic circle and closed his fist. Once he reopened it inside there were seven different length straws in his outstretched hand. He then enclosed his hand again and gestured for someone to go first.

"The one with the shortest stick goes first; the next shortest is second, so on and so forth." Hedgehog grumbled, getting impatient by the second.

"Alright!" Natsu said excitedly, reaching in first.

Each man took out their straw; some frowned at the size while others grinned triumphantly.

They put their straws together and found that the first runner up was none other than Gajeel, to which he laughed because he never got to pick his own, just took whatever was left. Next up was Sting, then Laxus, Natsu, Cobra and last was Rogue.

"Well I guess that's all settled." Laxus said, turning to leave the clearing.

"How are we supposed to get in Blondie's bed though?" Sting asked

"That's for you to figure out yourself." Natsu said grinning proudly, "I will have no problems whatsoever!"

The rest just sweat dropped at the way Natsu was acting; although Gajeel couldn't help but wonder if it will be that easy to be able to hold the blonde close to him.

* * *

My eyes open to the nothingness that surrounds me, and I realize just how alone I am.

The darkness that I'm surrounding myself in is not helping the way I feel. I miss my mother more than anything, she was thesun to my day and you know what? Once she was gone, my day turned to night, and there was nothing left for me to look forward to. My childhood was stolen because my father cared for money, and left me in a room full of toys, but with no one to play them with.

Time after time I remember thinking to myself, why was I so unliked by him? Was it my fault that mommy is gone? Was I not a good girl? So when growing up, I would sneak out to play outside, the only comfort I ever had were the stars shining down on me, and for a little while, that was enough.

But soon, it was too much.

My father became more strict, and kept trying to match me with men that were twice my age. Making me do things that no 13 year old should ever do. But because I wanted to do what my daddy told me to do, I did whatever he asked.

But one night, he went too far. Telling me that he loved me that night, and that he was going to read me a bedtime story.

I loved stories.

But not this one.

That night was the first, and the last time I cried in front of him. I was so scared and shocked that I didn't know what else to do. But the second time, I didn't say a single word to him. It made my papa angry, so he made me say things, and when that didn't work, he made me scream things, and when that didn't work, he just made me scream out in pain because nothing I could ever do would be good enough to make it stop.

I became a doll, lifeless, nothing made me smile. I couldn't look at anyone in the eyes anymore, because nothing could make me feel. And that's how I wanted it. The cheery maids running around, the cooks who seemed to know where they seemed to belong, they made me feel insignificant, and invisible. Couldn't they see what he was doing to me? Why?

One day I had enough. I managed to find a way out of the mansion, leaving behind what I thought would be the last thing that could ever make me sad.

But how wrong was I?

I was only 15. Trying to get money to support myself was something unheard of for a little girl to do. No matter how hard I begged for people to listen to me, they brushed me off. I didn't have a say when they pushed me out of their way and took it upon themselves to pick up where my father left off.

When I was 16, the children in the town were no better, the words they said, and the laughing fits they went into when I walked by, all because I couldn't afford to put myself in some type of schooling. I tried to study and get better in many ways, but there was never a time to prove myself. My self confidence went to an all time low, and I became so desperate that I started working at a strip club for money because I knew nothing else. No one was helping me and the only way to help myself was use what I have.

I had my body, so I used it. Drunken men and late night club openings were good nights for business, and soon I became a favorite.

But no matter what man called me beautiful, sexy, charming, smart, kind, I didn't believe them.

I couldn't.

One night it became too much, one of my frequent customers asked me to go on a date with him.

I declined.

Unfortunately for me, he never stopped, and was hell bent on making me to see that he wanted me.

It was all too much.

My self confidence on stage crumbled, and I started to lose what I worked so hard to gain.

And suddenly, my self-worth was gone.

To ease the pain I left that little town, and went to the port town of Hargeon, where I would meet my favorite pink haired idiot.

At first, I thought that is what he was, nothing more than someone who didn't know the loss I felt.

But with the exciting adventure we went on, and with the fact that I had nowhere else to go, I left with him to join his beloved guild.

Our beloved guild.

I loved the friends I made, learning about them and bridging the gap to become friends, it was amazing. Adventure after adventure, I got stronger bit by bit, and learned to let my scars heal. Soon I was smiling like a child again, and I was happy.

With adventures slowly becoming scarce, and the cold creeping in, I found myself alone again. I didn't want this. Please don't do this to me again, I can't take it.

The pain was too much to bear, and I left to try and help myself cope, but found a closer friendship that I never thought I could make. With my spirits and my new friends I found it was getting easier to accept the fact that my home was gone, this might be enough.

After getting ignored by Gajeel and Laxus, it came back full force, but this time I had no hope of ever being truly happy.

And at the end, with what happened to Natsu, and the rest of the guild, I started to have even more doubt. But I still smiled for them, because I cared.

Why did I have to care?

It would be easier just to leave and never return, never to rely on anyone, but no. This had to happen.

I have to rely on the people I never wanted to ask help from again.

Why am I thinking about this right now? As I lay awake? Because when I dream, I see things that no person should ever see. Something that might just kill me.

I wouldn't mind.

I close my eyes one last time that night, forgetting about it all to just leave it all behind just for a little while.

But of course, that doesn't happen. Before I know it the sun has risen and it is time for me to start everyone's day.

I get up and change my clothes, wearing a tight purple tank top and some jean shorts, nothing too fancy. Why should I care about what I look like? It doesn't matter anyway. The less I attract attention, the better. I would hate for them to hate me because the guys are all pervs.

While thinking this I got Luna up and dressed in a white vest, black capris and sneakers.

Getting up and packing my things, I summoned Virgo to help wake everyone.

"Come on Sparky, get up! You too Hedgehog! Up up up!" I said childishly, trying to seem as bright as possible.

"Come back in five minutes Bunny."

"No! We gotta get up and-"

"Shhh sleep." Laxus said, pulling me down and wrapping his arms and leg around me like a cocoon.

"Hey...Spark plug. Do you think you could share?" Gajeel said seriously, making it a bit suspicious to me.

Laxus must have heard the double meaning, and let me roll on my back for Gajeel to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Princess, why are you-"

"Loke! Help!" I said comically, reaching up to him in a desperate attempt to get away from the snuggly dragon slayers.

Loke quickly pulled me out of their grasps, and left me to go wake the rest of them up.

"Mira! Lisanna! Yukino!" I said going into their tent, only to find them already awake and getting ready.

"Princess, they are all up, I will start making breakfast now." Virgo said from behind me, making me stumble out of the tent.

"Thanks Virgo, could you help me up though first." I said blushing in embarrassment, looking up at her from the ground while holding out her hand.

Virgo quickly lifted me up and I went to work with the tents. Taking things down while I could and making it easier for everyone. Soon everyone was up and ready to eat and I couldn't help but realize just how hungry I was.

While everyone was eating, Virgo finished up packing the tents and what not, and I took it upon myself to let them know what will be going on. Standing up, and giving myself a slight pep talk I took a deep breath and spoke with my voice as even as I could make it.

"Today will be busy, we will be training on the fly while we travel, stopping only for meals and bathroom breaks. So as soon as everyone is done we will get started."

My friends smiled in excitement and all said they understood; talk around the clearing came back at full blast, making me smile a little as I watched their smiling faces.

"Hey Blondie! Come sit with us!"

I turned to see none other than Sting and Rouge, with Lector and Frosch by their sides. Across from them sat Yukino and Rufus, enjoying their meal as well.

I smiled and walked over, taking a seat across from Sting beside Yukino and listened on their conversation. They were talking about what it was like back at Sabertooth, and I couldn't help but lose my train of thought and started thinking about what I should teach them today.

"Blondie, are you listening?"

"Hm?" I asked looking up from my still full plate, noticing that theirs were already half done.

"What will we be doing today?" Rogue asked in his usual voice.

I turned to look at Rouge and answered for the group. "Today we are working on battling a moving object."

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't really understand." Said Rufus as he tilted his head in question.

"Well most of the Fallen are big, we need to work on fighting a big beast-like creature as a team so we can get used to the movement. The best way to do this is to have a competition. Everything goes; the ones who get knocked off will be flying with Nix, while the others will fight on Beast. The three finalists will fight on Venatio and Kaito." I said with a grin. Hoping this would add some excitement into their training.

Everyone at the table grinned, getting up and putting their paper plates in the garbage. Getting up with my only half eaten plate I stuffed it in the overflowing garbage bag and left to explain the rules to the rest of my friends.

After explaining, I summoned Beast in his huge form and told him to lie on his belly so we all could climb on.

Once we were off the fun began, soon attacks of magic and battle cries were seen and heard.

Let's see how this all plays out.

Third person pov

Things went off with a bang, lights flashed and battle cries were called as Lucy wove through the fights that already started. Sting and Rogue quickly teamed up, taking on Lisanna and Mira, trying to take over the two sisters. Elfman and Evergreen also teamed up, fighting against Yukino and Rufus. Natsu on the other hand was facing off against Gajeel, and Laxus went and attacked Bickslow, getting him out of the way. Levy went up against Freed in a battle of wits, and Erza took on Orga's black lightning making things a heated battle. Grey and Cobra went all out, ice and poison attacks going everywhere. Leaving Wendy went to fight with Luna.

And then there was Lucy.

Lucy ended up sitting with the Exceeds who were on top of Beast's head, looking at all the fights.

"Lucy? Who do you think will win? Rouge or Mira?" Frosch asked, tilting his head in question.

"Well, it looks to be a close call; they don't call Mira a 'She-devil' for nothing you know."

"What about Natsu and Gajeel?" Happy asked flying over to Lucy's arms.

"Well, that one I'm not so sure about." Lucy said honestly.

"Oh! Sting! You're the best!" Lector said from on top of Lucy's head.

"Lector, be careful not to pull my hair too much okay?" Lucy said as she giggled at the small exceed.

"It's kinda hard not to get caught up in Lucy's hair, it's so frizzy." Snickered a soon to be dead Happy.

"What did you say, cat?" Lucy said, glaring down at Happy's face that was in between her hands as she pulled apart his cute furry cheeks.

"Ouuuuwwww LLuuusshhyy that hurts!" Happy whined, trying to get out of the blonds hold.

"Ah!"

Lucy looked up and saw that Orga had been knocked away by Erza, making him fly off the Beast's back and heading straight for the unforgiving ground. Without a second to lose Lucy summoned Nix who caught Orga just in time and carried him high in the sky for safety.

Lucy got up in time to meet Erza's powerful fist, dodging the scarlet haired women with ease, and then aiming a well placed kick to the S-class mages ribs, only to be blocked by the master swordswoman.

* * *

Lucy pov

"Well Lucy, it looks to me that you will be my opponent." Erza said as she aimed her sword at Lucy's thigh, which I danced my way around.

"Looks to be so Erza, I won't go easy on you so please don't go easy on me. I won't be using my spirits besides Gemini because we have an odd number, but other than that it's just you and me."

"Let's go." Erza said, re-equipping into her black winged armor, giving her the ability of flight. That would be a great advantage, but I could make it work in my favor.

Erza came at me with all her might; I leapt in the air at the last second and jumped off her back, giving me a height boost. I turned in the air so I could face my opponent, and lifting up my right hand I cried " _shooting star!"_

With the magic circle in my eyes, the spell took full effect, shooting star like blasts out of my hand into Erza, making her crash into the Beast's hide upon impact. Erza quickly got up and shot at me while I was still in the air, being unable to dodge I grabbed her hand that was unarmed and brought her forward, using her as a lift once again I brought myself up and kicked her to the unforgiving ground, only for her to catch herself with her wings and fly up from below me, hitting me in the back and knocking me off course. Now I was heading towards the ground at a breakneck pace, and the only thing I could think of was bringing out my trump card.

" _Come to my aid and take flight! Stardust!"_

When I finished casting the spell I could feel the Stardust forming my new appendages and attaching to my shoulder blades, once I felt control I quickly flew up to a shocked Erza, giving her an uppercut to the face.

Erza landed hard on the beast's back, and once I landed as well I found that I accidentally knocked her unconscious by mistake.

"Oops, sorry Erza...Nix could you take her and heal her for me please?" I asked, picking up the scarlet haired women and flying up to him.

"Put her down on my back and I'll take care of it Babe, nice work out there by the way."

"This spell is a lot easier in the spirit world, but I'm finding it hard to go easy on them." I looked down worriedly at them, hoping to find an answer.

"Don't worry, they need some tough love."

I flew back down to take a look at the status of my friends, only to find them worn out and tired. So far we have traveled half a day and it was almost time for a break. Once three more people fall then I will let them rest.

That was when I saw Levy get pushed off by Freed; I quickly went to catch her, only to be beaten by Lily who was looking out for the script mage.

"Thanks Lily, just put her up there to be healed, I'll be Freed's next opponent. Would you be able to catch everyone else who falls?" I asked while I eyed the tired Freed up and down, looking to see just how far he pushed himself.

Freed looked at me with shock, no one has gotten to see my wings as of yet so that was to be expected I guess.

"Like 'em?" I said as I brushed my hands over the white feathers which were shimmering gold in the light. My wings were huge, strong wings that could carry me places without getting tired. They made me look like an-

"Angel."

"What was that Freed? I didn't quite hear you?" I said teasingly, getting ready for the smart green haired man to make his first move.

But what I didn't think about was that he was going to make a rune around me right away. Before I knew it I was trapped in a purple box with no escape.

"Damn it Freed, that isn't playing fair." I said crossing my arms with a pout.

Freed just chuckled and said, "You won't be able to get out of this one Lucy. This one is specially for you."

I looked at Freed for a second, before looking once again at the runes around me. Nothing seemed to strike me as a good idea, so it was time to think outside of the box.

" _Through time and space we cannot see,_

 _suck in whatever is in your path,_

 _and cast out what you do not want._

 _Black Hole!"_

Freed's eyes widened as he watched a black hole the size of myself appear in front of me. I waved at the man before stepping through the black abyss.

It was really dark. I couldn't see a thing, that was until I remembered to cast the spell again, this time I appeared behind Freed, stepping out of my black hole and Sparta kicking him off the edge of my Beast. I quickly shut my black holes and made sure Freed was picked up by Lily, which he was. I waved in thanks to the black feline before looking at the rest of the group.

While I was fighting Freed, a lot more were knocked unconscious. Evergreen lied with Elfman who were both out for the count. Lisanna must have fallen off because she was nowhere in sight, I saw that Wendy was sitting on Beast's head with a few cuts and scrapes, while Luna was next to her having an intense conversation.

Natsu and Gajeel were still fighting strong, while it looked like Bickslow was nearing his last stand. Rufus and Yukino once allied began to fight one another but quickly tired each other out, and Grey and Cobra were still going at it, never losing focus on the battle. Mira was taking on the twin dragon slayers, making it her duty to put them in a world of pain. Last thing I wanted to do was disturb them, so I took the unconscious out of the way and flew them up to Nix to be healed.

"I think it's about time we stop for lunch, don't you think?" I asked Nix as he flew right through a cloud, making his passengers shiver from the cold ice crystals in the cloud.

"Yeah, you better announce it to them now before things get too out of hand, besides I think Beast is having a bit too much fun running around down there." Nix chuckled as he watched the large dog run through the forest, breaking a few trees on his way.

I chuckled along with him, before flying down to let them know we were having Lunch, and they would get a break before facing off against one another again.

I flew down to find that Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were all going at it. It seems Gajeel and Laxus teamed up on Natsu. Which I found odd, but couldn't seem to worry too much about it. Bickslow was sitting on the ground panting so I thought it would be best if I went to go make sure he was okay first.

"Hey there Bix, how are you feelin'?" I asked, bending down to give him a hand up.

"I feel alright I guess, it could have gone a lot worse. How about you? You out yet?"

"Naw, I fought with Erza and Freed, no one got the best of me this time, then again Freed came pretty close to outsmarting me." I said shrugging as I lifted him up in the air towards Nix.

"Damn Cosplayer, you sure have come a long way."

I blushed at his statement before letting him down on Nix's back. "I'll see you guys in a sec, lunch time." I said to the others. "Nix if you want to land a mile or so in front of us, the match will end when Beast gets to you."

Beast barked back, letting me know that he understood. With that Nix flew at a faster pace, and I brought my attention down towards the still fighting mages. All dragon slayers except for Grey, Rufus, and Mira, who might I add have been keeping up quite nicely. Yukino must have tapped out because she was playing over with the Exceeds, but from of the looks of things now, Grey was having a hard time keeping up with the high senses that Cobra possessed. Rufus seemed to team up with Grey, but that wouldn't be fair to Cobra right?

Maybe I'll pop in for a visit.

"Hey there boys, how's it hangin?" I said, flying upside down for a joke.

"Nothin much, just showing this Popsicle what it's like to be beaten by his own thoughts."

"Bull shit Toxic breath; I'm not going down that easy."

"Then why don't we make things more interesting?"

Both men looked at me confused. I grinned at their curiosity and said, "Why don't you two go against me and Cobra? It's not fair to have two against one you know." I asked, winking at them while crossing my arms.

Grey and Freed grinned, before taking their fighting stances. "We will take you on!" Grey said, grinning in excitement.

Cobra and I exchanged glances before we went into action. I went for Rufus and he went for Grey. I lunged and aimed my punch at Rufus but he dodged, using my momentum on me and making me stumble a bit too close to the edge.

"Come on Lucy, give me something to remember." Rufus said while grinning almost flirtatiously.

"Remember this!" I yell while aiming a roundhouse kick to the face."Lucy kick!" My foot connected to his face, letting him go down with a thud.

I quickly took the chance and looked to Cobra, who also had Grey on the brig. None of his attacks were making Grey move towards the edge though. I decide on the fly that we need something more powerful, so I quickly went to Cobra's side and held out my hand and grinned, hoping that he understood my suggestion.

"Lucy?" Guess not.

"Unison raid! Let's do it!" I said excitedly, ready to kick some ass

To this he grinned back and took my offered hand, facing our opponents who were up and looking at our hands in question.

" _Poison dragon..."_

Before I knew what I was saying the words bubbled in my mouth and I said something that...well...

" _Infinity dragon"_

" _Roar!"_

We finished casting our spell at the same time, opening our mouths and letting out our magic in a purple and gold explosion.

The blast was unexpected, and overpowering, Grey and Rufus managed to jump off of Beast, dodging the blast all together. Thank god because if they didn't I'm pretty sure we would have killed them.

I looked down at my hands in complete shock, how did I? I was not a dragon slayer. I was not supposed to be able to do anything like that.

I could feel the stares of everyone as they stopped their fights and looked at me in question and in shock. This shouldn't be possible. Why?

"Lucy?" Grey said when he finished climbing up Beast's soft grey fur.

"Miss Lucy, How? I didn't know it was possible." Rufus said, as he climbed up as well.

I just shook my head, speechless.

"Luce that was awesome!" Natsu cheered

"Blondie that was some serious shit right there." Laxus said, grinning with pride and something that I couldn't decipher.

"Lucy...?" Mira asked shocked, not used to seeing the blonde powerhouse.

Sting stared with his mouth hanging open while Rouge had his face masked in wonder...couldn't blame him this is a big deal after all.

Gajeel just walked up and patted my head in understanding, it was cool and all, but what did this mean?

"Lucy, we should ask Loke when we get back to the others."

"Could we keep this a secret?"

They looked at me in question, why would I want to keep this under wraps when it is such a cool thing to have?

"I feel... a bit overpowered; I don't want people to start getting nervous around me. Lisanna has been a bit jumpy...not to mention Levy too...I just..."

"We understand Bunny." Gajeel said, probably understanding more than anyone here, with his past I wouldn't be surprised.

Natsu nodded, taking a step in my direction, putting an arm around me in comfort. I welcomed the warmth that came with his embrace it was nice...homey almost.

Beast, who has been running none stop this whole entire time started to slow down, getting closer to their destination. I stepped away from Natsu's embrace and looked to Cobra, who was looking at me in wonder. The unison raid we performed, it was nothing like what I felt with Juvia, it was...different. Something just clicked inside me, it's hard to describe. I brought my magic back into my body, letting the golden star dust blow away in the wind. Beast finally stopped and laid down for us to get off of his back. I couldn't help but pet the enormous hound in gratitude as I sent him back to the spirit world to rest.

 **Normal pov**

"Lu!" Levy yelled smiling, waving up to the girl. "Come on we have already started making lunch!"

"Thanks Levy! We will be down in a sec!" Lucy said, waving back to the small blue haired woman.

Lucy turned to the people left on Beast and spoke quietly, "Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Mira, Rogue, Sting, Cobra and I are the last ones standing; we will continue this tomorrow so we can rest and be at full strength, plus we need to get moving. Rufus, Grey, Yukino, please don't say anything about what happened here, we will find out during lunch, until then please keep quiet, all of you."

Lucy turned to go check on how lunch was going, in the meanwhile the dragon slayers who were left standing went to sit at one of the many portable tables that were set up. They chose a somewhat secluded table to sit at, so Lucy could sit with them so they could talk about what happened.

What they didn't expect, was Loke to pop out of nowhere kneel before his beloved princess, and kiss her hand while saying sweet nothings to the poor blushing girl.

But oh no.

That was not all.

Not in the slightest.

With a loud poof Kaito and Kenma made their presence known and wrapped both their arms around their princess, and nuzzled her cheeks with their own.

And to top it off Nix popped in behind Lucy and pushed them all to an empty table, making her sit with them as they fawned over her to try and cheer her up.

"My dear princess, your wings are as beautiful as ever, you never cease to amaze me." Loke complimented as he sat to her right, and held Lucy's hand, giving her an encouraging squeeze, letting her know that he would explain it all to her once he had the chance.

"Of course she doesn't Leo; she is one surprise after another. You know I could give you a surprise that would knock your panties off." Nix said, winking at the beautiful blonde, but went to sit across from her. He gently put a hand on her knee, letting her know that it was alright. But of course that didn't stop Lucy from blushing at his bold words.

"You know, our princess," Kaito started

"Has never been into that type of thing." Kenma finished.

"But we promise princess, two is always better than one." They both said as Kaito pushed Loke away from her side, and they both took up the seats next to her.

"G-guys stop that, everyone is looking at us..." Lucy said, kind of going along with the joke, even though she knew each of them were somewhat serious in their own way.

"Let them look, Babe. They can dream about it all they want." Nix said, giving Lucy his super sexy grin.

"Oh my, Lucy I never knew you had that kind of thing going on!" Mirajane said with hearts in her eyes. "Oh think of the baby possibilities!"

"Mira, you're getting a bloody nose!" Lisanna warned her sister.

Some of the women couldn't help but be jealous, it was every woman's dream to be fawned over and complemented by so many different guys. No matter who the guys were, it was still a fantasy that most women shared, and to have it played out right in front of them, it was just so unfair.

Now, the sad part was that mostly all the males were looking at the celestial spirits in complete anger and jealousy; some could hide it better than the others of course, like Freed and Grey for example.

On the other hand, there was the Dragon slayer table.

Each male had a glint in their eye that promised death to the men who were flaunting over what was theirs. They suppressed their growls the best they could, and couldn't wait for the battle royale to start, hoping that Lucy would summon them out to come play.

"Give it a rest! Jeez you guys can be such play boys, cut it out and go back!" Lucy said, trying to get them to leave her be so she could think properly.

"But princess-"

"No 'but princess' me! I've kept enough gates open today and I still need to get ready for after lunch! Go back!" Lucy said in a huff.

"Fine princess."

"We will go back," Kenma and Kaito stated before standing up and leaning down so they could both whisper in her ear.

"But call us out later, we miss our cuddle time." They finished, both giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then winking at the angry spirits in front of them. They then proofed back to the spirit world before Nix or Loke could go after them.

The dragon slayer table was now shaking with rage and a deathly aura was surrounding the males as they plotted for their revenge on the dogs.

"Well princess I think it's time I take my leave too-" Loke started, only for Nix to sit on the table, beside Lucy so he was facing her and leaned in for a kiss. What could he say, he was jealous. He wasn't going to actually kiss her, just give her a kiss on the cheek at the last second.

But no,

That didn't happen

Loke shrieked at what he was seeing and without thinking, he pushed the Phoenix just the right way, and just enough for their lips to meet.

Everyone was paralyzed in shock, Carla moved to cover a tomato red Wendy's eyes, all the women had hearts in their eyes, wondering what would happen to the couple in the long run. The men on the other hand were paralyzed in fear of losing their chance at the beautiful blond.

And then there was Loke.

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG! GEt OfF!" yelled a very freaked out Loke.

The kiss was full of passion; Nix lived up to the meaning of the Phoenix, and gave Lucy all he got. Sure it wasn't supposed to happen, but Lucy didn't seem to mind.

Lucy was absolutely shocked at first, she had been kissed before, but nothing quite like this.

Not like someone cared about her.

She was sure she was blushing beat red by then, but she couldn't help herself and kissed her spirit back with just as much passion.

Nix opened his eyes in shock, before ginning and deepening the kiss by nibbling on her soft pink lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the two.

 **Poof**

Virgo appeared and stared at the scene for a second in shock, before prying apart the couple and dragging Nix away from Lucy. Nix was still trying to reach for Lucy while Virgo started to beat him up for stealing such a kiss from their princess; they faded into golden light and were soon gone.

A minute later Virgo appeared again looked around at the still shocked to silent people around her. All she could see were mouths gaping open and mouths dropped to the floor. She abruptly turned around and Leo by the shoulders, lifting him up by the hips while he stayed as flat as a bored and took him back to the spirit world as well.

Lucy brought her hand up to her lips, still in shock by what just happened. Why would he?

"Um...what just?" Yukino asked, breaking the silence and shedding light into the situation.

All at once people started talking and asking Lucy questions she had no idea how to answer.

"Are you two a couple?"

"When did this happen!?"

"Is it alright for you to be in a relationship!?"

"How far have you gone?"

"Ma, how could you. I don't approve of him… I want daddy Gajeel and Laxus."

All that Lucy wanted in that moment was to have some personal space at that moment. She loved her family, she really did. But with everything that has been going on she just couldn't take it right at that moment. Not to mention that her face bursted into a bigger blush at the last comment.

Gajeel saw the look she was giving the people who were surrounding her, he knew that she didn't know anything that was going on either, he nudged Laxus to take a look himself. Laxus nodded to Gajeel before taking it upon themselves to get the stressed blonde out of this situation. Both inwardly smirking that Luna really liked them and wanted them as her daddy

"Come on guys back off, can't you see she doesn't know anything either?" Gajeel said, standing beside Lucy and bringing her closer to him to let her know he was there for her.

"I bet that this was all a misunderstanding, if you looked at her you would see that she really doesn't know anything either." Laxus continued, glaring at the people half heartedly, scolding them for not seeing it themselves

"P-please, I don't know what happened, can we just drop it?" Lucy asked, holding her hands out trying to calm the raging mob that wanted answers.

The women sighed in frustration, giving a look to Lucy, letting her know that they weren't finished with her yet then went back to what they were doing before this mess all happened. But Luna was happy that it didn't mean anything since she was shipping Lalu and Galu.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel and Laxus in thanks, only to have them both look down at her with a serious emotion that she could not for the life of her decipher. Looking at each other, giving one another a silent message before taking the seats next to her, each taking a side.

"So Luce, that was interesting." Natsu grumbled, while he walked over to sit at the table, although he was not too happy with what happened. "But we should get down to that dragon thing now."

Lucy nodded, understanding the importance of the situation.

The rest of the dragon slayers followed Natsu's actions and sat at the table, waiting for the first person to speak.

"I should try dragon slaying magic without a unison raid; see if I can do it on my own." Lucy suggested, thinking of what else she could do to help figure out what was going on.

"What did it feel like when you two were in the unison raid?" Rouge asked, looking towards a blushing Cobra and Lucy in suspicion.

"It was different." Lucy stammered, playing with her hands in sudden interest. "It felt like out magic's were merging, instead of just combining for one shot, I can still feel some of it flowing through me."

The dragons looked at one another in question, before looking to Cobra for some answers

"It's like she said, it was different. More...intimate maybe?" Cobra said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Wait." Lucy said, perking up having remembered something very important. "I said 'Infinity dragon right? Infinity is another word that could describe space!"

"So?" Natsu and Sting said together, not quite getting it.

"My magic is special because of what I am, but I am not a full celestial spirit, so I do not have my own constellation sadly. This means that I don't have my own personal magic. Although I am able to use magic straight from the stars I am also able to use the magic from my fellow spirits as well." Lucy explained excitedly, if she was right things were gonna get a lot more interesting.

"You did say that one of the Fallen was a Dragon right? So that is how you were able to use our magic!" Natsu said proudly.

Everyone looked at him in shock, look who had a brain.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Exactly Natsu, the question is will I be able to use it on my own. Before I can use a spirits magic I have to come into contact with it. I have never seen the Infinity Dragon before, so I was thinking it was because of the unison raid I was able to do it."

"Guys, dinners ready!" Levy said, running over to Gajeel and dragging him over to the growing line for food.

"Hold on, Shrimp, I'm comin I'm comin!" Gajeel grumbled while he was dragged along.

"Come on Sting! Rouge! The food will get cold!" Yukino waked to them as they got up and said goodbye to Lucy.

Natsu! Laxus! We made your favorites!" Lisanna said

"Hurry before it gets cold!" Mira shouted after, smiling at the two.

"Aye sir!" Natsu called running towards to food line up as well, with a face palming Laxus walking behind.

Lucy looked up as she watched her friends leave the table for her female friends. She couldn't help but feel little pang of pain in her chest. Looking away she found Cobra staring at her in wonder, before quickly looking away and blushing in embarrassment. All that was left was a blushing Cobra and Lucy, leaving them to deal with their new ordeal by themselves.

"So...Want to have Lunch with me?" The poison dragon slayer asked, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"S-sure, come on!" Lucy said smiling, forgetting what ever happened and dragged him to the rowdy line up of people.

And this was just the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Lucy said to get everyone's attention from their conversations "We should reach Mangolia by nightfall, after a couple days at home we are setting off again. If any of you want to part from this mission you are free to do so. I won't make you help me. If you are needed elsewhere, I understand." Lucy said, softening her eyes as she watched everyone's happy faces.

"Now let's get back on Beast and we will continue until nightfall!" She cheered; summoning Beast and having him lay down for the passengers to get on. They traveled all through the day, lounging around on the hound's soft fur and talking to one another with excitement that was yet to come.

But, what they were expecting was something out of their reach, success couldn't be achieved the way things were.

Something had to break.

And Lucy knew it.

She went into her tent after setting up camp for the night and laid down in her sleeping bag that Aries made for her. Cuddling up to the soft pink wool she drifted off into her normal nightmare filled dreams.

While everyone else was tucked inside their tent Gajeel was out on the prowl, waiting for Bunny to fall asleep so he could sneak into her tent to check on her.

He waited for her breathing to even out, but only to find it quicken at a steady pace. He could hear Lucy tossing and turning from his hiding spot, and before he knew it she was whimpering in her sleep, mumbling for whatever it was to stop. For it to all go away.

She wished.

After hearing enough out of Lucy for one night. Gajeel slipped into her tent quietly and shook the poor girl awake. Snapping her eyes open she found Gajeel staring at her with his piercing gaze, never looking away from her golden rimmed irises.

"Gajeel, what?"

"Shh, go back to sleep Bunny, I will watch over you tonight." Gajeel grumbled lowly in his throat, making the sculpted muscle that he called a chest vibrate.

"But what if someone sees?" Lucy asked, sitting up so she didn't have to look up at him, and so their faces wouldn't be so close.

"Why does that matter?" Gajeel asked, tucking Lucy back in to her sleeping bag and laying down beside her as well.

"What about Levy, Hedgehog? You can't be that naive to not see that she likes you?" Lucy mumbled sadly, trying to make herself give up the hope she used to hold so dearly.

Gajeel looked at Lucy in question, why should that matter? He didn't like shrimp in that way, she was with Dray after all.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings." Lucy said looking at down ashamed. "I'm afraid they might hate me, Hedgehog." She continued, trying not to cry.

Gajeel brought a hand up and grasped Lucy's chin and brought it up so he could look into her eyes. "Lucy what are you talking about? They love you. Everyone at the guild does. No one could hate you, bunny. You are much too sweet for that."

Lucy blushed at his words, not expecting something like that coming from Black Steel Gajeel of all people. Before she knew it herself he brought their faces closer, before he looked into her eyes. Searching for something that was unknown to her, but he must have found it in the end because before she could blink Gajeel brought his lips to hers.

Lucy's eyes opened wide in shock, not prepared for something so wrong.

But it felt so right.

Before she knew it herself she was closing her eyes, and kissing the iron dragon slayer back with full force. It was nothing like she thought it would be, kissing Gajeel, you would think it would be rough and demanding but no.

It was soft and gentle at first. He took his time with her, not to waste a single moment. Lucy brought her arms up to the dragon slayer's neck to deepen the kiss.

And deepen it he did.

The kiss turned into one of passion, hard as iron Gajeel was Lucy's rock from when this all started, and she clung to him for dear life. Lucy felt loved. She felt happiness, and all the stress that was on her shoulders was starting to tumble off. Gajeel was helping her in ways she didn't know were possible.

Gajeel and Lucy pulled back with panting breaths, looking into one another's eyes, searching for the one thing they both needed.

Love.

"Bunny, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to, but I do want to make things clear, this is not a fling for me." Gajeel said, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his cheek. "There are things going on that you need to know about, but this is not the time. So until you understand I can't ask you to commit to anything with me."

Lucy looked into Gajeel's eyes and saw them soften in a way that made her heart melt. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at a time like this.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around his blonde bunny and held her close.

"Thank you Hedgehog, goodnight."

"Goodnight Bunny."


	22. Levy's Pain

The stars shined down on the sleeping mages as the chilly wind whistled through the trees softly. It was almost fall after all; soon the leaves would change and would fall to the forest floor, changing the landscape all around them.

Change, that was not something Levy was looking forward to.

Levy was one of the first ones to head off to bed, but was the last to fall asleep. Sitting up in her sleeping bag reading quietly until she could figure out what was keeping her awake.

Levy sighed and put her head in her hands, she already knew why she was awake. She just didn't want to come to terms with it.

She was losing Gajeel.

It was true; she had feeling for the red eyed metal loving mage for quite some time. She knew that it wasn't fair to want him while she had another waiting at home for her.

But the heart wants what the heart wants.

Levy looked up and sighed once again, crawling out of her tent and into the cold night's air.

Maybe fresh air would help her clear her mind? She thought as she took it upon herself to stretch cutely to get the kinks out of her back. Taking a step forward she walked towards a nearby river, and sat on the bank, letting her feet submerge in the refreshing water while she thought of what to do.

She loved the black haired man, and the sad part was that the girl, who was stealing him away, was none other than her best friend. Levy couldn't help but tear up. She knew that what she said to Lucy when she left was unforgivable, but so was stealing another's man right? Levy got up with determination in her eyes, and marched back to camp to talk to her so called 'best friend once and for all.

Levy stormed up to the tent and quickly unzipped the tent, peering inside to find Lucy sleeping soundly, curled around a male's torso with a muscled arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Levy followed the arm to find two large red eyes staring back at her in question. Levy's eyes widened in shock before mumbling a 'sorry' and running away from the accursed tent.

Gajeel watched as Levy ran away from the tent, smelling the tears he looked down at Lucy for a second, before unwrapping himself from her and crawling out of the tent to find the Blue haired short mage he was quite fond of.

Levy ran blindly through the trees, trying to get far enough away from anyone who might over hear her sobs. She couldn't believe she could be this stupid, of course Gajeel was with her, now a days he was always with her.

How could this happen.

"Levy!"

Levy looked back in shock, finding the very thing she was running away from chasing after her. She tried to run faster only to be caught by the shoulder and to stop all together.

"What do you want Gajeel." Levy spoke, her voice breaking when she let his name slip from her lips. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to stream down her face, only to wipe them from her cheeks to look up at the man who stole her heart.

"To try and explain what you saw back there."

Levy looked in question before shaking her head "I think it was a bit obvious."

"Levy I don't understand why you are crying, you have Jet." Gajeel said, trying to make sense out of the situation at hand.

"He isn't you!"

Gajeel looked at her in shock, not knowing how to reply to something like that. Levy looked away in shame before continuing.

"He isn't you. Jet and I got drunk one night celebrating about a successful mission. The next morning I didn't know what to do. I only decided to date him out of pity but found out I did like him a bit. But he isn't you. I have always wanted you." Levy said, taking a step forward. "I have fallen in love with you Gajeel." She said tearfully.

Gajeel looked away, not knowing how to deal with this, considering this has never happened before in his life. Never has he ever thought of anyone loving him, let alone falling in love. Although he was flattered, he knew he couldn't accept it.

He just couldn't.

"You made your choice Levy, because of that I moved on. I did love you back then, but it's different now." Gajeel said shaking his head.

"We can still make this work, please Gajeel I'm begging you!" Levy cried, running to the tall mans chest, begging to save what little was left of their non relationship.

Gajeel looked into the blue haired women's eyes, trying to find something to help him know what to do. He still harbored feelings for the small girl. But he already made a somewhat commitment for the blonde who already held a piece of his heart in her hands.

"Gajeel...it's alright."

The black haired mans eyes grew wide and turned to find the women of his dreams smiling sadly at them.

"I understand, I'm sorry Levy to have hurt you." Lucy continued, coming out from the shelter of the trees and into the moonlight. Levy's eyes widened as she saw the tear stream down the blondes cheek. Feeling guilt swell inside her, but jealousy as well, she couldn't stop from looking at the ground in shame.

Lucy looked at the couple with a blurry vision that didn't seem to be clearing any time soon. She looked once at Gajeel's guilt stricken face, recognizing the turmoil in his eyes she quickly said what needed to be said.

"I'm happy for you both."

"Lucy please." Gajeel said, taking a step forward towards the blonde, only to get held back by the short mage to his left.

"Gajeel, please." Levy looked up hopefully, wanting to have the man of her dreams once again in her arms.

Gajeel looked in-between both women before sighing and putting his head in his hands. If he knew this was gonna happen he would have never chased after the Shrimp.

"I'm going to go now-" Lucy started, turning around to start heading back to camp, only to be stopped by a tiny whisper the filtered through the air and into her ear.

" _You knew this was going to happen."_

Lucy's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. Closing her eyes she took a step forward away from the on looking couple.

"Levy, I moved on from you. I may still harbor feelings for you but Bunny girl holds my heart." Gajeel finally said, getting his head out of his ass, letting go of the now sobbing bluenette.

"Why Gajeel, why her of all people!" Levy yelled in jealousy.

Lucy flinched at her words, having them echo in her head by the cold voice that still whispered cruel things in the night air.

Gajeel looked at Levy sadly, before stepping away from her and walked towards the blonde who was now shaking, still with her back turned to them both.

"I will never forgive you!" Levy yelled, running past Gajeel to attack the shaking blonde. Levy grabbed the blond by the shoulders to throw her down, only to find she couldn't budge her at all.

Instead Levy brought her fists to the Blondes back. Beating on her, trying to get some type of reaction. When that didn't work Levy added name calling with each hit she landed on the blondes back, making the hits hit harder with each one she landed.

Lucy stayed silent. Gajeel tried to get Levy off of her but the solid script mage wiggled out of his hold to look at Lucy's face.

What she found was not what she was expecting. Levy thought Lucy was shaking in anger like she was, she thought that Lucy would be at least defending herself, not taking every hit without so much of a word.

What she found was grey eyed Lucy with tears leaking from her eyes, silently sobbing. Lucy didn't spare anyone a glance, and stepped around Levy, ignoring her protests.

Gajeel tried to grab Lucy to stop her from leaving but it was no use, she just moved away from his hold.

"Lucy?"

The Blond turned her head to look at him, only to show him her lifeless grey eyes and pale face. Before he could make a move Lucy was already fading as golden lights swarmed around her body like fireflies. Soon Lucy was gone without a trace, and all that was left was the awkward silence.

"Levy." Gajeel said turning to the girl. "None of this was her fault. She didn't make me love her, you are a taken women. There is no reason for you to act like this." The girl snapped her face towards his and glared "she was my best friend; she had no right to steal you away from me when she knew that I liked you."

"Levy, you made her quite fairy tail." Gajeel said coldly "How is that being a 'best friend'.

Levy flinched at the tone in his voice; this was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be hers!

"We are done talking. I don't want to see you near me or Lucy for the time being. Maybe when you get your priorities straight." Gajeel faded into the night air without a sound. Leaving Levy to sulk in her tears of guilt and sadness.

Unbeknown to them, a pair of red eyes were watching the whole ordeal, before blinking and leaving the scene entirely, hoping to sniff out the blonde temptress before it was too late.

Lucy looked up into the night sky as she sat on the edge of a very high cliff in the middle of the forest.

She didn't know how she gotten there, she was just happy to be alone.

She wiped her eyes for the tenth time at least that night, and willed the voice to go away.

She didn't want to hurt her friends.

She didn't want to hurt herself.

She didn't want to hurt anyone.

Please

Make it go away.

...

"Lucy."

Rogue stepped from the comfort of his shadows and walked over to the blonde, who tensed in response to the closeness.

"R-rogue what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Lucy I saw what happened in the clearing." Rogue said as he sat down beside her, noticing her tenseness, Rogue gently put a hand on her shoulder to try and give her some comfort.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked again, wondering why the mostly silent man would watch something like that.

"You know Lucy I haven't really had a family before." Rogue started, trying to get through to the blonde "But I know what I see, and what I see is someone who is trying to keep her family together."

Lucy looked up at the black haired mage in question. Wondering how he would know about what was going on inside her.

"I can sense it. The lingering darkness that is seeping into your very soul Lucy. If you don't stop it soon, you will only become a shell of what you once were. I wouldn't want to see such a bright, happy women like you come to that."

Lucy looked at him in shock before looking down at her hands. Of course he could tell. He was a shadow dragon slayer after all. He should know his own element.

"It has been happening ever since we fought the last Fallen." Lucy said, remembering the ghost Lady with the blood tear stains running down her cheeks.

"I figured as much. It sounds to me like she got to you in some way. What happened?"

Lucy looked up at Rogue before letting her tears fall freely. She whispered her thoughts and feelings to the man, telling him her fears and her dreams. Rogue listened to it all, giving her the time she needed to form the words, and patted her back when things got a bit too much for her to handle. Soon the two were sitting there side by side watching the sun rise in a comfortable silence.

"Do you feel any better?" Rogue asked, tightening his hold on the small blonde women, keeping her close to his side.

Lucy blushed by the action, but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you Rogue. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said honestly.

"I like you Lucy."

...

The blonde looked up at the black haired blushing man in question, only to hear "You are a nice person, I would like to get to know you better as a person and a friend if you would let me." He continued, letting a little smile break free from his mask.

Lucy mentally released a sigh; she didn't think she would be able to handle much more of this drama. "Thank you, I would like that too." She said a genuine smile on her face as she beamed at the shadow mage.

* * *

The camp was bustling with mages trying to get out of bed and getting packed up for the day ahead of them. Soon they would be home and then they would be able to sleep in their own beds and see the rest of their Nakama. Excited chatter was heard from a mile away as breakfast was served.

Lucy looked around in thought as she spotted Levy sitting with the girls, whispering to Lisanna about something she didn't think was meant for her to hear. But what she found shocking was that Gajeel was nowhere near her, sitting as far away from the bluenette as possible and sitting with only his cat. Grumbling in between mouthfuls to carry a conversation with Lily, only for the cat to shake his head and sigh, before replying with a few words before flying away.

"Hey Luce! Wanna sit with me!?" Natsu asked as he waved at her and patted the seat beside him. Lucy only smiled and sat beside her favorite fire mage and started eating her breakfast with a bit more interest than the last five days. Talking with Rogue really helped her, she would have to thank him properly soon.

"So Luce, I was wondering what your new place is like, do you still have your comfy bed!?" Natsu asked excitedly between mouthfuls.

"Sorry Natsu, I couldn't bring my old bed, but I did by a bed just as comfy as that one. But once we get there you will have your own room which you will be sharing with Happy by the way."

"But Luce I miss sleeping with you." Natsu pouted, making Lucy blush and turn away from him.

"Idiot don't say it out loud! Someone might think the wrong thing!" Lucy said trying to hush him.

"Who cares! Your bed is the comfiest and I like your scent." Natsu said boldly, but was not able to will away the blush that stained his cheeks.

Lisanna looked at them from behind, glaring at Lucy until the blonde caught her glare, to which Lisanna couldn't help but mouth "Whore" to her before turning around and whispering into Levy's ear.

Lucy looked in shock before turning away from the pair of girls. Looking down sadly she went to stand up to put her food away, no longer hungry.

"Luce what's wrong?" Natsu said, grabbing her hand gently and squeezing it.

Lucy looked at their hands and sighed, putting on her best smile and reassured the fire dragon slayer that she was ok, that she just needed to talk to a couple of her spirits before getting up and throwing out her food. Leaving a non believing Natsu to sit alone until Happy flew over to distract the pink haired man.

"Hey Blondie, when we leaving?" Laxus said as he grabbed her hand as she walked by the table, giving her a gentle squeeze to try and help the blonde.

"Oh! Um in about five minutes I believe. I just need to talk to a few of my Spirits." Lucy said taking her hand out of the larger man's grip when she felt yet another glare in the middle of her back.

Laxus nodded, letting her go so he could look around to find the source of her distress, and was surprised to find Mira joining Lisanna and Levy, all three whispering in secret and casting glances at the celestial mage now and then.

Laxus excused himself from his team and sat with Gajeel, maybe he knew something about all this.

Lucy quickly summoned the four spirits that she needed today, kneeling before her were Kaito and Venatio, both giving her hands kissed in greeting. Nix had his arm around her waist grinning at the blushing beauty before him.

And then there was Plue, who was hanging on to her leg in a hug.

"Good morning." Lucy said to her spirits, smiling at them, trying not to let them know that she was upset.

"Good morning Princess." The three of them chimed together in perfect unison. Plue on the other hand waved to her in greeting, mumbling a soft "Plue Plue" before asking to be picked up.

Lucy quickly scooped him up into her arms and started explaining the game plan for today. Today Nix was going to carry the group part way home, Kaito and Venatio would be taking the extra that he could not carry, while Lucy optioned to fly there by herself. Plue wanted to have a ride anyway, so might as well have a little fun along the way.

After discussing the details of who was taking who, Lucy left to tell the rest of the group the game plan for the day. Making the announcement quick and to the point, everyone go to their places and the three men transformed into their true forms, letting their passengers get on their backs and took off at a fast pace.

Lucy soon took flight after, easily keeping up with the three spirits. Plue made happy noises while in Lucy's arms as they glided across the sky, leaving gold dust trailing behind them.

Suddenly Lucy felt a chill, raising the hairs on the back of her neck in warning. Before she could react she felt hands gripping her shoulders, nails digging into her soft skin as the person dragged her down to the ground at a rapid pace.

Lucy let out a scream before plummeting into the earth below, leaving a crater from the impact of the fall.

"Lucy you should really learn how to fly better, you might fall." The chilling voice taunted. Lucy opened her eyes to find the Ghost lady in front of her once again.

The Lady circled Lucy as she stood from her place in the middle of the crater, never taking her eye sockets off the blonde. Not even for a second.

Lucy looked up to find that Nix had spotted her and her friends were trying to jump off early to get to her, but before they could a bright light shot across the sky and hit Nix, shooting him down to the ground in an instant.

"No!" Lucy yelled, reaching her hand out and getting ready to run towards her friends, only to be stopped by the ghost lady as she stepped in front of Lucy.

"Now now, be a good little girl and take the pain I am going to bring you."

"No. Not this time!" Lucy shouted, gaining her ground and throwing punch after punch at the women before form and healing himself he noticed there wasn't only one Fallen, but two. The attack didn't come from the Ghost women before, but the little dot in the sky.

"Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Erza, and exceeds get on, we are taking on the fallen one up there. The rest of you see how Lucy is doing.

The mages, some grumbling, others rushing to their posts as Nix transformed back into his true form, telling the group on his back to hold on as he flew up in amazing speed.

Once in front of the so called dot they could make out the form of a...fish?

"Natsu look! It's a giant flying fish!" Happy said excitedly.

The fish glubbed before opening its mouth to shoot a blue laser from its mouth at Nix, only for the bird to dodge the attack.

"Alright, everyone who can't fly will stay on me, the ones who can, or have Exceeds start surrounding it, remember your training. Find a blind spot. Make it confused. Make it show personality. Now go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said excitedly as he flew off to the giant fish.

"Hey Happy! Don't forget me buddy!" Natsu shouted

"Sorry Natsu." Happy said, coming back for Natsu.

* * *

Lucy was facing off against the ghost women with nothing but physical strength, taking out her frustrations out on the women by beating her head in.

"That's right Lucy, keep hitting me." The women said, not fazed at all by the blondes hits.

Lucy took a step back from her target to assess the situation. The women was grinning a very creepy grin. Lucy knew that she couldn't keep fighting her like this; the way to defeat a Fallen was to learn its origin and calm it down and show it reason.

This was getting her nowhere.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked circling the women as she did the same

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The women replied, taking a step back to give them distance

"I would." Lucy said thinking of taunting the women into using some of her magic to try and figure out who she was. "You haven't hit me once; I bet that is because you are a weak spirit."

The women's face changed into a sneer. "Oh you think so."

"Why else haven't you attacked me yet?" Lucy replied, getting her whip out and ready.

"Well, how about I show you?" the Women said, dancing around Lucy's outstretched whip and held her hands palms forward in Lucy's direction.

" _Chains of the damned!"_

Before Lucy knew it she was bound by black chains that dug painfully into her skin, making it rub raw and bleed. Lucy looked up at the women when she laid a hand on Lucy's forehead.

A second ticked by and soon Lucy found herself screaming in terror from the images running through her head. The screams of her friends, her family, her father and mother, the guild on fire, evil laughs and taunts that she could no longer suppress started to become known as they drifted through her thoughts.

"Lucy!" Freed shouted, trying to get the blonde's attention but to no avail. Taking no time at all he wrote a rune around the women, separating her from Lucy and silencing Luce's screaming.

"Lucy are you alright?" Evergreen asked, looking over to blonde to look for injuries, finding just the ones from her bindings she helped Lucy up and looked towards the Women banging in the rune.

"Chains. You use chains." Lucy said "You attack emotions, like fear, anger and jealousy." The blonde stepped forwards once again. "You...you are the chained Lady. You are Andromedae "

The women looked outraged and continued to try and break the runes.

"Freed, will they hold?" Evergreen asked as she went to stand by him.

"I don't think so; I didn't have enough time to make it stronger." Freed said worriedly.

Right after the rune cracked. The women, instead of going after Lucy like she was going to, ran after the three girls who were in a group off to the side, not expecting the attack from Andromedae.

"No!" Lucy called, and ran after the women, managing to get in front of the attack before it struck Levy in the chest.

The women smirked as she pulled out her now bloodied hand from Lucy's stomach. Letting the blonde fall to the ground.

"Lucy!"

The bluenette looked down at her once best friend in shock, and then glared at the women who hurt someone so dear to her.

"Oh? Getting all feisty are we? Even though she stole your man?" The women taunted.

"H-how did you-?" Levy said, eyes widening while she realized the fact that she was open for an attack.

"You see, I planted something of mine in your little blonde friend here, and that little seed that I planted is called doubt." The chained lady said as she bent down to brush the now unconscious Lucy's face with her pail hand. "While you and your little friend over there were making it hard for her, I was making her think awful thoughts about herself. Torturing her emotionally day in and day out. Her screams were delightful you see, I couldn't get enough."

Everyone in the clearing got angry at that. Angry at her for doing such an awful thing but angry at themselves as well for not noticing the change in Lucy. Taking a step forward Yukino started to distract the women while the others took action to help stop the bleeding.

But found that Lucy was no longer there.


	23. Shots!

I never wanted all of this bloodshed. This wasn't who I was, but who I turned out to be. I was abused by so many, and no matter how long I cried out for help, I was stuck in the chains that I made from my very magic. This was never supposed to happen. Here is the one person on this earth who could understand, and here I am trying to take her life.

Why am I destroying the one thing everyone is trying so hard to protect? Maybe because he took what mattered most to me then?

I was in love with her.

And suddenly, she was ripped away by the man who put me in my shackles.

And now I am taking away their treasure.

Who am I to do so?

I don't know, I just don't know.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be okay, what happened?

Loke ran at the woman who was standing with an all knowing grin on her face. She must know where.

She must.

"Where is she!?" Loke yelled, aiming punches with every word, letting her feel the pain that he felt in his very soul.

What do you expect? The person who saved him from death was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even sense her magic.

One after the other, golden flashes appeared in the clearing, but the lion carried on with angry tears filling his eyes as he aimed hit after hit at the black haired women.

Between hits, the woman looked around as one after another, Lucy's spirits joined the ginger haired man in the clearing, glaring and getting ready to beat the living shit out of her. The Golden gates looked the angriest, after all, she stole the one person that held all of them together.

Who was she to take her away?

All at once they charged for the women, bringing their magic to their hands, or transforming into their more powerful forms, taking it upon themselves to get their princess back.

It was a mistake to let them take care of her.

Never again.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Venatio yelled turning into his human form after dropping off the mages who were riding on him. Kaito joined his brother and landed a twin punch to the woman of interest. Targeting the woman's now bruised and battered face.

"Don't you understand? She wasn't our Master!" Aries cried, making her wool wrap around the women to restrain her.

Virgo quickly landed a roundhouse kick to her face, landing with the grace that a lady should possess, and simply gave her best glare to the women.

Andromeda looked in shock as she watched her once fellow spirits fight for someone who was not one of their own. With a heavy heart she prepared for battle.

Was she wrong to hope for something like this?

Was she wrong to take the girl?

Was she wrong to follow that man?

Maybe.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked in the clearing to find the broken blonde where they last saw her.

"LUCY!" Loke yelled, running towards her. Giving her a hand up while checking over her injuries which he couldn't help but frown at.

"Loke, I'll be okay. Please." Lucy said, letting her faithful lion go and taking shaky steps forward. Everyone looked in awe as she took a deep breath and called her magic to her skin. Bringing star dust from the sky which seemed to come out of nowhere. The golden particles seemed to gather in her hands as she brushed them over her wounds gently, letting her body absorb the magical properties, and healing her wounds completely.

After Lucy could no longer feel the pain of having a hole in her stomach, she took a deep breath before looking at the women who put her through so much.

And smiled.

Taking strong steps this time, she brought herself in front of the girl right in front of her face and spoke softly. In response the woman shrunk in fear, finally broken down and tired of the mess that she got herself into.

"You put me through hell." Lucy spoke softly. "I saw things, felt things no person should feel. My mind and soul have been tarnished enough by the pain you have inflicted on me."

Lucy paused to look up towards Nix to make sure he was alright. Only to find that he was heading in for landing. She had to make this quick. The less people saw the better.

Lucy could feel the distress coming off the woman in waves, Lucy knew that no person could inflict so much pain on to someone without experiencing it themselves.

"You are the spirit of Andromeda, the constellation of the chained lady. I can't imagine what you went through because of that. Is it because you were stripped bare and chained like an animal for slaughter? Or was the emotional abuse just too much for you to handle? Even after all of this I am willing to help you overcome your weakness. Let me strip you of your chains, let me accept you." Lucy said, bringing her hand up to caress the now crying girl's face.

Andromedae looked into Lucy's eyes, only to see forgiveness in her brown orbs. Why was this woman giving her such a look? She didn't deserve that look.

"Please."

A glow started to appear in the woman's chest, and soon enveloped her whole self as it shined over the blonde. The others in the clearing shielded their eyes from the light, but Lucy kept hers open to watch as the women turned her appearance to what it was before. Utterly beautiful.

Andromedae now had wavy blonde hair that shined like the stars themselves, cascading down her slender shoulders in waves. Her skin was fair, and her lips a soft pink. With a curvy, but slender body that any man would drool over, she smiled for what felt like the first time in years. Andromedae opened her ocean blue eyes and saw the world as a beautiful place again.

And it was all because of her.

Lucy sighed in relief, signaling for Aries to take the wool off of the blonde. The blond haired spirit fell to the ground, still exhausted from the beating she had although she was healed.

"Thank you, without you guys coming out and distracting her I wouldn't have been able to break out of the dimension she put me in." Lucy said, smiling and playing with her hands nervously.

Her spirits looked at her with happiness shining in their eyes, taking in her uninjured form with grateful eyes. Without her they would be lost. There was still so much they wanted to do, as a family.

There was just too much to lose.

"I'm happy you're okay, Lu-chan." Levy said, stepping closer to the brown eyed blonde. Loke took a step as well, effectively cutting off the blue haired girl and took Lucy's hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lucy smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Saying nothing more she turned back to the new spirit, giving her a hand up from where she sat.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lucy asked the blonde, giving her a smile in comfort.

"I was hoping to give you my key, it would be nice to not have to worry. It has been a long time since I felt at home." Andromedae smiled, giving Lucy a nice view of her dazzling white smile. The new spirit held out her hand, giving Lucy a silver key with chains wrapped around the neck, ending at the wrist cuff shaped handle, and the teeth were made of a fine silver in the shape of a skeleton key.

Lucy smiled and took the offered key, taking the time to admire it before hooking it to her keychain.

"Lucy, we need to get a move on if you want to make it to the guild by sundown." Erza said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone back on and let's move out. We have to make up some time!" Lucy said, directing everyone to their designated spirit and took off herself, leaving no room to argue and a trail of stardust behind her.

After an hour or so of watching her friends talk amongst each other with no intention of stopping quite yet, Lucy flapped her wings once, before flying at a new pace. Going faster and faster until she found the freedom she was looking for. That all inspiring sonic boom that could erase all the stress and tension from her body. Letting go of all thought and just focusing on the wind blowing threw her hair, she didn't notice a certain blue cat slowly catching up behind her.

"Max speed!"

Lucy stopped turned to find Natsu grinning behind her, extending his hand out to her as he flew through the sky towards the shocked blond.

What they didn't realize was that Happy was tired.

And that they were pretty high up.

And…that they were going too fast for Happy to stop in time.

Oh dear.

Natsu crashed into Lucy giving her no chance to stay upright and quickly found themselves falling to their doom.

"What are you doing idiot! Don't you know how to stop?" Lucy cried, trying to pry the pink dragon slayer off of her, but found rather difficult because of their position.

"I'm sorry Lucy! Natsu gained five pounds from all the chicken we have been eating!" Happy cried, clinging to her head for dear life and tearing at the eyes.

"Natsu! I need you to stop gripping my shoulder and hold me around the waist, if you don't we are going to crash!" Lucy cried over Happy's screaming.

"What the hell will that do?"

"Just do it!"

Natsu shimmied down his hold until her was hugging Lucy's waist, putting his head on her stomach and his own legs around hers. Before he could let her know he was steady Lucy quickly brought more Magic to her back, bringing in more stardust than ever before, making her wings grow enough to carry the both of them without dropping altitude.

With a woosh, Lucy flapped her golden wings and steadied them out, bringing them back to the altitude they were at before and flying them back to Nix.

Natsu opened his eyes in shock when he felt her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him steady. He couldn't help but bring her a little closer and nuzzling his head in her stomach, taking in her scent of strawberries and sunshine. Her scent had changed he noticed, the sunshine wasn't as bold as it was before.

He looked up to see Lucy looking on ahead with a small smile on her face, fully relaxed and happy. She looked like sunshine.

To Natsu, she will always be his sunshine on the rainiest of days.

"Woah! Lucy this is so fun!" Happy said, letting the wind blow threw his fur, waving to Nix as he came into view.

"Wait Happy, why are your wings out?"

….

"Have they been out this whole time?"

….

Lucy just sighs and pushes the pink haired dragon slayer off her form, then reaching back and taking the blue haired cat by the scruff of the neck and throwing him down after the fire dragon slayer.

"Catch yourselves!" She called as she made her way over to Nix, landing near the base of his neck so she could lay down on his soft feathers. Some snickered at the show while others completely busted their gut laughing.

"You didn't have to do that! What if Happy didn't catch him!" Lisanna panicked, pointing to the now stable Natsu and Happy as they flew back to Nix.

"But he was caught, its fine." Lucy said, dismissing the seething girl and laying her head back on Nix's neck. Closing her eyes she let the soft wind and chatter lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Blondie we're here!"

But all Lucy did was grumble before turning over, letting Laxus know that she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Get off, I'll wake her up." Nix said, gesturing his beak to the guild. "You should make sure the people in there are ready for when we decide who is coming to the cabin with us."

Laxus sighed, but nodded, jumping off of the large bird to the ground, quickly walking inside to start organizing people.

Nix quickly set fire to his feathers, carefully making sure that Lucy was unharmed and transformed into his human form, carrying her bridal style into the loud building as she cuddled into his shoulder.

He almost didn't want to wake her.

"Princess. It's time to get up." Nix nudged getting a groan in response. Lucy opened her eyes, but quickly closed them and cuddled into his neck. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.

Nix sighed, before stopping at the doors with a fool proof idea to get his princess to open her eyes. How to you wake a princess?

With a kiss.

Nix nudged her head over a bit, and firmly, but gently put his lips on hers. Her lips were smooth, soft, and felt amazing on his. Lucy opened her eyes in shock, not knowing how to respond, her heart was beating so fast, and it felt…right.

But before she had a chance to decide, Nix pulled back, looking into her eyes in wonder and admiration. "I had to wake sleeping beauty up somehow." He softly said, placing Lucy on her feet.

With blushing cheeks, Lucy stuttered in thanks before telling him to go rest in the spirit world. He had been flying all day after all. After saying thank you she watched him disappear in golden specks.

Taking a deep breath and whipping the sleep from her eyes. Lucy continued forward towards the rowdy guild hall. Ready and waiting to deal with everyone's loud drunk voices and some bull shit from certain members.

Ugh.

Opening the doors she found Laxus trying to gather everyone up, but unfortunately he came too late. Cana had already started one of her favorite drinking games and the rest was history.

Body shots.

"Alright whoever is up for the game, two lines the guys over there and the women line up here! Facing each other!" Cana said, getting on top of one of the tables.

The groaning of tables and chairs were heard until everything was out of the way between the two groups. Looking forward Lucy found herself in front of Freed, waving a quick hello to him across the room she looked up to Cana who was explaining the rest of the rules. Mira quickly started pouring the shots and cutting the lemons and limes. She placed them on the tables at the end of the lines

"Alright, the person in front of you will be your partner for this round. There are five rounds, so each round your partner will be chosen randomly. You and your partner will take body shots on one another, but you can't do the same place twice. You have to be creative because each round you have the total of taking three shots, and the more inappropriate or embarrassing, the more points you get. You lose if you refuse to do anymore body shots, or you get too drunk, if your partner gets too drunk then you can find another partner of the same sex if need be. But they can only be your table. Ready!"

"Yea!"

Lucy blushed at the thought of taking shots with Freed, she wasn't sure how this was going to go, but she would try and make the best out of it.

"Alright then, face your partners!" Cana said, taking out a chalkboard from nowhere and writing down all the first rounds partners. She then went to the end of the girl's line with Mira following behind her.(I was too lazy to describe the partners, so here they are for the first round!)

Lisanna & Sting

Erza & Rouge

Mira & Jellal

Levy & Laxus

Juvia & Natsu

Yukino & Grey

Lucy & Freed

Laki & Cobra

Kinana & Bickslow

Cana & Gajeel

* * *

Everyone went with their partners and went for the shots and grabbing a slice of lemon and a salt shaker too.

"Alright, you wanna go first?" asked Freed, walking up behind her.

"Yea might as well. I'll take it from your hand first." Lucy said, being no stranger to the body shot game.

Taking Freed's hand in hers, she licked the back of it then sprinkled the salt on top of the wet skin. Putting the lemon slice in his hand she licked the salt off his skin and went for the lemon, then quickly took the shot right after.

Freed couldn't look away from Lucy as he watched her lick his skin. Sure it was just his hand, but feeling her soft lips on his skin was exhilarating.

"Alright you're up." Lucy said grinning.

Freed grinned right back, picking up the salt and told her to sit on the table and move her hair out of the way. Freed leaned in, fitting perfectly in between the bombshells legs. Licking the base of her neck, then put the salt on the moist skin, after putting the lime in her hand he licked the salt off her neck, taking his time in feeling her shudder in pleasure. Slowly taking her hand gently he grabbed the lemon from her fingers, keeping his eyes on hers. Taking the shot off the table he took it with ease.

Lucy looked at Freed in slight shock, here she thought that he would be a stick in the mud. Who knew?

Lucy smiled and picked up her next shot, telling Freed to sit himself beside her on the table. Taking the salt she licked the inside of his wrist, sprinkling the salt and balancing the lemon she licked the salt off his skin, took the lemon in her mouth only to spit it out to take the shot.

Freed shuttered, the wrist was one of his weak points. With goose bumps going up his arm he grabbed the three needed ingredients and went for Lucy's hand to get it out of the way. Taking the back of her hand he licked it before putting the salt on, giving her the shot and the lemon he licked her hand, went for the other and ate the lemon out of her fingers, Lucy picked up the shot from where she set it and brought it up to his lips for him to swallow the shot.

"Alright this is my last one." She said, taking the salt and asking him to lie down and lift his shirt up.

Freed lifted his shirt like he was told, then shrugged his shoulders and pulled the whole thing off. He was sure that at some point it would be coming off anyway.

Grabbing the lemon Lucy turned to find a shirtless Freed in the middle of laying down.

"Oh…"

Trying to ignore the lean muscle the green haired man had on his nicely sculpted chest she climbed her way up the table and startled the perfectly relaxed man.

"I better get points for this." She grumbled, taking her time she decided to go in between the nipples and down to the belly button. Taking her time she licked her way up, paying attention to his stiffness of his muscles.

Sprinkling on the salt she took the lime and put it just at the hem of his purple boxers.

"Nice boxers."

"Oh-hi thanks." Freed said, a bit embarrassed

Lucy took the shot and put it his mouth, making him balance the shot so she could take it from his mouth after. Licking his skin from to bottom, ending at his belly button she then took the lime in her mouth. Freed watched as she whipped the lime juice off her chin with her finger, only for her to put her digit on her mouth so she wouldn't waste a drop.

Leaning over Lucy slowly brought her head down, closer their lips became and soon her lips were wrapped around the small glass. Using the pressure in her mouth she leaned her head back, taking the shot with her and gulping the shot in one go.

Freed looked at Lucy in a new light, although she was smart, she also knew how to have a good time, and how to make another person comfortable in her presence, even in this situation. Sitting up, he grabbed the shot glass and put it in a blushing Lucy's cleavage, then taking the Lime he put it in her mouth so he could easily grab it from her mouth. Taking the salt shaker he licked her chest, going as the edge of her black bra to her clavicle. Lucy felt the sexual tension, and she was pretty sure the others around her could too considering what heated looks she was getting from some of the men.

"Lucy…" Freed whispered in her ear, softly brushing his lips of over the lobe, making the blond shudder in pleasure.

"Freed?" Lucy whispered back, unsure of what he was planning.

"Just go with it." He whispered back from in between her legs.

Lucy couldn't trust her voice, so she nodded, trying to prepare herself for whatever he was planning.

Taking a breath in, Freed bent down, licking the salt trail until he reached the hollow of her throat, taking the shot from her cleavage with his mouth. Taking it all without swallowing he put down the shot glass and went for her mouth. Taking the lime in, he bit it to let the juices flow, sucking on it he then let it fall and kissed her.

With his hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck he shared his shot with her, taking half for himself and giving her the other. Lucy's eyes widened, she was shocked as she swallowed the liquid and was about to ask Freed why when Freed pulled back, opening his eyes and grinned with a blush on his cheeks. Lucy soon found out that Freed wasn't good with tequila when the poor guy fell back, passing out right there and then. But at least he passed out a happy man.

"Nice one Lucy!" Cana yelled from across the room, sitting up from the table.

Cheers and hoots and hollers were heard from around the guild, Lucy just blushed and decided to watch everyone else do their thing.

Most of them were still pretty awkward, trying to be less embarrassed and more daring were difficult for some, but others were managing just fine. Like Lisanna who was impressing a happy looking Sting, but looking closely you could tell that she was trying to get Natsu's attention. Then there was Erza, she was determined to win, and Rouge looked like he was being dragged along.

Looking around Wendy and Luna calculated the scores, taking in consideration how each person was acting and where they put their ingredients.

"Alright, so it looks like Freed, Rouge, Kinana, Laki, and Mira are out." Wendy announced, noticing how Laki and Kinana were both giggling at the back, and how Freed was passed out. Mira decided to quit while she was ahead, feeling that Ezra was getting a bit too upset. Unfortunately Rouge was the one who had to deal with the red heads rage, so Rouge decided it would be better being left out.

"So the scores so far are!" Wendy said excitedly, actually enjoying the announcer position. "Lisanna has the total of 7, String with 6, Erza got a perfect score of 9, Jalal with the total of 3, Levy got 4, and Laxus brought home four as well. Juvia did pretty well taking 8 points while Natsu has 6…Yukino has 5 and Grey has 7." said Luna

"Shit Ice stripper I'll beat you yet!" Natsu yelled, shooting a ball of flame at the ice mage.

"Like you ever could." Grey said back, keeping his cool and stopped the fire ball before it hit his face with a small ice shield.

"…Umm could you guys stop talking for one second please?" Wendy said, trying to continue.

Lucy went behind Natsu and thumbed him on the head, telling him to cool his shit before Erza comes over there. Natsu abruptly shut up and went silent after that, not wanting Erza to hit him, Lucy was bad enough, he didn't want Erza too.

"Anyway, Lucy you have the total of five…"

"Damn, I guess I have to step up on my game, huh?" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"I promise you can go as far as you want if you're my partner, Blondie." Sting said behind her grinning, hoping that they get paired together.

"Cobra has five points, and Bickslow scored a seven. Cana grabbed a grand total of eight, and Gajeel with only four." Wendy said, smiling as she read out the scores.

"Alright, so if everyone could write down their names on the small pieces of paper, and put them into these two hats, one for the girls and the other for the guys. Since there is an odd number of guys now, there will have to be a three way partnership." Mira said smiling, giving out the papers to each person.

After writing down their names and throwing them into the hat, Mira quickly wrote down the names on the board, going girl boy she wrote down the pairs of who ever came right after the other.

"Alright! All set!" Wendy announced after Mira was finished. "So Gajeel and Juvia, Erza and Laxus, Jellal and Cana, Sting and Yukino, Cobra and Lisanna, and the three way with be Grey, Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh no, those three are gonna be off the wall." Whispered someone in the background

"I know, Natsu and Grey will destroy everything, poor Lucy will get ripped apart." Someone else answered.

"Natsu…Gray…Behave yourselves" Lucy grumbled, hoping to keep the two under control.

"Don't worry Lucy, Flame breath over here might be a handful, but I promise to behave." Gray said smoothly, adding a wink to the poor flushed girl, easily picking up the meaning.

"Watch out ice princess, I'm sure Lucy would rather my flames any day." Natsu said with a smirk, being totally serious, surprising both Gray and Lucy.

"Natsu…"

"Alright let's get started!" Natsu said, cutting Lucy off and turning back to his normal self. "Luce you go first!"

"Okay…"Lucy said, choosing to use Gray first. Taking the salt she went for the neck, but soon found she was a bit too short. Asking him to sit on the table she went in between his legs, and licked his neck, trying to hold back a moan as his cool skin touched her tongue. Taking the salt she sprinkled it on the wet skin, taking a lemon from the table and the shot she gave the lemon to Natsu. But of course he didn't know what to do with it.

"Lucy what do you-?"

"Just stick it in your mouth, I need points." Lucy replied, shoving the lemon in his mouth peel first so she could still get the juices.

"Grey hold this." Giving him the shot. Jumping up she sat in Grays lap so she was a little bit taller than him. Telling him to lean his head back and support himself with his hands behind him. Bringing the shots to his lips she made him hold it in his mouth once his head was back far enough so he wouldn't spill.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Lucy grumbled, leaning in she took the salted skin in her mouth, letting the salty flavour bite at her taste buds as she felt Gray shiver. After sitting up she grabbed Natsu by his shirt and took the Lemon from his mouth, brushing their lips together ever so slightly. Once she had enough Lemon juice she took the shot glass from Grays lips, accidentally leaking the smallest bit of lemon juice down the glass. Taking her head back with the shot she took it down like a pro, while still keeping the two boys mesmerized by her movements.

Leaning down, Lucy noticed Grey had a little drop of lemon juice on his cheek. Bending down over him she gently wiped the liquid away.

"Damn…" Natsu whispered under his breath.

Taking a second to collect herself, Lucy jumped down and waited to be used as a table.

"Alright, I'll go next Luce." Natsu said, grabbing the shot with shaky hands. Asking here to lay down on the table, he grabbed the salt shaker and went for her breast. Wanting to get the most points possible.

"Hey Natsu, come here." Grey said, motioning him over. Natsu grumbled and walked over to Grey who started whispering in Natsu's ear. A few seconds ticked by, and all Lucy could do was just watched as Natsu slowly grinned. The ice mage grabbed a shot and grabbed the Lemon for himself, and Natsu did the same, walking over to Lucy they sat there stuff down

"Ugh..guys?"

"Don't worry Lucy…"

"We'll take care of you."

Both boys grinned, But Grey leaned down and licked the top of her other breast, taking extra care to use his magic to make it colder than her other side. Lucy shivered, looking at both of the boys with lidded eyes. She almost wish she was sober enough to stop them.

Almost.

Keeping their eyes on her, they bent down and licked her cleavage. With the hot and cold tongues running over her flesh at the same time she wondered what it would be like to have them go lower.

Oh god.

Natsu and Grey took the lemon from the table, and put them side by side in between her breasts. Giving her a sexy grin, they both dived down to take the lemon in between her breasts, leaving the poor blond breathless and wanting more.

Lucy looked around and grabbed two shots and held them up for the boys, they took the shot easily before swallowing the lemon and tequila.

Now from across the room both Juvia and Lisanna were furious, they both looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement that they would last long enough for them to be their partners.

"Luuuccyyy, it's your turn." Slurred Grey, taking a seat on the table happily

"Yeah yeah." Lucy said, trying to wave off the fact that she was getting pretty wasted.

With the music playing in the background the time went by faster than anyone could expect, soon Lucy was finished taking care of the two boys and was on to her next partner who happened to be the one and only Cobra. Cobra though quit half way through, saying that he was bored with this shit and left through the doors. Lucy frowned but summoned her two hound dogs to help her finish her round. After the third round there was only a few people, Lucy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Natsu, Sting, Levy, Cana and Laxus were the last standing for this round. Lucy knew that she was totally hammered by this point but couldn't give a damn in the end. She was going to finish this so she could prove that she wasn't a lightweight.

"Alright! So the standing is!" Wendy said over the music " Cana is leading with 25, Lucy and Sting are tied with 23, Gajeel and Laxus are also tied with 22, Lisanna and Natsu are together in fourth place, and Levy is last but not least with 20. Let's see who will come on top!"

Putting their names in the hat once again Lucy pulled out Gajeels name. Blushing remembering what happened she looked away. She really didn't want Levy to be angry at her anymore but she knew that she had feelings for the iron dragon slayer. He was the only one who stayed by her side.

"So Bunny I guess it is just me and you again huh?" Gajeel said, getting into her space and putting his hand on her lower back. Lucy eyes widened at the sweet gesture hug, smiling a little she gave him a small squeeze back.

"You first?" Lusy whispered, looking up into ruby eyes.

"Sounds good." Gajeel muttered lowly, making Lucy shudder in anticipation.

Lucy watched as Gajeel took his time licking her ear, taking the salt he sprinkled the smallest amount on, and being careful where it landed. Taking the lime and putting it in her hand he took the shot in his own. With gentle hands he held Lucy with the utmost care, and brought his head down and whispered something in her ear, before sucking the appendage into his mouth, biting on it gently and sucking for a couple minutes he took the lemon from her hands and took the shot. Leaving Lucy shocked at what he said.

Lucy grinned, gaining confidence brought both her hands to his stomach. Pushing him back onto the table, making the man sit down for her as she made a spot for herself in between his legs. Bringing his shirt up to find two hip piercings, she gave him a sly smile as she bent down to the piercing. Taking a long lick over the area just beside his belly button on his hard muscled abs. After she sprinkled the salt on the wet skin and gave him the lemon to hold on to in his mouth.

Taking the shot in her hand she bent down once again and licked the salty area, taking her time with the piercing, noticing how sensitive the flesh was and how easily his breathing picked up. Coming back up to his face she brought her hand up to Gajeel's cheek, and leaned in to take the lemon from his slightly parted lips. The slight touch of her lips on his sent Gajeel into a frenzy, and he soon found himself missing her soft lips once she pulled away to take the shot.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy before she could swallow and captured those lips without spilling a drop of liquid. Lucy opened her eyes wide but couldn't bring herself to pull away as his tongue coaxed her lips to grant him axes so he could share the shot with her.

Levy couldn't keep her eyes away from the iron dragon slayer, watching him take Lucy in her arms like that was almost horrifying to watch. The others around the room glared, but others could only stare in shock. Most people in the guild didn't think there was anything going on between the blond and the black haired man, but after seeing the distressed Levy they couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Lucy pulled away from the red eyed man, taking a step back and looked at him in shock. Why would he do that when he was already infatuated with Levy?

"Lucy..." Gajeel whispered, trying to make her understand what he felt for her.

"Gajeel...I" Lucy said uncertainty, looking around at the rest of the people staring in the room. One quick glare from Gajeel was all it took before people went back to what they were doing before.

"Let's just get back to the game ok?" Lucy muttered. Not wanting to attract any more attention to herself.

The game went on as the players became more intoxicated, not being able to balance properly made it tricky to get your table to stay still, but they made do. Levy soon found herself on the floor, which caused Jet and Droy to drag her away to baby her small scraped knee, and Laxus without a partner decided that he wanted out. Gajeel decided that since he had already partnered up with his bunny that there was no point for him to continue, so once he finished licking off the salt that he sprinkled on the inside of her cleavage and took his last shot he decided to call it quits as well. Cana on the other hand became bored, not wanting to continue because they started another drinking game across the hall that she wanted part of. So by the end of the round only Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, and Sting were left. While Luna was passed out in the corner from the long day.

"Alright, since Lucy and Natsu were already partners, as well as Lisanna and Sting, the final teams will be Sting and Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna."

Sting immediately had a shit eating grin on his face and stepped behind Lucy who wore a blush on her face from all the alcohol. Stings hand came around her waist, bringing her closer so he could feel her warm body against his. "We are gonna wipe the floor with you." Sting bragged, hoping to rile the fire dragon slayer up before the round started so he would be too distracted to gain any points.

"Say that again lightbulb? I'm sorry I didn't hear you over what my partner was saying." Natsu answered back, turning his back away from Sting to talk with Lisanna some more. Lisanna took a chance and smiled at Lucy, watching the bond's turmoil with glee.

Lucy flinched a bit at hearing the word partner, but quickly looked away before Natsu could notice, but Sting on the other hand did.

"No matter, I would rather talk to

anyway, come on

let's get this started." Sting said, emphasizing the words to hurt Natsu's pride, and to stick up for Lucy. Natsu of course yelled right away that Lucy would always be his partner and that only he could call her 'Luce'. In response Sting ignored him, knowing that he had already won. Stink led Lucy away while giving her a bit of a squeeze in comfort, trying to get the girl to relax so the game wouldn't be as awkward.

"Alright Sting, want to go first or…?"Lucy asked, taking a seat on the table besides the six shots on the table.

"Sounds good to me, in all honesty I have been waiting for this all night." Sting said, quickly getting in between her legs and biting down on to her neck while softly stroking her thighs. Lucy couldn't help the surprised moan, leaning her head back so he could have easier access and putting her hands behind her to support herself.

"Sting…not so hard you'll leave a mark." Lucy whined quietly to him, trying not to moan again as he ran his tongue over her pulse.

"What if I want to?"

"Huh?"

Breaking the contact, Sting grabbed the salt and gave her a lime, sprinkling the salt set the salt shaker down before going in and taking her skin between his lips once again, leaving a small bruise in the process. Once all the salt was all gone Lucy fed the lime to Sting, and after he took the shot.

"Alright, Lucy your turn."

"I'm pretty tipsy, I think I have to sit this round out." Lucy slurred, frowning at the thought of losing the game.

"Awe come on Lucy…" Sting leaned over and whispered in her ear, making her shiver as he grazed his teeth over her ear lobe.

"Sting…" Lucy said in a complaining tone, trying not to lean into his body heat.

"Lucy, just let it happen." Sting quietly said, pulling away just enough to see her face. His hand wrapped around her lower back, bringing her closer so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Lifting up one of her hands off her lap, be brought it to his face and kissed her palm, letting Lucy see the look of complete hunger in his eyes as he kissed the tip of her middle finger.

Lucy started with open wide eyes as Sting let her hand fall to her lap, and gently leaned in closer. Both forgot the game as he became millimetres away from her lips.

Across from the two partners, Natsu was trying desperately to try and get away from the white haired take-over mage who was holding on to his torso in a death grip as he tried to light Sting on fire.

"Natsu come on! This is our chance to win!"

"No way in hell am I letting him do that to

Luce." Natsu growled back, taking another step away from the shocked girl.

"My?" Lisanna said, feeling the tears start to cloud her vision, letting her arms drop from his torso. Taking a few steps back Lisanna held herself as tears slowly started to pour from her cheeks. Without any more hesitation she turned her heel and ran away, hoping to not cause a scene for the others to talk about in the morning.

Lucy couldn't pull away fast enough when she realized what was happening, it seemed like in slow motion Natsu was hurdling his fist into Stings face, but with her being so close she was pretty sure that she was going to get caught in the crossfire.

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized just how close he actually was, but it was too late to redirect or take back the punch.

Lucy was going to get burned.

"Lucy!"

A loud smack was heard, defining the other shocked guild mates into silence. Lucy opened her eyes to find herself in someone else's arms, strong but a little bit cold to the touch. Looking up she found red eyes looking back at her with a sense of relief, with short black hair and his usual attire Rouge had come to her rescue once again.

"T-thanks Rouge." Lucy mumbled, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

Rouge only gave a small smile, wiping the hair that fell into her eyes away from her brown eyes he brought his head down and softly kissed her forehead. With wide eyes Lucy found herself standing once again with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Taking a deep breath looking over her shoulder she stood and left to go sit at the bar until the brawl that started between Natsu and Sting quieted stuck to the bar after that, soon everyone was partying up a storm, with the music loud and their spirits high there was nothing that could stop them from having a good time.

"Luuuccyyy!"

"Errrrzzaaaaa" Lucy yelled over the loud music, trying to get the redhead who was at the bar with two margaritas.

"I liked that drinking game, but there is nothing like letting lose on the dance floor." Erza said, observing the blue haired man across the dance floor. Normally Erza would never do such a thing in public, but with how many drinks everyone has been having things were getting out of hand fast.

But no one could bring themselves to care.

"I Know! You should go dance with him!" Lucy said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll only go dance with him if you go ask the blond over there who has been watching you all night to dance." Erza teased, thinking Lucy wouldn't do it.

"Okay, if I don't see you on the dance floor I get to eat your cake in front of you." Lucy said, walking her way to her target with her hips swaying every which way.

Laxus's eyes widened as he watched the blond bombshell walk over to him, finishing his drink he stood meeting Lucy half way.

"So…you look a bit lonely over there." Lucy said, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Want to change that?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Blondie."

Taking the blonde to the floor, with one hand on her waist and the other twined in her fingers they moved to the music. The base hit them hard, letting them feel it in their chests as they swayed to the beat. Lucy moved away and grabbed both of Laxus hands, bringing them to her hips as she turned around to grind to the music. With the fast pace the two danced like it would be their last as the beat picked up

"

Singing to the lyrics Lucy continued to do as she pleased, knowing that Laxus was having just as much fun as she was. Taking a chance, Laxus turned her around in his arms and brought her close, whispering in her ear.

"She is always right there when I need her."

Lucy grinned and brushed her lips over his cheek when he pulled back. Laxus feeling bold brought her closer and used his muscled body as an advantage, taking her chin in his hands he brought her lips closer to his, pausing in case she changed her mind.

Lucy's eyes widened, not thinking it would go this far. But after outweighing the pros and cons, she smiled, closing the space between them. Igniting a passion that was all their own, they let their body's do the talking as Lucy ran her fingers in Laxus's hair.

Laxus was ecstatic, knowing that sooner or later someone would spot them and all hell would break loose he let her go. Planning on whispering in her ear to meet him outside in ten minutes.

Too bad things don't go as planned

"Laxus!"

Natsu who just woke up from the floor, being passed out drunk for an hour or so jumped up to see Laxus and Lucy.

Too bad Laxus.

Taking a fiery fist to the face, Laxus and Natsu started going at it, disrupting the people dancing. Erza kept her word, and was on that dance floor.

Poor Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, going after him with her sword. Soon the whole dance floor was erupted in a brawl. Lucy just sweat dropped before walking away into a safe corner where she wouldn't be knocked out.

Watching the fight unfold, dodging random glasses and chairs when they came towards her. Sighing she thought of going in for the night, only to remember that she didn't have a place to stay again.

This still wasn't her home.

Giving another sigh she looked outside, noticing the clear sky, she got up to go change into something a bit warmer so she wouldn't get chilly from staying outside. Taking out Virgo's key Lucy asked her to grab something from the celestial world, waiting for the spirit didn't take long though and soon Lucy was dressed in a pair of washed out skinny jeans and a light purple long sleeved shirt with brown combat boots. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror before deciding to put her hair in a long side braid that hung over her left shoulder. Taking one last look over her shoulder she left the washroom in hopes of finding a nice tree to sleep under.

Lucy managed to sneak out of the guild without anyone noticing her. Taking quick steps she walked to the park where the rainbow blossom still stood. Smiling at the memory she quickened her steps, happy to be alone to breath and think.

Or so she thought.

When the tree came into view she found that she wasn't alone. Sitting there alone was the poison dragon slayer looking up at the stars.

"Don't have a place to stay either?" He said, continuing to star gaze as she sat beside him.

"You already know the answer to that."

"That's true."

"Does it ever get annoying?"

Cobra thought for a second, thinking whether to answer truthfully or not. "I guess, most of the time its handy, other times I just want to bang my head against the wall."

Lucy giggled, looking up with Cobra at the night sky.

"It's nice tonight." Lucy said, taking a deep breath in the night air. "I'm glad I thought to grab you, I doubt being in that cell for so long was fun."

"It wasn't, the guards kept bragging about their sex life. Having to hear every detail and not be able to do anything about it? Honestly it was torture."

Lucy burst out laughing, holding her stomach as tears gathered in her eyes.

"The big bad Cobra being sex deprived." She said, laughing harder.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you have had any action lately." Cobra shot back embarrassed.

Lucy stopped laughing almost immediately; wearing a frown on her face she looked at her hands.

"There is a reason for that."

"..."

The silence was defining for Cobra as he was consumed with guilt. He didn't mean to bring up something like that. Not knowing what else to do, he brought his hand up and put it on her head, bringing her head to his shoulder so she was tucked underneath his arm using him as a pillow.

"I'm sorry."

"... It's ok, you didn't know."

The two sat there in silence, just thinking and looking up at the stars.

"Let's be friends." Lucy said suddenly, looking up at Cobra with hopeful eyes. "I want to be friends with you."

Reading Lucy's mind Cobra found her being totally honest, he grinned "I haven't had a friend since cybrios."

"Will you let me be your friend?"

"Alright."

Lucy smiled. Relaxing in his embrace and leaning her head on him. "What did you think about our unison raid?"

"It was...different."

"I know, I've never felt that kind of connection with someone before." Lucy whispered, blushing at the thought of him taking it the wrong way.

"Heh, yea I see what you're saying." Cobra chuckled, secretly kind of glad that he got to spend time with the spitfire blond.

"We should try a unison raid with all the dragon slayers that would be beautiful." Lucy said, thinking of all the elements blending together in a beautiful display of color.

"Should we try that tomorrow?"

"Nowhere near the town, but yea we should" Lucy answered, smiling a little. Lucy took her hand and put it over her mouth before she found herself yawning, unconsciously she snuggled closer to the brown haired man.

"You know, we should go back to my cottage for the rest of the training, that way we won't have to keep staying in a tent." Lucy mumbled.

"Sounds good, maybe we should take a few missions from the town too to get some sort of income from the group, not everyone owns a place to stay."

"Shit, my rent!" Lucy yelled, jumping out of his arms in an instant and went to leave to go to the guild.

"Lucy where are you going!" Cobra yelled, getting up himself and following after her.

"I have to get to the guild and grab a mission! I forgot about my rent!" Lucy yelled over he shoulder, speeding up so she could get to the guild so she could leave on her mission as soon as possible.

"But Lucy it's three in the morning."

Lucy stopped on a dime, with her arm raised to the guild like she was trying to grab it she hung her head in disappointment.

"Come on we can go on a mission tomorrow."

"We? Really?"

"Yea, now come on!" Cobra said, taking her wrist and dragging her back to their tree.

Before either of them could take another step forward, a loud bomb was heard. Both mages turned to find the Fairy Tail guild hall on fire.


	24. A Dangerous Fire

The night sky was bathed with the light of the dancing fire from the guild hall; screams were heard as the smoke spread through the air. The town's people...they surprisingly weren't freaking out as much as they should have...then again Natsu does live there half the time...

But something in the air didn't set right with Lucy that night.

And she was scared

Lucy quickly ran towards her guild without a second to lose, with Cobra on her heels they made it in record time just to see the cloaked figure disappear in a flash of gold light.

Lucy knew she would have to check the celestial world after, there was no mistaking that golden light, but first things first, she had to make sure everyone was evacuated, with everyone so intoxicated it would be difficult for them to get out by themselves. But then again, she wasn't technically sober either. Pushing that a side she ran into the fire, taking down the front door and grabbing the first person on the floor she saw.

Dragging an unconscious Laki from the fire she quickly summoned Taurus, Loki, and Virgo, telling them each to grab whoever they could and get them to safety. Next she quickly ran towards the canal and summoned Aquarius and Cetus. Although normally the mermaid spirit would give Lucy a hard time, but after seeing the state of her master and the guild with a short glare she got to work.

Lucy ran back into the flames which were slowly dying down, she found an unconscious Natsu and quickly woke him up ( when I mean wake up, I mean sticking his head in some flames which he quickly ingested) Natsu quickly got to work eating the flames, and Lucy continued relentlessly to try and find everyone she could.

Bringing out the last person she found back to the outside gardens the guild had out back, she found that many people were up and about, some tending to others, and some panicking about the guild.

The Blond rushed to Makarov, asking to see if he thought anyone was missing. But he never had to answer. A scream was heard in the building and Lucy didn't waste a second, turning on her heal she ran to the back of the guild where the flames were the strongest.

There sat Levy, stuck underneath a wooden beam that must have fallen from the roof. No hesitation was made as Lucy quickly threw the large wooden beam over her shoulder and grabbed the small blue haired girl.

"Lu...?"

"It's fine Levy, we are going to be fine." The blond reassured, trying not to cough as she ran to the exit.

A loud creaking was heard, and before the girls knew it the roof started coming down. Lucy knew she wasn't going to make it on time, so she did the only thing she could do.

Gajeel was waiting for bunny girl at the entrance, waiting for her to come out of the flames so he would know she was ok. Behind him were Cobra and Laxus, also waiting to see the blond and ready to help her if need be. With all the smoke that they have already ingested they knew they wouldn't last long in there, not to mention the wounds from being so close to the explosion.

Lucy saw Gajeel at the entrance, and threw Levy to him. Giving him a soft smile and a whisper of thanks, she felt the world die around her as she took her last step. Looking up she found her death that was rushing to meet her face in just a second.

How cruel.

But to say she wasn't glad was an understatement. After so long of doubting herself she knew that the only way she could have peace, was to die.

So she closed her eyes, and for the first time...she lived.

...

...

..

.

" **No."**

Lucy opened her golden eyes and brought her hand up to catch the flaming beam. Taking a deep breath she channeled her power. Below her a giant magic circle appeared with blue light, with the constellation of Aquarius in the middle, and her sign bordered around the edge Lucy's eyes turned into a deep sea blue as she chanted.

" **Let my magic rain down from the heavens**

 **And coat the raging fires within**

 **I call upon the power of the water bearer**

 **Aquarius!"**

With the flash of blue light, the guild was filled with rain that seemed to come out of nowhere. There were no grey clouds, but the rain continued to fall for their master and without a second thought Lucy smiled, a real smile.

Taking care and setting the wooden beam down gently, she took her time and guided the rain fall until there was nothing left of the fire.

Walking out calmly Lucy smiled at the people watching at the front of the guild, some with relieved faces, and others with frowns, worried for the blonds well being.

Lucy grabbed the blue haired girl from Gajeel's arms gently, knowing that Levy had severe burns along her best and back. With great care Lucy took her to Nix who was taking care of the rest of the injured.

"Nix how are you fairing?" Lucy asked, setting the unconscious girl down beside a cringing Mira.

"Not good, I was still recovering from the flight over here." He said honestly.

Lucy smiled and nodded she looked up, dismissing a glaring Aquarius and a happy Cetus from their place in the canal, and also Taurus because he had taken quite a hit for the rest of them, holding up most of the roof while the others were inside.

"Virgo, Loke please stay and help with the injured. Nix please go back, I will handle it."

"If that is what you wish princess."

Once the gold light dissipated from his departure Lucy stood in front of the wounded, and brought forth her power once more. As the magic circle enveloped the group, bringing a bright orange light with it, Lucy smiled once again, happy that she would be able to help her friends. Because in the end, that was all she ever wanted.

" **May the light of the fire bring you warmth**

 **Bask in the light that only you could bring**

 **I call upon the fire of the healing bird**

 **Phoenix!"**

Orange light filled the gardens, making the viewer gaze in awe as each and every person was healed within a block radius. Even people who were never hurt by the fire and were still injured by their everyday duties were healed by the phoenix's mighty flame.

Once the light died down, Lucy sat in exhaustion, supporting herself with her hands when nausea started to form.

"Lucy!"

"I'm alright." She mumbled, trying to lift her head so she could look at the person who was kneeling in front of her. She shivered as a cold sweat started to creep up on her, closing her eyes she tried her best to keep the world from spinning.

"I...was anyone?" She mumbled, trying to stay awake long enough to hear that everyone was ok.

"Yes my child, everyone made it out alive." She heard the master say before she felt herself fall forward.

* * *

That was over a week ago. The group stayed in fairy tail for six days, helping the others recoup and tried to get the guild rebuilt in that time. By now having to make so many repairs on the guild each member knew just what needed to be done, so there was no problems getting it fixed. Soon the guild was better than ever but Lucy never woke up for any of it.

She woke on the fifth day, and quickly started to summon spirits left right and center to try and help the best she could with rebuilding. Although she was still weak from her spell casting, she could still help when needed, and for that she was glad.

On the seventh day, the guild was finished, but Lucy couldn't sit around and celebrate with the rest of the guild. Instead she jumped to the request board and searched for something with high pay.

"Ah! This will do!" Grabbing the piece of paper she quickly crossed the rowdy guild to Mira who was happily drying the newly purchased mugs.

"Hey Mira! Could you sign this off for me?"

"For you and team Natsu?" Mira replied curiously, tilting her head

"No I was thinking of taking this one solo."

"Are you sure? You might get lonely." Mira said, worried. After the fiasco at the guild, she realized that Lucy was getting treated badly by most of the women, and herself being one of them. So what if she had feelings for Laxus, Mira knew that if she asked Lucy wouldn't fight against her for him. She wasn't out to steal anything from anyone, and it wasn't her fault that she couldn't keep everyone happy. Besides the way Laxus looked at her, it made her realize that she had already lost.

All of the male dragon slayers and most of the male population at fairy tail all visited often. The dragon slayers almost never leaving her side and each taking turns on watch duty in case she took a turn for the worst. If anyone else used up that much magic they would have died, so each of them took it upon themselves to look out for her.

"Naw, I'd hate to bother anyone. Besides I'll be back in two days tops!" Lucy smiled, taking the request back from the takeover mage after she finished with it.

"Alright, but be safe Lucy." Mira said smiling in return "I'll have a strawberry smoothie waiting for you so don't be late!"

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you soon!" Lucy said waving.

Lucy turned and was almost out of the guild when Gajeel noticed she was leaving.

"Hey bunny, where ya goin?"

"Nowhere...?" Lucy said, trying to get out without him finding out.

"Oh really? Well I just heard you talking to Mira over there..." Natsu said from behind her, bringing his arm around her shoulders.

"PFFFFTTTT, nope, I wasn't talking to her. Nope."

"hmmm...well then what's in your hand there?" Sting said, trying to grab the request from out of her hands.

"Oh! This? Ha! It's just some piece of paper! See?" Showing them the back of the paper so they would think it was blank.

"Oh come on Blondie we aren't dumb, you're going on a request aren't you?" Laxus said, crossing his arms in front of his large chest and smirking, knowing he was right.

"Oh little old me? Nope, don't know what you're talking about now if you will excuse me." The blond said, stepping around Gajeel.

"No way, I'm going with you Luce!" Natsu announced

"Pft, you will only burn the place to a crisp, I will go with her." Gajeel taunted

"Nope I can go on way longer than you fuckers." Sting said cockily

"Fuck no Light bulb I have enough stamina to run laps around you." Natsu said back.

"Oh please you three wouldn't be able to protect her, let alone protect yourselves." Laxus put his two cents in, making the argument more heated.

"Bull shit."

"Put your money where your mouth is you bucket of bolts"

"Please I could kick your ass any day."

And just as Lucy suspected, the four dragon slayers began to fight one another, not even noticing that Lucy was long gone by the time they noticed.

* * *

Lucy hummed on her way to the train station, keeping her head high and her smile light. The place she was going was Hargeon and it wasn't too far from Magnolia so she shouldn't have a problem getting there and back on time.

"So you were really planning on leaving me behind."

Lucy turned and blushed when she saw Cobra. She knew she should have found him but didn't want to bother the man. He was busy catching up with Kinana after all.

"Don't worry about that, I promised to go with you didn't I?"

Lucy smiled. "Right."

"Let's go, the train should be leaving soon."

"Oh shit!" Lucy said, grabbing Cobra's hand and running towards the station.

Little did they know a shadow was following them, and it would bring something neither of them would expect.


	25. The little man

"Rogue you shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Lucy I wasn't sure if it was ok for me to tag along; I just wanted to make sure you were ok." The man in question defended sheepishly, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. "It's ok Rogue just don't pop out of the shadows, like that, I almost hit you."

Cobra crossed his arms, putting his back against another branch in the tree they were currently sitting in. "Alright but if Rogue is coming with us we better tell him the plan."

"Yeah." Lucy replied, still shaking her head in disbelief.

You see, Cobra and Lucy were on their way through the forest to where the dark guild they needed to 'disband' was, when suddenly a Vulcan appeared from the foliage and went to grab Lucy, only for Rogue to appear from the shadows and basically slap the beasts hand away and subtly beat the poor monkey to a pulp along with Cobra. Lucy just shook her head and continued walking, hoping the two boys would catch up when they could.

The men found Lucy in a tree by the lone log cabin, assuming that it was their target they jumped onto one of the branches to join their team mate.

After Lucy took few minutes to think about a new plan now that Rogue was here she whispered "Alright so here is the plan, before we were going to dip Sagittarius's arrows with Cobra's poison and hit them with it, but we might end up killing someone. So instead we could use your shadows as a distraction as Sagittarius shoots each of them men down. After we get the guards from around the building you two should sneak inside and I will create a distraction and on my signal. In the meantime, Virgo will set to work tying everyone up and putting them in a hole so they can't escape. Whoever gets to the guild master first gets the honor taking him down. Agreed?" Lucy said, explaining it in detail without missing a beat.

"There should be around 26 men and women, so we should each get a fair share of fun, six of them are outside though, so be on guard. Let's go." Cobra said, listening closely and figuring it out without much trouble.

"Alright then I'm ready when you are Lucy." Rogue said, bringing his magic to his hands. Willing his magic away from him he brought the shadows to life, giving off an eerie feeling in the clearing where the men were. The guards looked out to the forest in fear, looking to each other for answers.

"Right!" Lucy said, touching Sagittarius's key and mentally calling him forward, having already told him the plan through telepathic link.

"Hello, hello." Sagittarius whispered, taking his aim at his first three targets. With one more breath he let the arrows fly; giving no hesitation he set his next arrows up and fired at the distracted mages. Rogue did a fabulous job with the distraction, not one of them noticed their comrade's fall.

"Great, Cobra, Rogue you should go in before me, I'll get Virgo and she can start the body count." Lucy said grinning.

Both boys nodded, jumping down from the tree they were currently perched in, sneaking into the building without much fuss, Rogue stayed in his shadows while Cobra decided to hide behind the bar no one was currently occupying. The mages in the log cabin all seemed to be playing a game of poker, so it was easy for them both to slip by the unsuspecting people. Lucy quickly summoned Virgo and she quickly got to work.

Lucy took a breath and waited for the guards to be disposed of, once done she calmly knocked on the brown wooden door and waited.

"What do you-Well hello there." A dark haired man greeted, at first not so kindly, but after seeing the very pretty blond he couldn't help but hope to have a shot with her.

"Hello there I was wondering if you could direct me to the next town by chance? I seem to be lost." Lucy said, scratching the back of her neck nervously and blushing a little, she made sure to look in to his eyes for more effect, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Now now no need to be shy, come in, I'm sure you must be tired from the walk." The man said opening the door more for her petite frame.

"Oh, if you insist. What is this place anyway?" Lucy asked walking in calmly; not wanting to seem like there was anything going on.

"Well this is a guild my dear, we take pride in our powerful mages, me being one of them." The man stated boldly, raking his hand through his black locks, and winked his deep green eyes at Lucy.

"I see. What is your guild called?" Lucy asked smiling, trying to not look disgusted.

"The Fallen. Lucy dear, it is a pleasure to finally meet the newest constellation."

Lucy widened and turned to look up at the second floor balcony where a short man was standing...on a foot stool?

"Ugh...why are you on a foot stool?" Lucy asked, disregarding how he knew her name.

...

"WhY oF aLl ThInGs DiD yOu PoInT ThAt OuT!" The little angry man yelled, jumping over the railing and stomped his way over to the blond who couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh but you're so cute! I could pick you up and swing you around and-"

 **Snap.**

With a loud smack Lucy found herself on the floor holding her cheek. With widened eyes she looked up to the short man. The man had inky dark black hair, and matching cruel looking eyes. He looked a bit bulky because of his height, making him look like a very buff young Makarov but without the beard and grey hair of course. The dark haired man smirked and bent down to look at Lucy closely.

"Now Lucy dear, I'm sure you would be interested in knowing my name right? Well I am the master here, and my name is Jaaku."

Lucy quickly turned her own glare at the man, not backing down in the slightest and bringing her hand to a fist.

"Ah so you have, good I don't have to explain anything to a little child such as yourself." Jaaku taunted, standing up straight and looking around the room to his men.

"Tie her up, I need her alive."

"Now!" the celestial mage called, getting the attention of her team mates and they soon sprung into action. Lucy took her still clenched fist and hurled it into the shocked looking face of Jaaku.

"How could you turn the spirit world into such a chaos!?You selfish little man!" Lucy yelled, giving the now black eyed man a piece of her mind.

"You little girl could never understand!" Jaaku yelled, Raising his hand and grabbing the collar of Lucy's black jumpsuit and bringing her down to his level.

"At least I'm not as little and pathetic as you..." Lucy spat, her aim true as it hit his eyes and she was thrown to the side so he could wipe his face.

"You're a cruel little man with no judgement for right or wrong. Give back the spirits freedom!"

"Oh? Freedom?" Jaaku asks with mirth, taking his hand and bringing it to his sword on his hip. "You think that having to answer to every beck and call with no choice what so ever? No matter what it is?"

Lucy frowned "Although there are people in this world who should never touch a key, that doesn't mean you have the right to kill off the whole population. Besides, being controlled by your will would be much worse than anything they could do."

"Oh Lucy, if only you knew. Now enough chit chat, I think I have had enough of hiding behind humans, time for me to bid you good day." Jaaku says confidently taking a step towards her "Just remember, I can take control of any star, and constellation. You are no exception."

Jaaku turned and started walking away, taking one last glance behind him, he winked before disappearing in black nothingness where he came from.

Lucy could only watch, bringing her hands to fists she grit her teeth and punched the floor, the sound of breaking wood and a cry of frustration was heard amongst the fighting.

* * *

With the mages defeated and taken into custody, the three mages started on their return home back to fairy tail after they picked up their reward from the rune knights. Lucy changed out of her black jumpsuit and into a black skirt and a light pink top with her regular brown boots and her belt. With her hair up in low pigtails which still ended at her waist, she looked quite cute, but with the frustrated aura around her being, neither man wanted to bother her.

Well that's what they should have done.

"Lucy you know that you did everything you could." Cobra sighed, trying to calm her worried thoughts.

"He was right there!" Lucy said exasperated waving her arms in the air for more effect. "Don't you understand? We could have won! This would all be over!"

"Lucy relax, please. Come on it's getting late let's set up camp for the night." Rogue suggested, trying to avoid a fight.

Lucy looked up at the sky and sighed. Nodding to the two, she brought out Virgo to help once again.

With the camp set up, conveniently with only one tent, but was still big enough to fit the three mages. Before Lucy could ask Virgo why there was only one tent, Virgo quickly escaped back to the spirit world.

Damn it Virgo.

"Lucy come on I made soup! It's not that big of a deal." Cobra said, holding up a bowl for Lucy to take. Taking the offered food she sat with a huff beside Rogue.

"So what is your next game plan?" Cobra says, trying to start a conversation.

"Find the short little shit and beat him to a pulp."

"You sound like Natsu." Cobra smirked.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

Rogue watched the exchange, sweat dropping when they continued their childish argument for a good five minutes.

"Do to!"

"Nope."

"Yep!"

While arguing their foreheads inched closer and closer, with lightning glares they continued their pointless argument without much thought of the shadow mage who was quickly losing his patience.

"Just because you want to beat this ass hole doesn't mean you should rush in blindly!" Cobra argued, leaning back and glaring at the stubborn blond.

Lucy leaned back as well, taking a small sip from her soup. "Don't you think I know that? I have been trying to come up with something but I can't think of anything that could help us."

"Well we all know that he has anger issues from his height, and that he is starting to bring humans into this war as well" Cobra said, recalling how the mages reacted to the man.

"That is true, they did really seem to respect the little shit, and maybe he was controlling them as well?" Lucy huffed.

"It's possible, but what I'm worried about is what he said to you Lucy, how he can control any star or constellation, including you." Rogue pointed out after swallowing his last mouthful of the soup.

Lucy was silent for a second; it could be possible considering now that she was half spirit.

"Lucy...if you had a choice to stay in the celestial world...could you?"

Both mages looked at Cobra in confusion, wondering where he was going with this topic.

"I could, I would eventually become a constellation, and have my very own place up in the sky with all of my spirits." Lucy smiled as she looked up at the night's sky with earnest, knowing her family was smiling down at her just the same.

"Wouldn't you be stronger?" Rogue asked, understanding what cobra was getting at.

"I would be yes. I would have an eternal life and have my very own key." Lucy started to explain, still looking up at the stars she loved so much. "I would be able to watch the world from up there, watch how it changes, but I wouldn't be able to be a part of it as I am now. If I were to stay in the spirit world for too long, I would become a star, and have a permanent place in the sky, if I was to stay here on earth land, I would eventually lose my status as a celestial spirit, and turn back into the human I once was."

Taking her eyes off the night's sky, she brought her eyes back to the faces of her companions, giving them a sad smile. "If I ever wanted to live longer, or become stronger then I would have to spend a good amount of time in the celestial realm, I would say about a good ten or so years. If I were to do that, earth land would be taken over by Jaaku, and I would have to watch as each and every person I hold so dear, be snuffed out. Even if I became stronger, there would be no point; there would be nothing to come home to."

Cobra scowled at the ground, knowing now that they didn't have much time.

"How much time do you have if you have your monthly visits to the celestial realm?" Rogue asked, frowning at the thought of being on a time limit.

"I would have the lifespan of a human; although I have a vast amount of power from being a celestial being, because I am still part human I am able to regenerate on earth land just as you are able, a little bit slower, but not by much." Lucy said smiling "Although I wouldn't want to have to deal with this for too long, or use up all my power. Once I use too much of my magic, I would be sent to the celestial realm, and if I was wounded severely, I wouldn't be able to return." Lucy continued sadly, with a sigh she stood, having enough of this depressing mood.

"We should get to bed, we have to go back to the guild after this, and after that we will be back on the road traveling all over again." Lucy sighed, getting up from her seat by the fire, and crawled into the tent to settle down for the night.

* * *

After an awkward morning, and an even more embarrassing walk back, Lucy found herself glad she was back home in Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there wasn't a bad thought in her mind. The two dragon slayers proved to keep good company, and although they found themselves in an awkward three way cuddle session in the morning, and then Lucy tripped over one of the many roots on the ground on their way back and twisted her ankle. Instead of letting the poor girl use her magic on herself Rogue and Cobra fussed over the blond, making it clear that she would be carried the rest of the trip.

By now the trio were just arriving at the guild, Lucy was still being carried by Cobra piggyback style, who refused to let her down until she got looked at by Wendy.

Stubborn dragon slayers

"I heard that." Cobra snickered, adjusting his hold on Lucy's thighs.

Rogue opened the larger wooden doors and the three entered the guild with warm greetings from around the guild.

"LUCCYYYYY!" Happy screamed as he flew towards Lucy, only for Cobra to glare at him and for Happy to stop dead before hiding behind a grinning Natsu.

"WHYYY DIDD YOOUU LEAAVEEE LUUCEE!" Natsu yelled, forgetting about how Cobra was the only thing keeping her upright and took her off his back, setting her down on a chair and continued to hug her to death.

"Natsu get off!" The red faced blonde whined, not sure if it was the fact that she was embarrassed, or that she just couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Get off of her flame brain! You're going to kill her with your stupidity!" Gajeel said, walking from across the guild from where his table was.

"What were you saying iron breath!" Natsu let go of Lucy, forgetting the poor blonde for the sake of a battle.

The guild swarmed around Lucy after that, asking how her mission went, and what not. Soon the guild was back to normal, and with everything going on Lucy took a deep breath before smiling at her friends. She was happy to be home.

the fallen


	26. Drunkin Confrontation

With the clock ticking so to speak, and the weather getting colder, Lucy knew it would be a good time to start traveling to train for a month before things became any worse. Although Lucy knew this, she couldn't bring herself to bring it up while she watched her friends with smiles on their faces.

Today was like any other day at the guild, the Sabertooth mages went back to their guild for a couple days to catch up on work, and would come back by the next day, but other than that the guild hall was bursting with laughter and drunken brawls just like any other day. Unfortunately this would be the last day before she must ask the dragon slayers and a few others to join her on her voyage, it would be long, and tiresome, but it needed to be done soon. She would do it herself in a heartbeat, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep things together by herself. Especially if Jaaku managed to take control of her.

A couple days passed since the mission that she went on, and she was able to talk to the former fallen spirits about what they went through with Jaaku. Andromedae as it turned out was the person who helped control the fallen because of her power. Now that she was cured of the curse he placed upon her, his hold on his spirits have weakened considerably.

"Luuuccyyyy I made something cute for you to wear!"

A golden light and the famous ding dong noise was heard and out came the pretty blond haired women who flung herself onto Lucy without hesitation, scaring the poor Exceed that was in her lap and almost tipping the bar stool over.

"Ann don't do that, jeez you blinded poor happy!" Lucy panicked, getting startled as well and tried to look to see if the scared exceed was in sight.

"But Lucy look! Aries and I made it! Won't it look darling! Oh please please try it on!"

The dress in question was a navy blue, with little swirly white designs around the bottom that faded upwards towards the waist where a white sash sat, with a bow to accompany it. The dress was poofy and floor length. The collar on the other hand was low, off the shoulder, and with the same small while detailing, just enough to cover the edge of the sleeves and collar.

"Ann, I can't try it on now! I can try it on at home though, you know the guild is full of perverts!" Lucy complained, not wanting to cause a scene.

Ann sighed in disappointment before setting it on the bar counter and taking a seat herself beside Lucy "Okay princess, but I want to see it on you when you first get home."

"Lately I've been feeling a stir in the spirit realm, the others didn't want to make you worried, but this isn't play time. This is war, and you need to be informed." Ann whispered across to Lucy, keeping her voice low enough for only her to hear.

Lucy's eyes widened before smiling at her newest spirit "Thank you, sometimes I'm afraid they don't think I can handle things."

"Lucy I know I've said this before, but thank you."

Lucy looked up to find Ann with tears in her eyes, with a frown Lucy picked up the dress in one arm and led the girl away from the crowded bar and over to one of the vacant tabled across the guild. Guiding her to the bench they sat facing one another on the same bench, Ann sat in her lab as she cried and Lucy with nothing else she could think of patted her head after putting the dress on the table.

"I know you have seen things and were forced to do things that you're not proud of, if you ever want to talk I'm here." Lucy whispered, bringing the blond's head from her shoulder and leaned in to touch foreheads.

"Lucy…" Ann whispered, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks.

By now the males if the guild were looking at the corner of the guild, so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop they watched as Ann leaned in and quickly pressed her own lips onto Lucy's in a fluid motion. With eyes wide from around the guild including Lucy herself Ann smiled and glowed her golden colour before blinking out of existence and taking the dress with her, like she was never there.

…

"Lucy! My lady I didn't know you swung that way! Atta girl!" Cana cried, holding her mug up in a cheers motion. The rest of the guild hooted and Hollered and continued their catcalling until another fight broke out.

With a red face Lucy wished she could disappear underneath the table and never come out, so that's exactly what she did.

* * *

"Blondie! Come take a shot with me!" The large blond man said as he dragged the smaller blond from underneath the table.

Lucy fought for the right for her hiding place, but he just wasn't having it. "Laxus noooooo my hiding place!" she wailed while Laxus threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on Blondie you have been under there for an hour, that's enough."

"But my hiding place…" Lucy grumbled looking at the ground in defeat.

Plopping the blond on a chair beside evergreen and taking his seat in between her and Freed, Laxus ordered five shots of whisky from Mira which came rather quickly. After a few minutes the thunder god tribe and the celestial spirit downed the liquid, and another appeared in its place. Laughter brought out the best in the guild, and the night seemed to be going well for everyone.

"Natsuuu! Pet meeeee."

"Oh no, no no no no not again Luce." Natsu complained, hoping to get away from the blond before anything else could happen.

Crawling on her hands and knees across the bench table he was sitting at and plopped herself right into his lap. Across from Natsu, Grey was having a laughing fit about how funny Natsu looked. While Juvia on the other hand was a bit buzzed herself, was cheering about love rival not being love rival any longer, and clinging to Gray's arm.

"But Naaattsuu, I'm getting a headache, pweeaassee?" Lucy all but purred, with a reluctant sigh Natsu put his hand in her hair and the other around her waist to keep her stable from falling off. Lucy purred in delight while turning to the side and so her bottom was in between his thighs and leaned her head on his shoulder.

With a cute blush coating the pink haired slayers cheeks, he couldn't help but look down at Lucy's peaceful expression and relax a bit. Bringing her a little bit closer to himself he sighed in content, liking the feel of her being relaxed.

"Grey-sama! Look at what Juvia found!" was heard off into the distance, assuming that Grey was dragged away from the table by the blue haired mage, Natsu decided to chance another look at Lucy's face once more. What he found was Lucy looking up with wonder in her big brown eyes, curiosity could be seen and Lucy was supporting a small frown.

"Natsu, why did you leave?"

That small, five word sentence was heartbreaking to Natsu. He didn't really know how to respond in the right way. How could he atone for something like that? Ignoring her when she needed him the most, and then not even coming out and apologising in the first place? People call him stupid all the time, but this is the first time that he actually believed them.

"I'm sorry Lucy. There really is no excuse. I ignored my best friend when she needed a hand to hold, and even when I said I would always be there, be your partner, your team mate even, I wasn't there. I feel awful about it all, and I wasn't sure how to apologise so I just never really did. You really are special to me Luce, I promise not to leave again. You will always be my special partner who yells a lot, and kicks me out of her home. I…I love you Luce, so please don't go."

Silence was all that met the confession, Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes trying to determine if he was serious or not, what kind of love it really was. This is Natsu after all, he could be comparing her to food for all she knew. But what she saw was complete seriousness, and it scared her a little. Before, she would jump at the chance to be with the fire slayer, but now after what has happened, she wasn't sure. Besides, there was Lisanna…and the fact that she didn't believe anyone should be able to love her like that.

"Natsu, you mean in the way you love fire chicken, or Happy right?" Lucy mumbled, looking down into her lap.

"No Lucy, I-"

"You can't love me Natsu." Lucy says seriously, taking him off guard. Lucy looked up and searched around the guild for the fuming short haired girl she knew was there. "Do you see that women right there? She wants a chance to be with you Natsu, I can't take that from her. I am not, nor was I ever the one for you." Looking back at Natsu, Lucy smiled sadly while her eyes watered a little bit more. "I can't love you the way that she already does. I forgive you Natsu, but only if you get your head out of your ass and see things for what they are. If I can't love myself, how can I love another, that's not fair to you."

Lucy picked herself up from his lap while he was stunned, and clumsily made her way to the doors of the guild hall. Tripping a few times, but catching herself just in time, she made it to the doors, with one last look at the dragon slayer that was staring at her with the same shocked/hurt expression, she let one tear slide down her face before opening the doors.

Lucy opened the doors to find a sad looking Gajeel and Lily, knowing that they heard what happened from the looks of their faces (Gajeel heard anyway) she tried a small smile before continuing on to the park where she could find peace and quiet.

"Come on Bunny, it's getting colder out, you can't stay here." And with that being said Gajeel picked up the still drunk mage bridle style and whisked her off to his place so she wouldn't have to sleep outside.

"I don't understand Hedgehog, why is this happening now?" Lucy sobbed, finally letting her heart broken tears trickle down her cheeks.

"You're just our lovable little Bunny, there ain't nothing you can do about it." The black haired man replied, nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek. "We love you because you're beautiful from the inside out, you're tough as nails, but you're as skittish as a bunny. Lucy we like you the way you are, there is nothing wrong with you, so please relax."

Lucy blinked away her tears and looked at the man carrying her, giving him a soft smile she brought her arms around his neck and hugged him as thank you.

"You also give the best pettings that I know of…" Lily muttered in the background, making Lucy giggle.

"Let's get you inside before it starts to rain."

"Ok."

Natsu was at a loss for words, once the blond left he stood up and exited himself, catching Gajeel carrying Lucy back to his place. Jealousy erupted in his entire being, but he couldn't bring himself to act on it because he could still hear Lucy's fading sobs.

"She has very bad case of depression Natsu."

The pink haired teen turned to find Laxus standing in all his glory

Laxus sighed before turning and walking back into glaring down at him

"She was constantly being looked at like a chew toy by other men, and never valued for who she was, only what she was. She is damaged, but hopefully that bucket of bolts and I can help her back on her feet again. It might take some time, but we will try our best to clean up your mess." Crossing his arms he watched the three fade into the distance.

"I love her too Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the ground in frustration.

"Funny way of showing it-"

"I didn't know then! I didn't fucking see how badly I was hurting her! If I had known that I was doing it I wouldn't have ever, ever hurt her like that again. I can't lose her Laxus, she is my mate. She is mine. "

"It looks like you will have to learn to share then."


	27. Chapter 27

sorry guys but this isn't an update! I'm going to be editing the story cause of all the errs in it and changing some chapters


End file.
